Shattered Mirror
by Kamen Rider Lynx
Summary: Three years after Xaviax's defeat, Kit's life was shattered by the death of one of the Riders who had fought with him during the war. Now a former Rider, he must decide whether or not he is willing to take up a new power to defend Earth with new allies.
1. Prologue

Kamen Rider Lynx: Hey, everyone! This is a new story that I recently came up with, and it's basically a sequel to exclamation's Broken Mirror. (I would suggest reading it before you read this.) This occurs about three years after the end of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, and it involves new Riders, which I myself made up. I don't own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I only own the characters that I made. :)

* * *

Prologue (Kit's POV)

It had been a month since Kase had…..died and I'd given up the Advent Deck. Since then, I'd seemed to sink deeper into myself, and I'd stopped talking to my dad almost entirely. He was trying to give me space, but I knew that he was worried.

I was walking through the streets at night, like I had for every night since…the incident, when I sensed a mirror call and had to fight the instincts that wanted me to run to the mirrors and transform. I couldn't do that anymore. It wasn't me fighting anymore, I reminded myself sternly. I'd given Master Eubulon the Advent Deck back. I had this lecture with myself almost every time I heard a mirror call, and it was getting frustrating. I'd thought that these instincts were supposed to go away if you gave your Advent Deck back. Apparently not.

I sighed, hands in pockets as I wandered the streets, my thoughts falling back to the past. It had been almost three years since Xaviax had been defeated, and now, here I was, a regular person again.

I scoffed at that. I would never be normal again. Not after what I'd seen.

I forced myself to think about other things, trying not to focus on what I lost and trying to focus on some of the things _**normal**_ people were supposed to think about. I'd gotten into the community college and was currently attending the classes from eight in the morning to eight at night. But that wasn't busy enough for me to forget the pain that I felt. Maya and Trent had both gone to stay in Ventarra with the other Riders, leaving me all alone.

The rush of pain that came with the memories of my friends broke something inside of me, and I punched the brick wall that I was walking by, ignoring the pain that came from bruising my knuckles and scraping them. I still couldn't believe that they were all gone, that I had no one I could really talk to about the experiences I had enjoyed and loved when I was a Kamen Rider. I could talk to Dad, but it wasn't the same.

I let my forehead touch the wall, silent sobs racking my body. I had been trying to bury the pain down, trying to ignore it, but it always managed to catch up with me. No matter what I did, I couldn't forget the pain that came from having to leave all my friends. This happened every night, always at the same time at night.

When the pain finally faded away to a dull throb that I could deal with, I lifted my head, wiping the tears away from my face. Glancing at my watch, I decided that I would head to my new apartment before it got much later.

I didn't see the figure watching me as I headed to my apartment.

(Third Person)

The teenage girl stared after Kit from the shadows, dispelling her Rider armor in the process. Her gray-blue eyes were hidden by light brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and she felt the familiar weight of the Advent Gauntlet lighten as it turned into a small bracelet.

"Lyra?" A voice came from the Gauntlet, and she held her wrist to her face.

"Yes, Chris?" Her voice was soft as she listened to the former Kamen Rider Sting's words.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I'll talk to Kit as soon as I get the chance to. He needs to meet me before one of the _**others."**_ She stressed the last word and heard an anxious sigh come from the Gauntlet.

"Alright, fine. But I'm coming back home soon. Be careful," Chris ordered her, and Lyra laughed in amusement.

"Trust me. I can take care of myself." She pressed a near-invisible button on the Gauntlet, cutting the conversation as she focused her attention once more on the retreating figure of Kit Taylor.

"Kit Taylor…..You haven't left this lifestyle yet."

* * *

Kamen Rider Lynx: Thanks for reading the Prologue, everyone. Please review, and also, for all Kamen Rider Dragon Knight fans, visit way-above-top-secret[dot]com!


	2. Chapter 1: Once Again

Kamen Rider Lynx: Hey, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I don't own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, but my own characters and the ideas that are used for this story are mine. :) Now, enough of the formalities. Here's the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Once Again (Kit's POV)

I rode my motorcycle back to my apartment, sighing as I did so. I didn't have much homework for the weekend, surprisingly, and so I planned to use the time to practice the skills I had learned while training with the Ventarran Kamen Riders. I wasn't a Rider anymore, but it didn't hurt to keep the skills up.

I parked my cycle, jogging up the steps easily with the backpack on my left shoulder. I did this every afternoon, just telling myself to think of it as a training exercise. I reached my apartment door and fiddled around in my pockets to find the key, pulling it out when I found it in my front left pocket. I opened the door quickly, walking into my open apartment. I tossed my backpack onto one of the chairs lightly, walking into the kitchen to get a snack.

I pulled out a piece of cold pizza, putting it on a plate and covering it with a towel before opening the microwave and putting it in. I punched in how long I wanted to heat it before walking over to the couch with a cup of Coke in my hand. I slouched on the couch, sipping from the Coke as I listened to the day's news.

_"Around Gramercy Heights, more disappearances are occurring again-"_ I jerked and felt some of the Coke splash onto my hand. I quickly wiped it off with towel that I'd left on the table next to the couch before focusing on the news again. _"-starting with Lacey Sheridan a month ago."_

Not many people would know that name, but I did. "Oh, Void and darkness, no," I breathed, staring at the television screen in horror. As some of the names were listed, I found a few more that I recognized. _"-Detective Grimes, Grace Keifer, Dan Ramirez-"_ I stopped paying attention then. I knew four out of the thirty people that had gone missing in a month, and that was freaking me out.

I leapt to my feet, ready to go and warn the others, grabbing my jacket as I headed towards the door.

"Gotta go tell the others, I need to tel-" I froze, half-way to the door when I remembered. Oh yeah. No longer a Kamen Rider.

Throwing my coat on top of my backpack, I stomped back to the kitchen, roughly opening the microwave and yanking the pizza out, hissing when I burned my hand. I dropped the plate, muttering a few choice swear words under my breath. I grabbed a towel and carried the plate into the living room, sitting on the couch with my head in one hand, a piece of pizza in the other. I bit into the pizza harshly, tearing a piece off with my teeth. I was furious that I could only sit back and watch as people vanished, unable to do a thing.

I gritted my teeth, glancing at the window. There was a little bit of sunlight left, just enough for me to go ride my motorcycle and calm down. Grabbing my jacket, I headed to the door, leaving the plate on the couch and the cup on the table. I locked the door as I left, planning on coming back soon but not wanting to risk an intruder breaking in.

I wish I'd known that when I came back, I wouldn't ever be the same.

~~***~~

I rode down the familiar streets of Gramercy Heights and parked near the Grace's Books, like I always did. I had a silent hope that one of the Riders might decide to come and visit, yearned for their company, but I knew that it was highly unlikely to happen.

I walked into the park that was nearby, looking around as I saw that the trees were starting to turn colors. Fall was finally setting in, and I put my hands in my pockets to warm them as a brisk wind blew through the park. I reached one of the trees and started to climb up it when something grabbed me from behind, catching me not only completely off-guard but also off-balance.

I tumbled down about five feet, knocking my attacker away. I rolled to my feet, hissing when I felt a stab of pain in my left shoulder. I was stunned when I saw a mirror monster, but it was different in a way that I couldn't explain. I just knew it.

The mirror monster attacked me, its eyes focused on me like a lion's eyes focus on a deer or gazelle. I dodged and blocked, kicked and punched, but this one seemed stronger than any of the ones I had faced before. If I needed anything, I needed an Advent Deck, which I'd given up a month ago.

A vicious blow to my back sent me to my knees, and I gasped, tears welling up in my eyes from the pain as another blow to my head dazed me, making me see stars.

"Leave him alone!" I heard a familiar male voice yell that and wished that I could remember who it was. I heard weapons attack the mirror monster, heard the monster disappear due to a Final Vent. Another voice, a female one this time, yelled at the other person, and I heard more fighting nearby.

I sensed that two Riders were dispelling their armor and felt a hand grab my wrist, checking my pulse.

"Lyra, we need to get him to the base, fast." I wished that I could remember whoever it was, but I ignored that dim dream, trying to let myself fall into the darkness that was trying to welcome me.

"I know, Chris. Let's get him onto the motorcycle and get out of here. They've found out about him, and he's in danger." Chris? That named seemed familiar….why?

I felt arms pick me up gently, heard the grunt come from the man who had picked me up. I felt myself get placed on something before I finally felt myself let fall into the darkness.

The last words I heard were, "Don't worry, Kit. We've got you. You're safe."

~~***~~

"Lyra, this place isn't safe anymore. We may consider it our base, but we need to move it. Xaviax's found out about it." I heard the man's voice again, and there was the same nagging at the back of my mind that I knew who this man was.

"I know he's found out about this place, but we have to stay here until we find a safer place," the female voice stated firmly, and I heard an agitated sigh from somewhere to my right.

"Kit would probably let us crash at his place."

"Don't the No-Men know about it?!"

"Not if I'm correct."

"They're still ignorant to our existence. Let's keep them that way. Anyhow, your old friend's waking up." I heard footsteps coming near me and became aware of the fact that I was covered in a warm blanket and that soft blankets were underneath me. A pillow propped my head up.

I managed to force my eyes open a slit, and I shut them again immediately. The light was too bright, and I heard an apology get muttered from my right. The light dimmed, and I managed to open my eyes fully to stare into familiar brown eyes.

"Welcome back, Kit," Chris Ramirez said, and I jerked under the blanket, stunned to see my former teammate. Master Eubulon had wiped his memory and cured him of his asthma, which meant he wasn't supposed to know me. At least, not anymore.

I struggled, trying to sit up, and Chris backed away as I managed to force myself into a sitting position. "Chris? What are you doing here?" I choked out, stunned.

"Keeping an eye on you." I turned my head to see a young teenage girl, probably not much older than seventeen or eighteen. Her eyes were gray-blue like mine, and she even had a similar hair color. Creepy. Her light brown hair fell down in gentle waves to her shoulders, and her eyes were sharp as she looked at me, glancing at Chris as she did so. "Are you sure about this, Chris?"

Chris whirled on her, and I heard him let out an agitated sigh. "Yes, Lyra, for the last time, I'm certain. The Gauntlet's gem has been reacting to him."

They could've been speaking in Arabic for all I understood. I tossed the blankets off, standing up in the same movement. "What are you two talking about?" I demanded, and Chris glanced at me before glowering at Lyra. Then, his gaze turned back to me, and I saw a deadly seriousness in his eyes.

"Did you understand any of that?" Chris inquired, and I gave my old friend a cold glance, my eyes narrowing to slits.

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't have bothered asking." My voice was ice cold, and Chris sighed again before he walked out of my view for a few moments, allowing me to finally get a hold on my thoughts.

"Chris told me that you've had some experience fighting," Lyra said casually, and I glanced at her.

"Yes….." I didn't say any more, uncertain as to whether or not I should actually trust her. If Chris trusted her, I guessed that I could, but I wasn't certain. As I thought that, Chris reappeared, and I realized that there was a small mirror on one of the walls, just big enough for someone to get in and out of via mirror portals. That surprised me, and I realized that there was no other entrance besides the mirror.

Chris was holding something covered with a soft cloth in his hands, and I looked at him in confusion when he placed it on the cot that I had woken up on. He pulled the soft cloth off, and I gasped when I saw an odd-shaped gauntlet. It looked similar to the Drag Visor that I had used when I was a Kamen Rider, but there were significant differences. A small golden gem was embedded on its side, and it was long enough to cover most of my forearm, stopping at my wrist. On top of that, there were near-invisible buttons on it, making me curious. I reached out to touch it, and Chris caught my arm, holding it away from the gauntlet.

"Don't touch it, not yet." I glanced at the item again and saw that the gem was glowing brightly, almost as if it was reacting to something. I frowned and saw Chris and Lyra exchange a glance. Chris stood up and held the gauntlet in his hands for a moment, examining my face closely.

"Tell him," Lyra said, and I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, confused. Chris went to a pantry that I hadn't noticed before, and I let my gaze wander around the small basement-like room. There was a pantry and a refrigerator with a box of bottled water next to it. There were five other cots like the one I was sitting on, and there was, if I wasn't mistaken, a first-aid kit on top of the refrigerator. Several small computers were hooked up to complex devices, lights blinking continuously, and I knew that I wasn't here without good reason.

"Kit, have you ever been told that Earth has its own true Kamen Riders?" Lyra inquired, and I blinked.

"No," I answered slowly, racking my brain for any memories that might be connected to this.

"I'm not surprised," Chris admitted, walking back over. He sat next to me and put the gauntlet on a small table near the cot. "That is an Advent Gauntlet, which is what gives the Kamen Rider Equips - Earth's Riders - their powers. Up until six months ago, we had all twelve, but Xaviax stole six and corrupted them, which means that they will choose people with dark hearts. Lyra and I were chosen by the Wolf Gauntlet and the Griffin Gauntlet, and we think you may have been chosen by this Gauntlet - the Cynogriffon Gauntlet."

"Cynogriffon?" I'd never heard of that, and Lyra quickly explained.

"Half wolf, half eagle."

"Oh." I looked at the Gauntlet again, suddenly feeling like I had some connection to it. Then it hit me. "Do you have dreams if you are chosen?"

Chris nodded. "Yes. You've been having them?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I've had them for the past three months. Never understood them until now."

"That's reasonable. But before you consider becoming a Kamen Rider Equip, you might want to hear about some of cons about it." Lyra's voice was deadly serious by the end of the sentence, worrying me. "And we need to explain a few more things first."

"In short, since there are six Dark Gauntlets now and six Advent Gauntlets, there are now two Advent Masters - a Dark Master and an Advent Master. From what we know, three of the Dark Gauntlets have chosen their Riders," Chris said without missing a beat.

"Now I think we can get onto the cons of joining us," Lyra said shrewdly, giving Chris a sharp look. He shrugged, smirking at me for a moment before falling silent.

"First of all, you need to know this; there is no turning back if you join us. Even if there was an Advent Master, there would be no way to unlink from the Advent Gauntlet. They bond to your DNA and also resonate with your mind, body, and soul. The only way to be freed from them is death." Oh boy.

"Second," Chris continued, "No one at all can know. Not your dad, _**absolutely not**_ the No-Men, no one. We're trying to stay in hiding for as long as possible."

"Great, so it's basically going to be like before, but only even more secretive?" I inquired, knowing about where this conversation was headed. Chris nodded, and Lyra frowned in confusion.

"Before?" She inquired, and Chris replied.

"When we fought as Kamen Riders before this." Lyra nodded, understanding lighting up her eyes.

"Yes, it is," Chris continued. "Finally, being a Kamen Rider Equip changes many things about you, mentally and physically. You'll find things about you different from the moment you bond with the Gauntlet completely."

"Like what?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"We can't say unless you become one of us." Lyra's voice was regretful, but I saw a steely look in her eyes. "We're trying to keep Xaviax from finding out much about us, and if he finds out that you know and aren't a Rider Equip, well, I'm sure you know what might happen."

I nodded ruefully. "Only far too well." I sighed softly, putting my head in my hands for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. On one hand, Xaviax would probably come after me if he found out about this and I didn't accept. On the other, I wanted so badly to be a Rider again and fight to keep my home planet safe.

Something struck me, and my head shot up as I spoke again. "What about the Ventarran Riders?"

Chris and Lyra exchanged a confused glance. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do they know about this? If not, they're in trouble!" My mind was running on hyperdrive, imagining every single possibility. My heart had been telling me to become a Rider again, and now I knew for certain what I needed to do.

"As far as we know, they don't. That's another one of the reasons why we need you. They may not trust Chris - not all of them, anyway. They'll trust you." Lyra's voice was soft and reassuring.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. Then, I opened them again, looking the two in the eyes. "What do I need to do?"

Chris and Lyra looked at each other before Lyra spoke once more. "Are you sure?"

"I know what I'm getting myself into. Just tell me what to do." My voice was firm and unwavering, hiding the fear that I felt deep inside.

Chris pulled the Gauntlet off of the table, setting it on the cot next to me. He pulled the cloth off again, and I saw the gold gem embedded in its side glowing brightly. It seemed to call to me, and, bidden by some instinct, I reached out and touched it.

_I'll do it,_ I thought.

The Gauntlet wrapped itself around my arm, clamping tightly, making me yelp out of shock. I felt a new mind touch mine and realized quickly that it was my new Advent Beast.

_"Kit Taylor…..Finally, you join with me."_ It sounded like a female cynogriffon, surprising me since Dragredder and Dragblacker had both been male. _"I am Goldenheart."_

_Goldenheart…..Thank you for choosing me._

I heard her chuckle and was startled even more when I felt her land on my shoulder, making my head turn. There she was, a gorgeous golden cynogriffon, her eyes quiet as she looked at me. _"It is no problem, my Rider. And as for why I can land on your shoulder, I can shift my size to what is needed based on a situation."_

That was nice to know. I felt two other minds touching mine and realized that Chris and Lyra had their minds linked with own now. _An Advent Bond?_

_**Something like that,**_ Lyra replied shrewdly.

"Is that all that'll change?" I asked, and Chris shrugged.

"It varies from person to person. It didn't change me much more than that, but it changed Lyra dramatically."

"Yeah, that's true. And some of the changes don't happen right away." Lyra's voice was slightly annoyed, and I glanced around, noting that my vision and hearing were sharper than before.

"Vision and hearing get better, right?" I wanted to make sure I wasn't going nuts.

_**You haven't lost it Kit, **_Chris reassured me.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and sighed. Then, the memory that the Ventarran Riders didn't know about the threat out there came back to my mind.

"When are we going to go tell the Ventarran Riders?" I inquired, and then another thought popped into my mind. "We can go through mirrors, right?"

"And more. There are special portals that we can open when we're in a dangerous situation or are desperate. They're called Advent Portals," Chris replied, and I stood up, the Advent Gauntlet becoming a silver bracelet with the gem on top of it. I pulled my jacket on, making sure the sleeves covered the bracelet.

"Great. Nice to know. How do you activate this when necessary?" I inquired, looking at the bracelet curiously.

"'Advent Gauntlet, activate!' is what you say when you need it activated. Then, if you need to go into your Kamen Rider form, you say, 'Kamen Rider, Equip!'" Lyra explained, her voice slightly worried as she glanced around, acting like we were being watched.

"What's wrong?" I asked, glancing around nervously. I didn't like the fact that both Lyra and Chris seemed anxious.

"Xaviax has found out about this base. We need to get out of here, fast," Chris said, grabbing a jacket as Lyra knelt on the ground, pulling a bag out from under the cot I had been on. She opened it, allowing me to see three other Advent Gauntlets, all similar to mine. She closed it, slinging it over her shoulder. Then, Lyra ran to the mirror, pausing to look back at me.

"We need to get to your place. We should come out near Grace's Books. Can you get us there?" Her voice was calm and firm, hiding the fear that I knew she felt, that I felt for myself through the bond.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here first," I promised. Chris was gathering two other bags, and I realized that he was putting the computers with the equipment in them. He slung one over his back and handed one to me.

"These are important. I'll explain at your place," Chris told me. I nodded, slinging the other bag onto my back and running to the mirror. I phased through it easily, feeling relief rush through me as I realized that this wasn't a dream. I really was a Kamen Rider once again.

~~***~~

I opened the door to my apartment, half-fighting to get through the door. Lyra and Chris were anxious to get in, obviously, but jeez, did they have to tackle me?

I walked over to the couch, dropping the bag that I'd run here with onto the couch. I picked up the plate and cup that I'd left on the table and took them to the small dish washer I had. I put them in, noting that I'd have to run it soon. Then, I grabbed two new cups from the cupboard, filling them with water. I walked back into the living room, placing the cups on the ottoman in front of Chris and Lyra.

"Thanks," Lyra panted. "I hadn't realized it would be that far."

Neither had I. Being the brilliant genius I am, I forgot that it was almost nine miles away, and that wasn't including the many twists and turns that came if you got lost.

"Sorry guys. Next time, we use motorcycles," I promised, getting another glass of water for myself. I had always hated the five to ten mile runs I had to do with the other Kamen Riders, and the first ones had darn near killed me. Once in a while, on a day that was _**burning**_ hot, Master Eubulon would cheerfully suggest that we run fifteen miles. Now, I was glad I'd had that training, but I really had not enjoyed it at the time.

"Well, at least we got here safely. Now, we just need to go back and grab some of the other stuff." I couldn't help but groan at Chris's statement.

"You're kidding, right?" Lyra exclaimed, infuriated. "Now?!"

"Hello, Advent Portals, anyone?" Chris responded shortly. "We'll get just what we need for the next one to two days. Clothes especially." We all glanced at each other meaningfully, and Lyra simply snorted.

"Fine. But let's just go ahead and get everything. I don't want to go back and find Xaviax has screwed around with our stuff," Lyra retorted.

Chris sighed, closing his eyes and placing his hands together at the fingertips. It reminded me of the position Master Eubulon's hands had been when he was putting Hunt in a Healing Trance, all those months ago. Then, a ball of black and green energy formed, and he let his hands fall to his sides.

The Advent Portal opened, and Lyra leapt in. Chris grabbed my arm and, without another word, pulled me in as well.

I yelped, flailing around helplessly in the Portal. It was _way_ too much like the Advent Void for my liking. Then, I felt my feet hit solid ground and stumbled, arms flailing. I knocked into Chris and Lyra, and the three of us tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"Kit, get _**off!**_" Lyra yelped, pushing me off of her. Chris stood up, pulling me and Lyra to our feet. I looked around and saw that we were back in the place that we'd run to my apartment from. Lyra brushed her dark jeans off, giving Chris a sharp glare. "Why didn't you think of this beforehand?"

"Why does it matter now?" Chris snapped. "Let's just get this stuff and go."

I walked over to one of the areas, grabbing stuff and placing it in bags that I found. Lyra was helping me, and as I stood up, the bag hit her head, ticking her off completely.

"Kit, you big oaf, watch what you're doing!" Lyra snarled.

My temper flared. "Not my fault!" I hissed back. "You should keep an eye on where you are!"

"You idio-"

"_**Will you two just shut up and finish putting that stuff in bags?!"**_

Lyra and I looked at each other, our faces showing our identical expressions of shock. Chris had never lost his temper in the time I'd known him. I guess there's a first for everything.

Lyra and I continued grabbing clothes, stuffing them into the bags in silence. We weren't really paying attention to whose were whose. We'd worry about that when we got back to my - our - place.

We'd just finished packing everything up when I heard the mirror shatter. I glanced up to see that Chris had broken the mirror, his eyes worried and anxious as he looked at the shattered glass.

"Had to do it," he explained, seeing Lyra's startled face. "That way, the only way anyone could get in here was by an Advent Portal, which we'd all sense."

"Let's worry about that later," I said tersely. I was sensing a Rider aura that I hadn't sensed for a very, very long time, and it was one that I had hoped I would never sense again. "Right now, we need to leave."

"Now?" Chris looked at me in confusion, and I gave him a pointed look. "Okay, now."

This time, the two of us summoned the Advent Portal, and I found that it drained more energy than I'd thought it would. By the time we'd finished summoning it, I realized why a Rider Equip didn't do this unless he or she was desperate. I leapt in, trying to ignore the feeling that I'd had going through this the first time. We were in my apartment in seconds, and I sagged when my feet touched the floor. Lyra and Chris were in similar states, and I took the bags from them and put them in the closet without another word.

"Those can be sorted through tomorrow," I moaned, slouching onto the couch and flicking through some of the television channels. "For now, I think we all need to rest."

"Agreed." Chris had slouched onto one of the two chairs, and the two of us glanced at each other, noting that a certain team member hadn't raised her voice.

Peering at the other couch, we found that she was curled up on it, her breathing steady and soft as she slept.

"Well, I guess I better go and make sure that the other two rooms are already made up. Luckily I made the three beds this morning." I walked into one of the five or six rooms my apartment had, remembering when Kase had screeched at me for being a slob, so long ago. I slowed, stopping in the doorway of one of the bedrooms as I was reminded that she was gone. I shook my head, trying to get my head out of those thoughts. I quickly checked to make sure that the two other bedrooms were made up and walked out.

Chris had already picked Lyra up, cradling her in his arms, and was walking towards one of the two free rooms. "Thanks for letting us stay here, Kit," Chris whispered, not wanting to wake Lyra up.

"No problem. You guys are welcome to crash here anytime. Good night." I walked into the kitchen, letting Chris put Lyra in her room and letting him get himself settled in the other. Me, I was busy looking at an old, old photo of when I had just become a Rider, a picture of Len, Maya, Trent, and I on one Saturday afternoon. We'd been at the park, having a picnic to simply have fun for once. Len and I were laughing, and Maya's eyes were sparkling with amusement as she looked on at the two of us. Trent simply looked happy, seeming carefree.

I sighed, remembering when everything was so much simpler. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall forward.

_Hang on, Len, guys. I'm coming back._

* * *

_Please Review! :)_


	3. Chapter 2: The Past Haunts

Kamen Rider Lynx: Hey, everyone! I'm glad that the story is so far being enjoyed, and I'm grateful for the reviews. I guess I do have to say this, though: I do not own KRDK. I would love to, but Adness and Toei already own it. For now, though, I hope you continue to enjoy this, and without further ado, here's Chapter 2! :)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Past Haunts (Kit's POV)

_I watched from afar as Maya and Pryce walked through the empty streets of Ventarra, enjoying one of the seldom days off. Pryce's hand was entwined with Maya's, and they looked genuinely happy._

_Then, everything turned into a nightmare._

_Drew Lansing walked up behind Maya, knocking her out without another word. Pryce caught her and laughed evilly, making me realize who I was looking at._

_James Trademore._

_"Nice work, Drew. It's a shame you didn't help me in the first war against the Kamen Riders." James's voice was filled with dark amusement, and Drew laughed coldly._

_"I didn't realize just how much of a help you'd be. Now, though, I think we need to get this young lady to Xaviax. Perhaps he can get some information out of her that'll help with the Rider Equip War." NO!_

_I started running, but they were getting farther away with each step I took. No, no, no, not Maya, not her too!  
__"NO!"_

"Kit! Kit, wake up!" A voice whispered urgently, making me jerk awake violently. I opened my eyes to see that Lyra was shaking me by the shoulders, her hair still tousled from sleep. I rubbed my eyes, noting that I was panting and gasping from the dream.

"I'm sorry, Lyra. Did I wake you up?" I apologized, sitting up. Huh. I must've fallen asleep on the couch.

"Nah, I was up already anyway. You didn't wake Chris. That much I know for sure. He could sleep through a mirror call and not realize he missed it!" Lyra replied softly. "I heard you yelling in your sleep and came to wake you up." Her eyebrows furrowed. "That must've been one bad nightmare."

I nodded, standing up and stretching. I glanced at the clock, noting that it was five-thirty. About time I woke up anyway. I glanced at Lyra, wondering just how much martial arts training she'd had.

"Do you want to learn the Seven Forms?" She looked at me, her head cocked in confusion. "They're some of the starting principles that all the Riders are supposed to learn. I guess I'll have to teach Chris them too."

"I'd love to learn them. Well, once I throw on some clean clothes, anyway." She glanced down, noting she was still wearing the clothes she'd fallen asleep in.

"Tell you what," I suggested, noting that I was still in my clothes from yesterday as well. "Why don't we both get showers and change our clothes. Then, I can take you up to the roof and teach you the Forms."

Lyra nodded, and she walked into her bedroom, closing the door. I heard her shower start and was suddenly grateful that Len had suggested I get an apartment that had bedrooms with their own showers. _Len…._I shook my head, trying to ignore the pain that came from remembering him. I walked into my own room, grabbing a black short sleeved shirt and black jeans, laying them on my bed and throwing some underwear on top of the pile before I walked into my bathroom, starting the shower.

When I came out, Lyra was digging around in the refrigerator, and I saw that she had put the eggs on the counter.

"Kit, do you have any milk?"

"Uh…." I hadn't shopped recently. I'd have to go today. I walked over, and Lyra moved to let me by. I dug around and sighed, mentally adding that to a list of things I'd have to get. "Sorry, no."

"Oh well." She turned to the stove, and I realized that I could smell the eggs baking. "Just making some scrambled eggs for breakfast. You want any?"

"Sure." I watched as she made the eggs, fascinated. Kase had…No no no no no no. I was **not** going to go off on the line of thought. Not now.

Lyra put the eggs on a plate, sliding it towards me before starting to make some more for herself. I sat down at the small counter my kitchen had, eating the eggs slowly.

"Kit?"

"Huh?" I must've blanked out for a moment, because Lyra was sitting in front of me, another plate of eggs in front of her. "Sorry."

"It's alright." We ate in silence for a few moments, and then Lyra spoke again. "Are you upset about something? Your aura…it's black and blue with sadness."

"You can read my aura?" I inquired, not overly surprised. Len had always had a way of telling if I was upset about something, and he had later admitted that it was because he could read my aura.

"Yeah. It's like you lost someone you cared for…..One of the Ventarran Kamen Riders?"

I nodded slowly, putting the empty plate in the dishwasher, sighing as I did so. "Kase. She was Kamen Rider Siren. Not long after that, I left, sure that I'd never see them again. Now….I can, since I am a Rider again, but I had a nightmare that's really confused me. You see…" If I was going to explain my dreams to anyone, it would have to be Lyra. "A lot of my dreams….They're like visions, showing me glimpses of the future. I have these visions sometimes during the day, when I seem to 'blank out.' I'm worried because this one….It suggested that some of the Riders that I fought against in the first Kamen Rider war have come back as Rider Equips."

Lyra had finished eating her eggs by then, and she handed me the plate, all the while thinking quietly. "Who?"

"Their names are Drew Lansing and James Trademore. They were both awful people, and it looks….it looks like they might have one of my friends, Maya Young."

"Maya Young, the author of _Mirror World: The Adventures of the Kamen Riders?"_ Lyra's face seemed horror-struck, and I knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah. She's always been an ally of the Kamen Riders. She's an Earthling, like us, and she went to live on Ventarra with her boyfriend, Pryce, Kamen Rider Strike," I explained, and Lyra nodded, her eyes worried.

"That's not good. Not good at all."

"No, it isn't. But we can't do anything until Chris gets up, which probably won't be for awhile." I walked to the door, unlocking it quietly. "Let's go to the roof. I've already written a note for when Chris wakes up." Lyra slid off of the stool, walking over to my side as we walked out, jogging up the stairs to the rooftop.

~~***~~

(Michelle's POV)

I was riding to the No-Men base, ready to start work for the day, when I saw two figures walk onto the rooftop of what I knew was Kit's new apartment building.

_**Who would that be? Kit's supposed to be at the Kamen Rider Base on Ventarra…..Hmmm….I'll get Phillips to check that out later today. If something's going on, we need to know about it. But then again….Hm. I heard about Kase's death and Maya replacing her, but I wonder if Kit left….Yeah, he did, didn't he? That's right, I heard that Adam had come back until Eubulon could find a replacement Dragon Knight. Hmmm…..Then who would those two be?**_ I thought, my mind reeling as I remembered my brief conversation with the Advent Master, just a few days previously while I was keeping an eye on Kit for him.

_I stood near the monitor, watching Kit walk aimlessly through the roads, his eyes dull and depressed. Eubulon sighed sadly near me, his eyes pained as he saw what the former Rider was going through._

_"If only he hadn't decided to leave….He would've had the support he needed to get through this." I heard the frustration mixed in the Advent Master's voice, and I glanced at him, noting the way he was shaking his head._

_"Why didn't you stop him?" I inquired, wondering just what the Advent Master had been thinking to let such a good fighter go._

_"I do not wish to force my Riders to stay, and he snapped at me when I attempted to talk him into staying. He insisted that his father would give him the support needed," Eubulon replied, glancing at me._

_"He hasn't seen his father since he came back," I retorted, feeling more and more worried by the second. Eubulon turned to look at me, his eyes showing his shock and worry._

_"He hasn't?!" He exclaimed, and I shook my head._

_"No. I've kept an eye on him, and I called Frank personally to tell him what happened. He called a few days ago and said Kit hasn't come to him once since he came home. He hasn't even contacted him in any way. That's why I requested that you come immediately. It seems like Kit's sinking further and further into himself….I'm worried for his well-being. Who knows what this could do to him?" I answered._

_Eubulon's eyebrows raised, and he turned back to the monitor, watching the former Kamen Rider worriedly. "He was always the youngest Rider, which makes me even more worried. Would you mind contacting the other Riders and telling them that I'm staying here for a week or two? I'm going to stay in the shadows and keep an eye on Kit. If he starts physically harming himself to get over this…." He shuddered, making me realize just how worried he was._

_"Of course I'll call them." _

I pulled into my parking spot at the No-Men building, walking in briskly. As I walked to my office, Eubulon greeted me, his dark eyes examining my face closely in that way that seemed like he knew everything that I was thinking of. I slowed, pausing to ask him a question.

"Did Kit have any other friends here that you know of?" I asked, looking at the Advent Master in a vain hope for an answer.

"Not that I know of. Why? What's worrying you?" Eubulon stated, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"It's early morning, and I'm sure that I saw Kit on the rooftop of his apartment building, sparring or stretching with someone. I can't think of anyone he would do that with." My voice gave away my confusion and frustration, and the Advent Master seemed surprised.

"Odd. Before, when he and Len used to come here all the time, I would've understood it. But now…..Hmmm. I'll go and keep a close eye on him today. I couldn't track him most of yesterday, for some bizarre reason. Thank you, Michelle." I bowed slightly, walking into my office. I heard the sound of Master Eubulon's footsteps fading into the distance and sighed, sitting at my desk.

I hoped that Master Eubulon would find out what was going on.

~~***~~

(Kit's POV)

Chris came up to join Lyra and I not long after I started teaching her the Seven Forms. So, I started from the beginning, re-teaching Lyra the first three and starting to teach Chris all of them. By 7:10, we were moving in sync, and I was about to start teaching them the Seated Forms.

Or at least, I was about to.

"Who is that?" Chris and I both walked over to the ledge where Lyra was standing, and I caught a glimpse of a familiar black trench coat whirling away, heading into an alleyway. Confused and worried, I turned to Lyra.

"Lyra, did you get an image of what he looked like?" I inquired, trying to figure out if what I was thinking could possibly be right.

"Yeah. I've seen him in your memories. Hang on…..There," Lyra replied, showing both Chris and I a mental image of the man she had seen.

He was tall with short black hair and dark eyes that looked like they could see right through someone. He wore a long black trench coat over black jeans and a short-sleeved black t-shirt.

Oh yeah, I knew who he was, and so did Chris.

"Master Eubulon," I breathed, and Chris and I exchanged a stunned glance.

"What would he be doing here?" Chris asked me, just as confused as I was. I shrugged, uncertain. I really didn't understand why the Advent Master was here and least of all why he seemed to be watching me.

"I dunno. But now, I understand why I've felt like someone's watching me, other than you, Lyra. It's only been for the past week or so though, so I don't get it……Odd." My voice had dropped to a murmur by the end, and Lyra seemed completely and utterly confused.

"Who is Master Eubulon? I'm catching thoughts like 'Advent Master' and 'former mentor' from you guys, but I don't understand. The name rings a bell, but I can't figure out why. Who is he?" Lyra demanded.

I glanced around, my eyes scanning the area below the building to make sure no one was watching before I motioned for her to follow me back to the apartment in silence. Chris and Lyra followed, and we ran quietly down the stairs. I looked at my lock, making sure it hadn't been tampered with before unlocking the door and hurrying inside.

Chris and Lyra sat on the chairs, and Lyra looked at me expectantly, waiting patiently for an explanation. I walked over to the couch and sat down, folding one leg under myself before I spoke.

"He's the Ventarran Kamen Riders' Advent Master, and he's the one who trained me for almost three years….He was like a second father to me, and I thought that I would never see him again, once I left. Now, it's almost as if he's keeping an eye on me. I wish I knew why.

"On top of being the Advent Master for the Ventarran Riders, he is also the one who temporarily wiped Chris's memory of being Kamen Rider Sting and healed him of his asthma," I finished, mentally noting that the memory wipe had indeed been temporary.

Lyra's eyes narrowed, and she cocked her head to one side questioningly. "Then isn't it a good thing that he's here?"

Chris and I glanced at each other before I answered. "I'm not sure. I think all of us want to keep this from the No-Men, right?" Two nods. "I'd bet my Advent Gauntlet that he's probably keeping an eye on me because they requested it, which means, well…."

Lyra gulped, and Chris's face paled. "You're kidding, Kit, right?" Chris pleaded, his eyes begging me to say that it wasn't true.

"I think he might be right, Chris," Lyra responded, her voice dull. "And if he is….There goes trying to keep it a secret."

_Goldenheart?_

_"Yes, Kit?"_

_Any chance you can track Master Eubulon and keep an eye on him for us?_

_"Of course, but he might notice me, seeing as I am an Advent Beast."_

_If he does, get back here immediately. _

_"Then I'm off!"_ Goldenheart flew out of the room via the mirrors, her silver eyes burning with determination.

"Akeona," Lyra said, "You too. Go with Goldenheart."

I saw a young silver griffin fly off of Lyra's shoulder after Goldenheart and sighed. "Well, we've got two Advent Beasts watching him, which is about the best we can do for now. I don't like the fact that he's here, though. It makes me uneasy…..The vision," I choked out, sudden understanding coming into my mind.

"What vision?" Chris inquired nervously.

"I had a vision in my dreams last night. Listen." I explained what I had seen and heard, and Chris's face paled to the point where it was as white as Siren's armor.

"Oh no," he managed to gasp out. "No no no no no no……….."

"It makes some weird, twisted sense, though. Think about it, you and I, Chris, we're both former Kamen Riders, and so are…James and Drew. The Gauntlets not only need people with pure or dark hearts, they need people with experience fighting!" I exclaimed, wishing that I didn't understand the dark logic.

"Oh no." Chris's face had somehow gone even paler than it had been, and he spoke in a dark voice. "That means that they could be even stronger than before. James Vented me, and you said he Vented Kase in the first War, didn't you?"

I nodded, swallowing my panic and forcing myself to calm down. "Yes, he did. But that doesn't mean anything. I know that you've had fighting training, Chris, but what about you, Lyra?"

Lyra hesitated before answering. "Truth is, my parents trained me to be a Kamen Rider Equip from the time I was born. You see, the Gauntlets have been passed down in my family for generations, and I've always been taught to guard them with my life. When I was little, I was taught that, and I was also taught everything my parents knew about fighting, which was a lot. I bonded to the Griffin Gauntlet when I was three, and it wasn't long after that that….my brother, who was a two years older than me, went missing. I don't really remember him that well.

"After that, three years later, Xaviax came and murdered my family, hoping that he would finally get the Advent Gauntlets. My parents got me out and made sure that I was hidden with the Gauntlets. I was put in foster care, and I ended up going to the worst homes. When I was ten, I graduated from high school and finished college in three years."

"That young? That's really unusual," I commented.

"Yeah, it is. But, I'm one of those _lucky_ few who have insane IQs." Lyra sounded annoyed, surprising me. "On top of that, they were great scientists. Apparently - and I just remembered this, so don't get on me - my grandparents knew Master Eubulon and helped him train the Ventarran Kamen Riders."

I'd gotten a glass of water and had just taken a sip. So I choked, gasping for breath. "Wh-What?!" I spluttered, trying to clear my airways. Chris shot me a look, and I motioned with my hand that I was fine, my focus on Lyra.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I should be glad, but to be honest, I'm not. My parents always pressed me to do better, and my brother struggled to go along with it. It wasn't part of him, and it really wouldn't be a part of me if I haven't had to fight to keep Xaviax from capturing me since I was little. But, anyway, not long after Eubulon disappeared, my grandparents found the Advent Gauntlets and came to Earth, hiding here to keep them hidden. It's a legacy that's been passed down my family," Lyra finished, her voice quiet as she seemed to stare off into thin air, having stood up. She stood near the door to the patio, and Chris and I exchanged a knowing look, lapsing into silence.

Chris and I honestly didn't know what to say. Finally, I got up, walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder, sighing softly. "It hasn't been easy," she admitted, her voice tired.

"It doesn't sound like it," Chris responded softly. "But now you have me and Kit to help you with this. You aren't alone, not anymore."

"He's right. And maybe, just maybe, we'll find your brother. Then, you guys can be a family again," I added. She nodded, looking at me with her gray-blue eyes filled with gratefulness.

"Thanks. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go for a walk." She headed into the window, vanishing and leaving Chris and I behind in the apartment, our minds reeling from the sudden information overload.

"Oh boy," I murmured, putting a hand to my head. "This is going to be a long day."

~~***~~

I walked through the streets of Gramercy as the sun reached high into the sky at noon. Chris was keeping an eye on the city since Lyra still hadn't come back. I was surreptitiously keeping an eye out for her, worried. She was a year or two younger than me, I guessed, and I didn't want Xaviax to capture her.

I sighed softly, leaning against a tree in the park, my black jacket zipped up all the way. It was getting colder like it sometimes did during the fall, so I knew that winter would have to arrive soon.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure, watching me intently. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I started to use the Advent Bond to call for Chris and Lyra when Goldenheart landed on my shoulder, hiding under my hair, which I noticed then had grown out to my shoulders. She hid under my hair, keeping her head close to my jaw.

_"It's Eubulon."_

_You have got to be kidding me. Can't I have just a few moments of privacy?_

_"Just go and ask him what the hell he's doing! Go!"_ She smacked me on the head with her wing, surprising me. I glanced at her, giving her an annoyed look.

_You know, that actually does hurt._

_"Just. Go. Do. It"_

I was glad that Len and the others had taught me some good acting skills. They came in handy now as I pretended to see someone I knew, acting like I was walking over to them. Then, just as Master Eubulon turned to move away, I turned abruptly, walking towards him. His eyes narrowed to slits before he slipped into an alley, making me jog after him.

I would later wish I hadn't done that.

~~***~~

(Eubulon's POV)

I didn't expect for Kit to see me. The fact that he had meant that he was keeping up his skills, though, so I could be glad of that. I slipped into the alley, hoping that Kit would give up, hoping that he would think he'd been seeing things.

I heard Kit start to move away and sighed inwardly, pleased that he'd given up. Then, his footsteps started nearing me, and I narrowed my eyes again. He'd become far too much like Len if he was able to trick me.

Keeping my hands inside my coat, I pulled out a small cell phone that Michelle had given me. It was designed to track my position, and she had told me to use it if I needed backup or if Kit found out that I was tracking him. I had reluctantly agreed to use it if Kit found out because Michelle had told me Frank was getting worried. Due to that, Michelle had decided that if Kit noticed that I was watching him, it would be the perfect opportunity to knock him out and take him to his dad's.

I'd reluctantly agreed, knowing that Kit would need his father's support just like Len needed his old friends' support right now. I really didn't want to be at odds with the youngest Rider, but I didn't have much of a choice right now.

I slowed my steps, hearing Kit softly walk up behind me. "Why are you following me?" His voice was cold and dark, and I turned around to face him. He hadn't changed much in the last month. His hair was a bit longer and wilder, but other than that, he looked about the same. His eyes surprised me, however. They were calmer and quieter than I would've thought they'd be. I'd expected them to be alarmed and frustrated.

"Simply checking up on you," I answered calmly.

"It can't be as simple as that," Kit countered coolly. Inwardly, I sighed. This was going to be hard. He definitely seemed to have inherited the stubbornness that all of the other Riders had.

"Why can't it be?" I inquired, taking a step towards him. Immediately, Kit took an instinctive step back, his eyes flashing with unease, making me stop walking. I didn't want to scare him away.

"Stop kidding around. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't come here without a good reason." Okay, one disadvantage to having trained him for three years.

"Kit, I just wanted to make sure you were alright after Kase's death." Kit flinched, making it obvious to me that he still hadn't gotten over it. "Besides, your father called and mentioned that he was worried. You haven't gone home all month, have you?" I lied a bit, but I couldn't very easily tell him Michelle was the one who'd called me. He'd be off in a flash.

I heard the faint sounds of distant footsteps, assuring me that the No-Men were on their way. I sighed softly, shaking my head. Kit's eyes became slits, and I noticed that he had tensed up, eyes darting around, examining everything with a sudden, rabid curiosity.

"Why are the No-Men here?" Kit growled.

"I don't-"

"_**Don't say that you don't know!**_" Kit whirled around, his eyes scanning the area. I saw him tense even more before I lunged forward, trying to make sure that he couldn't get away.

~~***~~

(Kit's POV)

I heard Master Eubulon lunge towards me and whipped around, blocking the punch that had been thrown towards my shoulder. I grabbed it, lashing out with my foot. It connected with his knee, making his leg buckle. I turned to run, but Master Eubulon was adamant, grabbing my left wrist.

I whirled around, breaking the grip with a slight struggle before I lashed out with my fist. It connected with Master Eubulon's temple, knocking him out cold. I felt a wave of guilt but shoved it aside, running in the opposite direction.

_Guys, I could use some help here!_

_**We're on our way now, Kit! Just hang on for a couple more minutes!**_

_Easier said than done!_

I saw a tree and considered climbing up it before dismissing the thought as two No-Men agents started to corner me. The moment one of them grabbed me, I lashed out, backhanding his face and kicking the other in the gut. The canister of sedative fell to the ground, and I picked it up, considering how useful it could be.

I slid the canister into my pocket as I saw two familiar motorcycles start to drive up. I hurtled forward, outrunning the five or six other No-Men agents that were on me.

"KIT!" Lyra yelled my name, and I caught the helmet she tossed towards me. She got off of my motorcycle, getting onto Chris's so I could drive mine. I got on immediately, revving the engine.

"Let's ride," I murmured as we drove off, heading to my apartment.

* * *

Also, if you're a rabid Kamen Rider Dragon Knight fan or just can't seem to find a good forum to go on for news about the series, please, check out -above-top-secret[dot]com! It's a great website with news on the series, fanfics, music videos, and much more! :)

Please click the little green button - you know you want to. ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Old Enemies, New Powers

Kamen Rider Lynx: Hey, everyone! Two chapters in one day since I made you guys wait for so long. You guys know the deal - I don't own KRDK as much as I'd love to - Toei and Adness hold that right.

* * *

Chapter 3: Old Enemies, New Powers (Eubulon's POV)

"Eubulon?" I heard Michelle's voice and opened my eyes, realizing that I was lying on a soft bed. I sat up slowly, groaning as the pain in my head reminded me of what my former Rider had done to me. I really hadn't expected Kit to knock me out cold.

"Did you guys get Kit?" I inquired, looking at her. I saw frustration cloud her eyes as she shook her head, gritting her teeth.

"No. Seems you trained him a bit too well, Eubulon. He took two other agents out after he knocked you out and then proceeded to outrun the others." I sighed, standing up slowly. My head was throbbing thanks to the punch Kit had managed to connect with my temple, which wasn't helping matters.

"I'm going to have to agree with that at the moment. Any other time I would say I trained him well enough, but not now," I agreed, tossing the Void Key from one hand to the other as I tried to think of ways that we could convince Kit to go to his dad's. Then, something occurred to me. "Wait a second, he couldn't have outrun the agents forever. Did he get some kind of transportation?"

Michelle sighed heavily, and I saw her nod. "Yes. Two figures rode up not long after he knocked you out, but both of them had helmets on. We're scanning the license plates right now, but we're pretty sure that one of the cycles was Kit's, which means he has friends helping him."

"Well, that'll make things challenging to say the least," I muttered to myself. Louder, I said, "Do you have any idea of who the figures might be?"

"Not in the slightest. All we know is that they must be the people we saw sparring with Kit this morning," Michelle sighed. "Still, I'm not keen to find out what he might do if we go after him again - he got one of the canisters."

I couldn't help but moan at that statement. "Oh bugger. Void only knows what he could do with that." Michelle nodded, opening her mouth to speak, but just then, a young No-Men agent stuck his head in the room.

"Michelle? We found out who the other motorcycle belonged to," he informed her, holding out a few pieces of paper. Michelle took them, examining them as the agent left the room.

"What? Nah….That's impossible," Michelle muttered, her eyes scanning the papers. She turned to me, raising her eyebrows as she did so. "I thought you said that you had erased Chris Ramirez's memory of being a Kamen Rider," she stated, her voice accusing.

"I did," I replied, confused. "Why?"

"He was on the other motorcycle, which means he and Kit are hanging out again. And we think we've found out who the girl is. Her name is Lyra Sharton, nineteen years old. Brother vanished when she was three, and her family was murdered when she was six. The murderers weren't found, and she claimed that she couldn't remember who had done it."

Sharton. That name stirred a vague memory in me, and I tried to remember where I knew it from. I came up with a blank, though, so I simply filed the name away to think about later. "Hm. Well, if Chris and Kit are working together as a team with Lyra, then we may have something else on our hands again. I don't know what, but still…."

"Oh, and um…You probably want to know this. Drew Lansing and James Trademore both escaped from prison about six months ago." That made me freeze mid-step, stunned. I whirled on her, trying to keep my emotions under control.

"What?" I inquired icily, and I knew that my eyes had to be blazing with cold anger. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

Michelle shifted on her feet uneasily, something that she rarely did. "We didn't think it could be connected to anything. We thought that they were just being regular criminals, escaping because they thought it would be a way to freedom. Now, though, if something is going on with Chris and Kit, whatever's going on could be connected to their escape."

I felt like I'd been winded. Two Riders who had been strong in the first War were loose on the streets again. That was not a good sign, and I realized then that finding Kit and actually talking about what was happening with him was much more important that I'd originally thought. Silently, I thought about what I was considering before I spoke to Michelle again.

"Get Chance, Len, Maya, Pryce, and Adam and tell them to come to Earth."

~~***~~

(Kit's POV)

I got off of my motorcycle, having parked it in front of my apartment building. Lyra and Chris got off of the other cycle, helmets tucked under their arms. I held mine in my hand as I jogged up the couple flights of stairs to my apartment, Chris and Lyra right behind me. After unlocking the door, we all walked in, sighing. I placed the canister of sedative on the counter next to my helmet, and Chris glanced at it.

"What is that?" he inquired, eyes slightly narrowed.

"A can of sedative that the No-Men use to knock someone out. Three years ago, before they became the Riders' allies, they captured me and used this stuff to take me out and drag me to their base," I replied ruefully. Chris snorted, amused, and I shot him a cold glower.

"Amusing. The fact that anyone could capture you surprises me, Kit," Chris chuckled.

"Well, I was visiting my dad in the hospital at the time, and it didn't even start to cross my mind that someone might be waiting in the shadows to capture me," I responded coolly. Chris nodded his head, silently agreeing, though I saw the edges of his mouth twitching with amusement. Lyra watched the two of us, her eyes quiet before she spoke up.

"Kit, if the No-Men knew how to find you, could it mean that….that they know where we're all staying now?" Lyra asked hesitantly, her face showing just how worried she was. I sighed, sitting on the ottoman as I tossed my cell phone from one hand to the other.

"Chances are that they would've known anyway. Master Eubulon was watching me, so they probably already knew. Problem is that now, we're going to be under their surveillance damn near 24/7, which is not going to make things any easier. In fact, it'll probably make it harder," I admitted.

"Harder?" Chris piped up. "How would it make it harder?"

"You said that there are three Dark Riders, correct?" Two nods answered that question. "What if one of them just happens to be a No-Men or a friend of a No-Men?"

"Oh." was all Chris said in response to that. Lyra's face paled, and I saw her slump backwards in one of the chairs. Her eyes were scared, surprising me. I turned to look at her.

"Lyra, what is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It's just….Something feels wrong. I don't know what, but…" She trailed off, and I sensed that she was trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong. As she did, the memory of my vision slid into my mind, making me go rigid.

"Kit, what's wrong?" Chris's voice was startled, but I ignored him.

"Lyra, could what you're sensing be occurring on Ventarra?" Her head shot up, terror suddenly filling her eyes.

"Oh no….You don't think that the Ventarran Riders could be in trouble, do you?" I hesitated, trying to figure out if my instincts were telling me what was right.

"I don't know." I leaned forward, putting my head in my hands. "I honestly don't know."

A hand on my shoulder made me look up. Chris was looking at me, his eyes filled with sympathy. "Why don't we all just go for a walk and clear our heads? The morning's been crazy, and we all need to calm down before we do anything rash."

Lyra and I glanced at one another before nodding and standing up. "Let's go," I murmured, silently agreeing. We all needed to calm down before we made a mistake we'd regret.

~~***~~

One thing that was nice about my new apartment was that it wasn't awfully far from the park that was in Gramercy Heights. I went there all the time, and now I was leading Chris and Lyra there as well. We all were talking casually, looking forward to simply relaxing and clearing our minds for an hour or two.

Or at least, wishing that we would be able to relax.

The first thing that warned me of an attack was hearing a new sound, one that I'd never heard before. My body reacted, and I spun around, just barely blocking a kick that had been aimed at me. A punch was thrown towards my face, and I grabbed the fist, not entirely surprised when I saw who had thrown it.

Who other than James Trademore would do that?

"You're supposed to be dead, Taylor," he snarled, his eyes blazing with cold, cruel anger. I heard Chris and Lyra fighting two more Rider Equips and threw James away, coming up with my own attacks.

"What do you mean?" I growled, instincts that had been instilled in me several years earlier acting up as I blocked, punched, and kicked.

"The motorcycle wreck was set up by Xaviax and his Riders, including me. It was meant to kill you," James snapped, and his fist connected with my face. I heard a sharp snap come from my nose and lashed out with a violent kick to his midsection. Blood streamed down my face from my broken nose, but I ignored that.

"And you killed Kase instead. Brilliant, you bastard," I hissed coldly.

James stepped a few feet away, murmuring, "Dark Gauntlet, activate!"

I saw a black Gauntlet cover his left forearm, and instinct took over. "Advent Gauntlet, activate!" I snapped and my left arm became heavier as the Advent Gauntlet formed on my arm. I raised that arm to my face, and a wave of gold electricity formed around me, crackling as the powers pleaded with me, wanting to be used. "Kamen Rider, Equip!"

The wave of gold electricity coiled around me, wrapping around my legs and going up my body until I was encased in the golden armor of Kamen Rider Cynogriffon Equip. The armor was the purest gold, with my helmet the shape of Goldenheart's head and a shade darker than the rest of my armor.. On my left arm was the Cyno Visor, which was similar to Master Eubulon's Slash Visor. The rest of my armor was much like my old Onyx armor, but the main difference was the fact that there were two slits in the back. I didn't know what they were for, and I wasn't going to find out right then.

James approached me in armor styled after a hydra, the armor navy with the chest plate and boots a dark blue. He had two swords in his hands, and I immediately pulled an Advent Card out from the card holder that was on the underside of my left arm. I slid the card through the Visor, hearing a voice say, 'Attack Vent.'

At half the size of Dragredder and Dragblacker combined, Goldenheart flew out of the mirrors, using one of her front paws to cuff James before picking him up with her hind claws, tossing him halfway across the park. In that brief period of time, I saw Lyra, fighting in the Griffin Armor. Her armor was the purest of silver, styled after Akeona, her Advent Beast. She was fighting against another Rider, who was in pure black armor styled after a Pegasus.

'Attack Vent.' My attention focused once more on fighting James as the navy hydra slithered towards me, making me back up out of instinct. I tried to get away, but one of the hydra's heads picked me up, tossing me around in the air. I went from one head to another as I tried to get an Advent Card out.

'Sword Vent.' I held the katana in my hand, lashing out with a violent blow to the hydra's neck. The head fell to the ground, carrying me with it.

"Bad mistake, Taylor," James drawled. "You see, for every head you cut off…"

_**Aw hell**__. Two more grow back!_

The hydra used one of its feet to kick me backwards into a tree. My back and neck hit the tree first, and I crumpled to the ground, my armor flashing once before fading away.

"Later." I heard James vanish with the other two Dark Riders, and I heard Lyra moan from somewhere to my far left.

"I'd forgotten just how much I hated fighting them," she muttered, and I staggered to my feet, my back protesting painfully. I rubbed the back of my neck gingerly, noting how sore it was. Just based on the pain, I guessed that I was aching because of the impact, not because of any injuries, though my nose was still bleeding. Looking at Lyra, who was limping and had a good gash on her face, though, I knew that I would probably be healing her later.

"Geez, I wish that I could figure out who that third person was." Chris's voice made me jump, and I turned to see him walking slowly to where Lyra and I were. His shirt was torn on the arms, and I saw blood seeping through the fabric. He nodded towards me. "You were right. Drew and James are Rider Equips, which is something that I most definitely do not like."

I shook my head. "It isn't good. We'll worry about that later, though. Let's get back to the apartment." I responded just as Lyra's left leg tried to give way. I caught her under the arm, keeping her from falling.

"Thanks," she murmured, leaning heavily against me. I pulled her arm around my shoulders, wrapping my other arm around her waist. "And Kit's right. Let's get back to the apartment for now. We're all injured and sore."

Chris nodded, glancing at my face. His eyes widened as he got a good look at what James had done. "Jeez, Kit, what did James do to you?"

"Broke my nose," I snapped, trying to keep my voice from sounding odd. "Let's **go."**

~~***~~

(Eubulon's POV)

"Master Eubulon, should we really be doing this?" Pryce asked, glancing around Kit's apartment. It was empty, thank the Void, and I was leaving the Onyx Deck on Kit's kitchen table. With James and Drew on the loose and possibly working for Xaviax, I wanted him to have the option of using an Advent Deck if it became necessary. I may not have known what was going on with him, but I wasn't going to let him get hurt.

Len had wandered over to the mantle that was overlooking the room and had picked up the small stuffed dragon that sat on it. He held it in his hands for a few long moments, squeezing it gently before placing it back on the mantle. I knew just how hard it had to be for him to be in his best friend's apartment but not be able to see him.

"Yes, Pryce," I replied, working on the note that I was leaving for Kit. He would need an explanation as to why the Onyx Deck was there. "He may no longer be a Rider as of right now, but he does need to be kept in the loop."

Noise from near the door made us all freeze, and I motioned for everyone to head towards the mirror. Pryce, Maya, Chance, and Adam went immediately, but Len hesitated, not wanting to leave yet. I saw the look in his eyes as he looked at the door, and that made my heart break.

"Len." Len looked at me, and the lost look on his face made him look like he was a little boy again. "Let's go." He looked at the door again, a silent wish in his eyes, before he walked into the mirror, heading into Ventarra with me behind him.

_**Kit. Please, for Len's sake if nothing else, don't get yourself killed.**_

~~***~~

(Kit's POV)

Chris opened the door, and I helped Lyra through the door. I led her to the couch, sitting her down before collapsing onto one of the chairs. I moaned, probing my nose critically before sitting up again. Chris sat down next to Lyra on the couch, pulling his jacket off and tossing it onto the back of the couch.

"Lyra, why don't you heal Kit's nose before you heal my arms? Then, Kit can heal your leg," Chris suggested, noting that we all were injured.

"Wait, you cad heal?" I gritted my teeth, annoyed that my nose prevented me from speaking entirely clearly.

"Yeah. Let me see your face." I turned my face so that I was looking at her, and she put her hands on my face, lightly probing the area around my nose before focusing on it. "Looks like it's just a minor fracture, nothing too serious. That's good." I saw her hands glow silver, and the pain in my face slowly faded away. After a couple of minutes, Lyra pulled away. "It should be fine now. Go and clean up. I'll heal Chris's arms while you do that."

I nodded, standing up and heading over to the kitchen area to grab a towel. I stopped mid-step when I saw something on the table, stunned.

It was the Onyx Advent Deck, and there was a note next to it. I picked the note up first, reading it.

_Kit,_

_I know that you're annoyed with me right now for having followed you, and I understand that. I was just trying to keep an eye on you for your father and Michelle, both of whom are very worried about you right now. Their worries concerned me, and so I was just trying to make sure that you were alright. Now, I guess you're wondering why the Onyx Advent Deck is on your counter, and here is why. James Trademore and Drew Lansing broke out of prison about six months ago, and they might be working with Xaviax again. If they are, they might come after you. That's why I've left the Onyx Deck here. If you use it, I'll know and send you help._

_Be safe, Kit._

_-Eubulon_

I re-read the note to make sure that I had read it right. Master Eubulon knew about James and Drew, but he didn't know about the Kamen Rider Equips. _Goldenheart, when did he leave this here?_

_"To be honest, I think he was here with some of your other friends just a few minutes before you came back with Lyra and Chris. The dark-haired one, Len, I think his name was, picked up your dragon and held it for a few moments."_

Len. That named pierced me, reminding me of Kase. I forced the pain aside, picking up the Onyx Advent Deck and holding it in my right hand for a long moment. Another note was under it, and I picked that one up, unfolding it.

_Hey, Kit._

_I just wanted to leave you a brief message, despite Master Eubulon's orders. I'm doing okay, though I wish that you were still one of our teammates. We all miss you - Maya, Pryce, Chance, Hunt, Adam, Sarah, etc. I guess I'll just say that I hope that you're okay, and don't get yourself killed._

_Take care of yourself, rookie,_

_Len._

I laughed. Len had taken to calling me 'rookie' when I started full-time training with Master Eubulon, and so had most of the others. The nickname had infuriated me more than once, and one time, when I was sparring with Len, he called me that, and I made him take it back when I managed to get him in a headlock.

"Kit? You gonna clean yourself up?" Chris's voice pulled me back to the present, and I quickly put the two notes and the Advent Deck in my jacket pocket, grabbing a towel as I did so.

"Yeah, sorry." I hurriedly walked to the bathroom and turned on the water, getting the towel wet. I dabbed at my face, wiping the dried blood off. As I started to rinse the towel, I saw a figure in the mirror, making me drop the towel.

It was James.

He stood in the mirror, seeming amused. Then, he vanished, leaving me whirling around, the water still running. Breathing raggedly, I forced myself to calm down, turning the water off and drying my face with my towel. I left the damp one on the sink to dry.

I walked back out, trying to seem like everything was fine, but Lyra and Chris saw right through me.

"What is it, Kit? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Chris inquired, and when I opened my mouth to protest, he overran me. "Don't say it's nothing."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "James."

"WHAT?!" Lyra jumped to her feet and stumbled when her leg gave way. Chris and I both caught her before she fell, pushing her down into the chair again. "What do you mean, James?!"

"I saw him in the mirror," I explained, and Lyra's face paled.

"That isn't good, but I don't know how he got there in the first place. I don't know, Kit. Let's just hope it isn't something we need to worry much about," Lyra replied softly. I noticed that she winced when she moved her leg, and so I spoke up.

"Do you want me to take a look at you leg now?" Lyra nodded, placing her leg on mine. I started healing it, and by the time I had finished, I was certain of one thing.

We were being watched.

Lyra stood up, testing her leg, and she nodded at me. "Thanks, Ki-_Kit, what is it?"_

I put a hand up to silence her, and she switched to the Advent Bond. _**What's wrong?**_

_We're being watched._

Both Chris and Lyra glanced at me, and I gave an almost imperceptible nod. Silently, they spread out, heading towards the two or three other reflective surfaces in the room. I walked to the long mirror that I had replaced, quietly walking through it.

I emerged in Ventarra, glancing around to see if I could tell who had been watching us. I sensed Master Eubulon's aura and started in that direction, only to have an arm wrap around my neck. I choked, fighting against my captor, and I heard James's snarl.

"Shut up, Taylor." I struggled, trying to get a grip on the Advent Deck that was in my front pocket. My fingers grazed it, but a sharp jerk from James made me drop it onto the ground.

_**No!**__ No, no, __**no!**__ I need help!_ "Advent Gauntlet," I wheezed out, "Activate!"

The Advent Gauntlet formed on my arm, and I lashed out with a kick, getting desperate for air. My vision was blurring, spots appearing before my eyes.

My foot connected with James's shin, and he hissed, his grip on my neck loosening slightly. That was enough for me, and I reached up to grab his arm, throwing him over my shoulder. I stumbled backwards, losing my footing as I did so. The only good thing about that was that I landed near the Onyx Deck, and I rolled onto my side, trying to reach out to grab it.

A foot crushed my left hand, making me hiss in pain. "Not so fast, Taylor. I'm not going to let you leave this battle alive." Aw, son of a bitch, this was_** not**_ going to end well. I glanced up to see that James had transformed, and I struggled again, panic slowly starting to creep into my mind. I was in trouble if he used a Vent, and that would more than likely end up with me dead or at least wishing I was. But as he raised his sword to strike my left arm, a faint memory from when I was training Lyra came back to me.

_"What happens if the Gauntlet is destroyed or damaged beyond repair?" I asked. We were taking a break, cooling down before we continued. Lyra's face darkened considerably before she answered._

_"The easiest way for Xaviax to destroy us is to destroy our Gauntlets. If the Gauntlets are destroyed, then we die as well. Remember, they bind to your very soul and body entirely. That's why you protect the Gauntlet with your life."_

"No," I grunted, lashing out. I caught the sword between my feet and sent it spiraling in the air. James stumbled backwards, and I knew that he was furious that I had managed to make it this long without being transformed.

I rolled to my feet, trying desperately to ignore the pain that I felt. "Kamen Rider, Equi-" I didn't get to finish, because as I spoke, Drew had snuck up behind me, and he grabbed me, pinning my left arm behind my back so that I couldn't reach it to transform._ Aw shit. This really is not my day._

James lunged at me, kicking me hard in the chest, and I felt all of the breath leave my lungs. Then, he decided to follow it up with a hook kick that connected with my head, leaving me completely dazed and undoubtedly concussed. I felt Drew throw me onto the ground and heard words that sent a wave of utter horror through me, leaving me certain of my fate.

'Attack Vent." I felt the hydra's teeth dig into my skin, making me whimper from the pain, and it shook me around before tossing me into a tree. I collided with it head-first, causing blinding pain to tear through me, and I was certain that I had heard something crack. I let out a howl of agony, unable to keep from crying out any longer.

"Let's go. He'll die slowly, now," Drew drawled, and I heard James's voice, not far from my ear.

"Say good-bye, Taylor. You won't be seeing me again." If I could've royally kicked his sorry ass, I would've, but the pain was too much for me to focus on. My vision was flickering, changing from red, to white, to black, to normal, etc.

_No…..No, this can't be how it ends, it can't!_ I thought hazily, and I heard Goldenheart's terrified voice in my mind.

_"KIT!"_

And then, vaguely, I heard another two or three voices, voices of people that I knew well.

"Kit! NO!"

_Len, Maya…Chance…I'm so sorry…._

Unable to fight the pain anymore, I let my vision fade to black, falling into the abyss of peace that awaited me.


	5. Chapter 4: Choices

Kamen Rider Lynx: Hiya, everyone! I don't own KRDK as you know, and I'm glad you're enjoying the show so far! :D Warning about this chapter: May be a tear-jerker.

* * *

Chapter 4: Choices (Len's POV)

It wasn't long after we had left Kit's apartment that the hairs on my neck stood on end, making me turn to look at the others.

"Master Eubulon?" Maya asked nervously, her gaze flitting from one place to the next. "What's going on?"

Master Eubulon was stock still, one hand in the air to silence us, and he turned to us slowly. "Kit is in Ventarra."

The joy I felt became overshadowed by the look on my Master's face. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure." That sent a jolt of panic through me. Master Eubulon damn near always knew what was going on, and the fact that he wasn't sure didn't help me calm down.

I closed my eyes, focusing, and I sensed Kit, fighting for his life not far from where we were. I let out a low growl when I recognized the other two auras, and my eyes shot open.

"James Trademore and Drew Lansing!" I hissed, and all of the other Riders went rigid. They all knew about the two evil Riders, and none of them had been pleased when Master Eubulon had told us that they had escaped prison yet again. "Kit's fighting them both on his own!"

"NO!" Maya yelped, her dark eyes widening with panic. "He'll get himself killed!"

Master Eubulon didn't hesitate. "Len, Maya, Chance, Pryce. Go ahead of Adam and I. The two of us will make sure that there are no other enemies nearby that we need to worry about.

"Yes Master," we replied, already starting to run to Kit's location. I was worried, anxious. I didn't want to lose my best friend, not now.

What we saw horrified and sickened all of us.

Kit was picked up in the mouth of a hydra while two Riders stood, watching in amusement. Kit was thrown with the full force of an Attack Vent into a tree, colliding head-first and crumpling to the ground, unresponsive. We all heard a loud, sickening crack, and I stopped breathing for a long moment before crying out along with the others.

"Kit! No!"

The two Riders disengaged their armor, chuckling cruelly, and I saw James whisper something in Kit's ear before Drew saw us, making the two of them run off. I would've gone after them, but my feet were taking me to Kit's side. I knelt next to him, hesitant to move him. I didn't know how badly he'd been injured, and from that crack that we had heard, he'd been injured badly.

"Maya," I said shakily, my whole body trembling. "Go get Master Eubulon. He's the only one who can heal these kinds of injuries." Maya was off in a flash, hurtling away.

"Void and darkness," Chance breathed weakly, staring at the former Rider. "Why would anyone do this to him?"

"I'm not sure," I replied softly, fear trying to well up and take over. I couldn't lose Kit, not like Kase, no, no.

"Kit!" Two new voices yelled my friend's name, and I was on my feet in a flash, stunned when I saw someone who I could've mistaken for Quinn. I only recognized who he was because he wasn't wearing a Rider uniform.

Chris Ramirez.

"Chris?" I yelped, stunned.

"That's my name," he panted, slowing as he reached us. "Lyra and I saw what happened."

"How did you get into Ventarra?" Chance asked, his eyes cautious and body tense. Pryce was looking at the two new arrivals nervously, like he wasn't sure if he could trust them.

"Later." The girl that was with Chris spoke, and I looked at her, stunned by how much she looked like Kit. She looked almost like she could be his younger sister. "Right now, Kit needs help."

"Len." I spun, letting out a sigh of relief when I saw Master Eubulon running towards us with Adam and Maya by his sides. In one fluid movement, he had knelt next to Kit, his hand on the side of Kit's neck, checking for his pulse. "Len, what happened?" Master Eubulon's voice was tense as he examined Kit, eyes dark as he saw what James and Drew had done to my best friend.

In seconds, I had recounted what we'd seen, and Master Eubulon nodded slowly, already forming the ball of healing energy that would send Kit into a healing trance. "I'm worried about these injuries. We need to get him to the med bay, but it's far too dangerous to move him. We'd have to almost teleport him immediately to make sure nothing was injured even more."

"We could do that." Chris and Lyra, as I'd learned she was called, spoke up.

"We can create a portal that will take us to the med bay, but all of you will need to focus on nothing but that room in the Base. Can you do that?" Lyra asked. I glanced at Chris, and he nodded.

"It'll work if you guys focus," Chris promised softly, reassuring me that I could trust them. The look on his face told me that he was equally worried about Kit, and that made me trust them even more.

"Then do it," Master Eubulon ordered. "We can't waste any more time."

I watched as the pair closed their eyes, their hands in the same position that Master Eubulon's had been just seconds earlier. Then, two balls of black and green energy formed, and Chris and Lyra threw them at the ground below us, causing a portal to open.

Pryce and Chance both stiffened, and Maya, Adam, and I all experienced the strange sensation that any amount of time could be passing.

"This is like the Advent Void," Chance whispered weakly, his face pale, and Pryce nodded, his eyes wide as saucers and his face equally pale.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, I hit the hard ground of the Med Bay and staggered. Master Eubulon wasted no time after that, gingerly and very, very carefully picking Kit up to carry him into one of the small rooms that was joined the larger Med Bay. He laid Kit on the bed, his hand on my friend's forehead. I saw the familiar purple pulse of healing energy cover Kit's body. I started to move towards him, but Master Eubulon turned his head, snapping orders at us.

"Go and stay in the lounge until I come." I opened my mouth to protest, and the look that I got made me fall silent. "I'm going to do my best, but you all need to be patient." I had the feeling that was aimed more at me than at the others, but I was still adamant.

"I'm not leaving him. Not again." Master Eubulon's eyes softened, and the memory of when I had seen Kit in the infirmary after the wreck came back to me.

_Kit lay curled up on the bed, refusing help from any of us. I stood in the doorway, trying to plead with my friend to let Master Eubulon help, but Kit gave me a tortured look, a look that made all the words that I was going to say fade away. Master Eubulon glanced at me, ordering me to leave so that he could take care of Kit alone, and I saw the panic in Kit's eyes, saw the way he stiffened when he heard the words. I could see that he wanted me to be there, could see that he needed my comfort and friendship, but I obeyed my Master, leaving Kit alone to fend for himself. I left the room, feeling guilt pool inside of me._

"Len," Master Eubulon said softly. "It won't be for long. No more than an hour or two. Then I'll let you come back in here. I promise."

I shook my head, remaining firm and not giving up. "No. I'm staying."

Master Eubulon's gaze searched my face, and I saw the concern and understanding in his eyes. He glanced behind me, making me aware of the fact that everyone else was gone, and relented. "Fine. You can stay."

I sighed inwardly, feeling so relieved that I had managed to get Master Eubulon to allow me to remain with my friend. I watched worriedly as he started the process of healing Kit, and I saw the way some of the bones slowly moved into the right position to heal. I saw the wounds close, and after about two hours, Master Eubulon stopped, his eyes tired.

"I didn't realize just how badly injured he was. I've pulled him out of the danger zone, but he'll need to be closely watched until I finish healing him over the next few days," Master Eubulon said, his voice ragged.

"How bad was it at the beginning?" I was hesitant to ask that, but Master Eubulon sighed, shaking his head as he sat down.

"He had at least five cracked ribs, one broken one that had punctured a lung, a cracked skull, a shattered left hand, a fractured spine, a bruised jaw, and many, many other wounds that would've killed him first if you hadn't gotten there in time," Master Eubulon admitted, his voice pained. I knew he wasn't telling me of every single wound, and I was glad of that because I nearly broke.

It was so much like Kase. She had had so many wounds that Master Eubulon had tried to heal them all at once and had nearly killed himself in the process. She had died when he hadn't managed to heal the one wound that none of us had known about. She had had a piece of a bone pierce her heart, and that had ultimately killed her.

"Please." My voice cracked, and I pleaded, not caring about my dignity. "Please, _please_, tell me that he's going to be alright." I was quivering, and I sat down, my whole body shaking at the thought of losing Kit too.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Master Eubulon standing over me. His eyes were gentle and reassuring, and he spoke gently. "He'll be fine. It'll take a while, but with time, he'll heal from this. You found him just in time, Len. If you hadn't alerted us, he wouldn't have stood a chance."

I let tears of relief fall down my face, and my body shook with sobs. "Thank God," I whispered, letting my composure fall to pieces in front of the man who was like a father to me. I felt Master Eubulon wrap his arms around me in a hug, and I let my emotions take over completely, sobbing with relief, so relieved that I wasn't going to lose another friend. Master Eubulon whispered assuring words to me, making me feel like a child again, and I simply let go of all of the pain and confusion and frustration that I'd felt since Kase died.

I cried for what felt like hours but was really only about forty-five minutes, and I pulled away, feeling slightly embarrassed for having broken down like that. Master Eubulon patted my shoulder before walking out of the room, and I pulled a chair close to Kit's bed, placing my hand on top of his.

"You're going to be fine, Kit. I'm not letting you go again," I whispered.

(Kit's POV)

"Are you sure that Master Eubulon was right, that he'll be fine?" a female voice came from somewhere to my left side. I heard something rustle and another voice, male this time, spoke.

"I trust Master Eubulon. He'll make sure that Kit's fine. He looks a lot better than when we found him, anyway." I tried to focus on the voices, trying to pull myself into full consciousness, but I fell back into it almost immediately.

Another time, my eyes opened for a few seconds, and I saw Len and Master Eubulon hovering over me, anxious looks on their faces. I tried to open my mouth to assure them that I was fine, but I lost consciousness almost instantly.

The next time I roused, I came around for good. A hand was on my forehead, and waves of healing energy were pulsing through me.

_I know this….How?_

After a few seconds of cursing mentally, I managed to get my eyelids to flutter open, and I stared up at Master Eubulon's face.

"Welcome back, Kit." I heard the quiet relief in his voice, and I glanced around the room, my mind still foggy.

"Wh…Where am I?" I whispered, my voice slurred. I tried to sit up, but his hand held me down, keeping me still.

"Easy. You still haven't fully recovered," Master Eubulon cautioned. "And to answer your question, you're in your room at the Rider Base on Ventarra."

Ventarra. So it hadn't been a dream. I looked around the room again, and I felt my head brush something soft. I put a hand up and clutched my stuffed dragon, my gaze softening when I recognized what it was.

Master Eubulon chuckled, and I stared up at him. "Len's been keeping an eye on you without fail since we brought you here. He put that on your bed just a day or so ago."

"How is he?" My voice was louder, but it cracked.

"I'd hedge a guess at saying that he's probably mad as hell at you right now for scaring the Rider right out of him, but other than that, he's fine. I had to carry him to his room a few hours ago when he finally fell asleep," Master Eubulon responded ruefully, and I chuckled softly as well, wincing when it jarred my chest. Ouch.

"That sounds just about like him," I rasped.

Master Eubulon looked at me, and I became aware of the flow of healing energy slowly increasing. My eyelids became heavy, and I blinked once, looking up at Master Eubulon. "Sleep, Kit. You need your strength to heal. Len will be here when you wake," he told me, and I blinked again before slipping back into the peace of sleep.

"Hey, rookie." My eyes opened to stare into dark brown, and I laughed, pushing Len away and noting that I wasn't anywhere near as sore as I had been. Len backed away instantly, and I saw relief in his eyes as he sat down.

"Thought you weren't going to make it for a while there, idiot. What were you thinking?" Len's voice was darker by the end, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "You have no clue who those Riders could have been!"

I sat up at that point, giving my friend a pointed look. "Yeah, actually, I do. Is there any chance that I can get out of this bed and come and tell you guys?"

Len hesitated, but at that moment, I heard a voice yell my name, and seconds later I was being choked. "KIT!"

"Ly-ra….Stop! Can't…..breathe!" I gasped out, and she let go of me. I felt her smack my head none too gently and yelped, "What the hell?"

"You could have gotten yourself _**killed **_you _**idiot!"**_ Lyra snapped, and I snapped right back, my temper firing up.

"You weren't anywhere near!"

"Yeah, well you could've called for help!"

"Could not! I was being held captive by a hydra mouth! Care to fight that?"

"Yeah well whatever, it was so irresponsible it hurts!"

"_**Shut up, both of you!"**_ Lyra and I stopped, and I turned my head to stare at Chris, who had let out the exasperated yelp. Len was leaning back in his seat, arms crossed and looking like he wasn't sure whether to be amused or concerned. I glowered at Lyra, who shrugged, her eyes innocent, before speaking again.

"So, can I please get out of this room and walk around?"

Len gave me a look that had several hidden meanings behind it, and I saw a mischievous smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "I think so. Otherwise Master Eubulon wouldn't have left the uniform on the table." I noticed that Lyra and Chris were wearing uniforms with their respective emblems and mentally noted that they must've explained everything to Master Eubulon but not the others.

"Sounds good," I replied, silently warning Len with my own eyes not the push it.

"Just be careful in the shower. We don't need you slipping and giving yourself a concussion." I was on my feet in a flash, and I lunged towards where Lyra was standing. She deftly slipped away, laughing as she skittered out of the room. I swayed, surprised by how much that had taken out of me, and Len caught my arm, giving me an amused smirk as I hollered after Lyra.

"Watch you tone, little girl! I'm not as weak as you think I am!"

"_Little girl?"_ I heard Lyra screech, and Chris darted out of the room. I heard the sound of a small brawl going on, and eventually I heard Chris talk some sense into Lyra. I sensed rather than heard them walk away, and Len chuckled.

"My, oh my. Never thought I'd see you argue so much with someone." I heard the hidden meaning behind that and gave my old friend a cold glower.

"Don't you start," I warned, and he laughed, patting me on the shoulder.

"Go and clean up. I'll make sure there's some food for you on the bed when you come out," Len replied, his voice full of mirth. I pulled away, standing up on my own.

"Thanks, Len," I answered, heading towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and Kit?" I turned to stare at my best friend, seeing the gentle relief in his eyes. "Welcome back."

(Lyra's POV)

I wrestled with Chris, infuriated with Kit for calling me a little girl. "Come on, Chris," I begged him. "Lemme at him, I don't care if he's only just healing!"

Chris tightened his grips on my arms as Len walked out of the room, and I lunged towards the door, ready to go and smack Kit again. Len, however, grabbed one of my arms, and Chris took a firm hold on the other. I heard Chris mutter a thanks to Len, and I let myself go limp, walking willing and reluctantly with the two Riders.

"Traitors," I muttered under my breath, making Chris bark out a laugh. I wriggled out of the grips, stalking away on my own. I heard Chris talking to Len and heard Len laugh, making me suspicious that Chris was telling him something to use to tease me. I could've cared less then, though.

I headed outside the base, looking for the small cracks that I'd been using to crawl up onto the top of the building. I reached the top and stared at the trees surrounding the Rider Base, which was nestled into the entrance of the woods near the city. Sighing, I slumped, letting myself lay on the top of the building with my hands behind my head.

I closed my eyes, my mind replaying the images that had haunted me since I had seen Kit, lying limp on the ground with Master Eubulon and the other Riders staring down anxiously at him. I shoved them out of my mind, trying to remind myself that he was fine now, that he would be fine.

_**"Lyra, I don't blame you. You could've los-"**_

_**Don't. Don't go there, Akeona. He doesn't even remember, so it doesn't matter, not anymore.**_

I felt my Advent Beast shift her size and felt her wrap a wing around me, pulling me close to her side. I leaned into her willingly, trying to fight the tears that wanted to escape. _**"Oh Lyra. I know that you're upset, so don't try to hide it."**_

_**'M not.**_

_**"When you say that, you mean that you are."**_ The silver griffin turned her head so that she could look me in the eye with her pure silver eyes, and I turned my own head away.

_**Don't.**_

_**"Lyra, I have practically raised you. Cut the lying."**_ I looked up at my Advent Beast, seeing the concern shining in her eyes. _**"You worried for the past, oh, fourteen years?"**_

_**Akeona, shut up! I really, really don't care to go down memory lane right now. Just shut up!**_

_**"LYRA!"**_ I gave my Advent Beast a cold look, trying to keep myself together as I responded irritably.

_**What?**_

_**"Stop lying. Stop lying to yourself, and most of all, **_**stop**_** lying to me. I know you're hurting now, know that you were getting desperate and hoping he'd remember, but you can't bottle it up."**_

_**I'm. Not. **_I was getting agitated with Akeona, and I started to stand up. Immediately, she swept a wing under my legs, knocking me back down onto my butt.

_**"Lyra. Enough all ready. I can't stand seeing you hurt yourself without even meaning to. You think that it's a burden to tell others that you're upset, but you have always, **_always,_** had me. You may not be able to tell anyone anything now, but you can talk with me."**_

I stared at my Advent Beast, slowly feeling the barriers I'd built up all those years ago try to crack open, and I stood quickly, dodging the wing that was aimed at my legs again. _**I'm fine,**_ I snapped. _**I don't need help. And I certainly don't need to talk.**_

As I rapidly climbed down the side of the building, I heard Akeona sigh and murmur, _**"You're not helping yourself,"**_ before she flew back into the Advent Void to rest.

I reached the bottom and hesitated, pulling the picture out of my pocket that I had stared at for days on end now, since I had met Kit. It was a picture of me as a little girl, my then chin-length white-blonde hair pulled back in a short pony-tail. My parents stood behind me as I smiled widely, and my brother stood next to me, smiling gently as his darker, ear-length hair was ruffled slightly by the wind. But despite the time, his face hadn't changed much.

_**Brother….Why? Why don't you remember me?**_

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	6. 5:Explantions and the Fourth Rider Equip

Kamen Rider Lynx: Everyone enjoying the story so far? Well, I don't own KRDK, but you better be ready for some wild twists this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Explanations and the Fourth Rider Equip (Kit's POV)

I walked to the Common Room, my belly full. Len had kept true to his promise that food would be in my room when I finished showering. So now, I was heading to the Common Room, ready to explain everything to Master Eubulon, Len, Hunt, Maya, and the others.

Lyra and Chris were sitting on two of the chairs, and I leaned against the wall, stretching since I was still stiff from being in a bed for so long. "So," Len began, smiling at me as he watched me lean against the wall. I saw a hint of the sadness he felt in his eyes, but it was mostly gone, nowhere near as bad as it had been when I'd left. "What's going on that we need to have explained?"

Lyra, Chris, and I exchanged a glance, talking through the Advent Bond as we tried to figure out where to start.

_**Kit, do you want to begin?**_ Lyra asked.

_No. You know the story better than me or Chris. You go,_ I replied.

Lyra sighed, taking a deep breath before starting to speak.

(Lyra's POV)

"Do you remember Marian and Teylar Sharton, who trained you guys?" Eyebrows shot up, glances were exchanges, and murmured replies came from the Riders.

"How do you know them? Are you Xaviax's spy?" The African American, Van, snapped, and I turned my gaze on him as Kit and Chris bristled violently beside me.

"No, Van," I answered coldly. "I happen to know about them because they're my grandparents." Van sunk back into his chair, eyes suspicious as he glowered at me. "They were the ones who found the Advent Gems."

"The Advent Gems are basically Earth's form of the Advent Decks. My grandparents found the Advent Gems and used them to create the Advent Gauntlets from there. The main difference is that, unlike on Ventarra, where Master Eubulon chose you guys, the Advent Gauntlets have minds of their own. They choose the Rider, not the other way around."

"Minds of their own?" Chance breathed, eyes wide. "Cool."

"Yeah, it's cool," Kit admitted, making all of the Ventarrans stare at their former teammate. "At least, it was until Xaviax stole six and corrupted them."

"Yeah, then it kinda, went to hell," Chris muttered darkly. "That's the only reason why James and Drew are once again Riders."

"Anyway," I continued, shutting my own teammates up with one sharp look. "I was chosen when I was a little girl, and Chris was chosen almost a year and a half ago. Just a few days ago, Kit was chosen to join the team." I sensed rather than saw him smile before continuing again. "The major downside is that it's permanent. Not even if there was an Advent Master could any of us have the bond broken."

"You're kidding," Maya whispered, and I shook my head. I saw Len glance at Kit worriedly, and I inwardly frowned.

"Wish I were, but I'm not," I said sorrowfully. "Anyway, the Advent Gauntlets are currently held by Kit, Chris, and I, and the Dark Gauntlets -- the ones Xaviax took -- are currently held by James, Drew, and one other. We're trying to keep them from taking Earth again."

"What? Is he taking people again?" Adam inquired.

Chris's face darkened considerably before he answered the inquiry. "Not _just_ taking them. Killing them."

Gasps came from around the room, and Master Eubulon's eyes widened.

"Why?" the Ventarran Advent Master wondered aloud.

"He wants revenge, starting with Earth," Kit answered softly. "And he doesn't want any chance of Earth being able to get help from Ventarra in time."

"Because of that, he thinks that the Earthlings are going to treat it like before -- like he's simply taking people," I finished.

Silence fell, and the Hunt spoke up.

"You guys'll need help."

"NO!" Chris, Kit, and I all exclaimed the word at once.

"It's too dangerous," Kit continued. "James has a certain vendetta against Len, Maya, Chris, and I."

"So?" Len snapped, his dark eyes flaring with annoyance. "I don't see why that should stop us!"

"It's what led to Kase's death!" Kit snarled, fixing a cold, frustrated look on Len, confusing the hell out of me.

Stunned into silence, Len stared at Kit as the former Dragon Knight continued. "Len," Kit whispered. "_**I**_ was supposed to die in the wreck. Not Kase."

(Len's POV)

I stared at Kit, his words piercing me to my core. _**He**_ had been supposed to die in the wreck?

"Wh-What?" I stammered.

The dull gray-blue eyes scared me as he looked up, answering, "It's true. Kase saved my life when she shoved me in the opposite direction. She knew that the wreck was going to end up with one of us dead. When I lost control after she shoved me away, she knew that she wasn't going to come out of it alive. She knew that it had cost her _her_ life."

I heard the startled gasps and whispers from my teammate, felt their stunned shock and horror through the Rider Bond. "No," Pryce whispered, and I knew that he was equally stunned.

"Kit, please, _please. Tell_ me you're kidding," I begged, and Kit shook his head wearily. The exhausted, battle-weary look on his face made him look much older than he really was, scaring me more than almost anything else.

"I'm not. _James_ told me himself." He spat out the Dark Rider's name like a curse, and it was one at that. At least to us Kamen Riders, anyhow.

"Bastard," I swore under my breath, earning me a stern look from Master Eubulon. I shrugged, not really caring if I earned myself a few miles to run. I probably would've been done it anyway so that I didn't damage something if I lost my temper entirely.

"Yeah, and the fact that he's a Kamen Rider Equip now makes it ten times worse," Lyra agreed coolly. "Look at what he did to Kit."

"No one, and I mean _no one,_ has the right to harm any Rider. Not Lyra. Not Kit. Not Chris. And Kase shouldn't have lost her life. Those bastards will pay for doing that," Nolan growled, conviction in his voice.

I looked at my old friend, remembering that I had almost lost him as well that night. Being the stubborn Rider he was -- and has continued to be -- Kit had refused help from any of us, even though he was badly injured. Only once Master Eubulon had quite literally _**dragged**_ Kit to the Infirmary -- _and he had been able to do that only after he had gotten my help_ -- had Kit reluctantly consented to have his wounds tended to, but even then it took both Master Eubulon and I almost half an hour to convince him. Master Eubulon hadn't been pleased, and he had put Kit into a healing trance that he didn't come out of for almost three days.

Sighing, Master Eubulon shook his head, and I saw from the look on his face that he needed time to think about what role we Ventarran Riders would be able to play in this War. "Until you all are needed on Earth, you are welcome to stay here," Master Eubulon informed Kit, Chris, and Lyra. I saw the slight smile on Kit's face that grew wider as Chris and Lyra greed to remain at the Base. If possible, his grin got even _wider_ as Master Eubulon offered to let them train with us.

"Awesome," Lyra replied. "Sounds like fun."

I heard the rueful chuckle that came from Kit, and his two new teammates turned to look at him with all-too innocent faces. "What?" Kit inquired, raising his arms above his head. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Why did you chuckle?" Lyra asked, her eyes cautious. The look in her eyes warned me that she knew Kit well already, even if they had only known each other for a few days.

"Oh, no reason," Kit answered, trying to keep his face blank, but the way his mouth was twitching made it obvious that he was trying to keep from laughing. Suddenly, Lyra's face portrayed horror, and she turned to look at Master Eubulon.

"Please tell me we don't have to run ten miles," she pleaded, and Kit and I exchanged a glance before we burst out laughing.

(Kit's POV)

I walked outside as the sun set, still sweating from the five mile run that all of us had done. Lyra and Chris were far from pleased that they had to run that far again, but they had surprised me when they kept up with Len and I, since both of us were at the very front.

I heard familiar footsteps from not far behind me, and then Len tossed me a bottle of water.

"Thirsty, rookie?"

I smirked at him, replying in kind. "Of course, elder."

Len shot me a look, but I could see the amusement on his face. "It's good to have you back," Len finally said, turning his head and looking at the setting sun. I sipped some of the water before I spoke.

"It's good to be back." I reached into my pocket, feeling for the folded piece of paper that I knew was in there somewhere. I pulled it out and showed it to Len. He took it curiously, opening it, before he chuckled, folding it back up and handing it to me.

"I wasn't sure if you'd find it," Len admitted. I feigned a hurt look, staring at him.

"Thanks for that!" I replied. Len laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and squeezing. I knew instinctively what he was going to do next, thanks to my three or so years of training with him, and when he moved to put me into a headlock, I ducked away, laughing as I did it.

"You sure have changed since I met you, Kit." Amusement shone in Len's eyes, and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I know. I remember I couldn't even lay a hand on you in sparring. Now I can actually beat you."

Len approached me, a look of disbelief in his eyes. "I would love to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?" I chuckled, backing a few steps away as Len approached me.

"Maybe." Len stopped walking, taking a sip from his water bottle "But not tonight. It's almost dark." He motioned with one arm to the darkening sky, and I nodded, gulping some of my water down at the same time.

"Yeah. It's late. Besides, we're all tired, and dinner'll be soon," I agreed.

"Yes, it'll be ready in forty-five minutes." We both turned to look at Master Eubulon, who was standing in the shadows of the Rider Base. He walked towards us, his eyes gentle as he watched us.

"How long have you been watching us, Master?" Len asked, and Master Eubulon raised one eyebrow, giving Len a stern look.

"Oh, long enough to see that you completely ignored my orders to have no contact in any way with Kit when we checked on him." Len glanced away guiltily, giving a penitent look to Master Eubulon.

"Sorry," he muttered. Master Eubulon shook his head in amusement, looking from Len to me and back again. Master Eubulon's gaze settled on me, and I could see from the look in his eyes that he was considering whether or not to tell me something. He must've decided against it because his voice was still light when he spoke again.

"I see that Lyra and Chris are good friends of yours already." I nodded slowly, not sure of where he was going to head with this. "You've also taught them the Seven Forms."

I ducked my head nervously, muttering a sheepish apology. Master Eubulon chuckled, making me look up to see him put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not upset, Kit. I'm quite proud of you, to be honest. As little as you know about leading a team, you've already shown that you have potential as a mentor."

I opened my mouth to protest, and Len cut me off. "Master Eubulon's right, Kit. I practiced the Seven Forms with them to see how much they knew, and they knew it better than you did when I taught you the Forms. And let me see, you taught them it, oh, under a week ago?"

"Something like that," I mumbled, embarrassed beyond words. Len opened his mouth to continue to speak, but as he did, I heard Lyra's voice, calling my name. As I turned my head, ready to focus on her words, a chill ran down my body, and Goldenheart flew out of the Advent Void, landing in front of me.

_"James, Drew, and the third Dark Rider are in Gramercy, Kit. We need to hurry."_ Quicksilver's voice was anxious, and I glanced at Master Eubulon and Len.

"I'll be back soon," I promised, and Len held out a fist in response. We bumped fists before holding each other's forearms for a moment.

"Don't get yourself hurt again, rookie," Len ordered.

"When were you chosen by the Advent Gauntlets to be my leader, elder?" I retaliated. Len laughed before I repeated the process with Master Eubulon. Then, I stepped away.

"Advent Gauntlet, activate!" The Advent Gauntlet formed on my arm, and I held it to my face. "Kamen Rider, Equip!" The golden electricity whirled around me, coiling around my legs, then my torso and arms, and finally, my head. The helmet, which was shaped like a cynogriffon's head, showed me exactly where the Dark Riders were, and Goldenheart shifted her size, allowing me to jump onto her back.

Len and Master Eubulon stepped back, allowing Goldenheart to unfold her wings. She leapt into the sky, and I hung on as she flew.

_"Kit, make an Advent Portal!"_

_It'll take too much energy!_

_"Not with my help!"_

I placed my gloved hands together, focusing, and I felt the familiar surge of energy leave me, going to make the portal. Goldenheart flew right into it, and this time, the feeling wasn't so worrisome. Lyra and Chris were already at the battlefield in full armor, allowing me to finally get a good look at the armor of my friends.

Lyra's armor was silver, and the helmet was shaped like a griffin's head. The armor on her chest and along her sides was black, and she had nearly unnoticeable slots in her armor's back, much like my own. Her boots were silver with no heels at all, unlike Siren's, and the back of the boots was black. Her Advent Gauntlet still covered most of her left forearm, and on the underside on her forearm was the holster for the cards.

Chris's armor was dark brown, and his helmet was shaped like the head of a wolf. The armor on his chest was a lighter shade of brown, and so was the armor on his sides and boots. Unlike Lyra's armor and my own, he didn't have any slits in the back of his armor, making me curious. His Advent Gauntlet covered about half of his left forearm, and on the underside of his own forearm was the holster for his Advent Cards.

Goldenheart flew down, and I pulled an Advent Card out, swiping it through the Advent Gauntlet and feeling it fade away from my hand. 'Sword Vent.' A katana flew down, and I caught it as Goldenheart dived towards James.

_"Make him pay for hurting you, Kit!"_ She snarled, and I narrowed my eyes under my visor.

_Trust me. He will,_ I promised.

James' armor was navy with his helmet shaped like that of a hydra's. The armor on his chest was dark blue instead of the navy like the rest of his armor, and his boots were black. His Dark Gauntlet covered nearly half of his forearm, and he pulled out a card from the holster.

"I can't believe it," he hissed. "You were to die, Taylor. How did you survive that kind of injury?"

Under my visor, I smirked. "I have friends in high places, unlike some people, James."

He lunged at me with his sword, and I raised my own to defend myself, blocking and then attacking. I caught him on the shoulder and on the chest hard, and then I kicked, knocking him backwards onto the ground. I pulled out another Advent Card, swiping it.

'Attack Vent.'

Goldenheart flew down, wrapping around me once and setting my katana on fire before lunging towards James, biting him and carrying him into the sky before diving back to the ground with him still in her mouth. I lashed at him with my flaming katana, and he curled up, gasping, before I felt another hand grab me and spin me around.

It was the third Dark Rider, and I caught a glimpse of Chris, lying limp on the ground before I was thrown backwards. I collided with a tree violently and moaned, feeling my body protest the brutal treatment. Lyra was thrown in a similar fashion, and we exchanged a glance.

_We need help. Badly._

(Third Person)

The female walked into the room where the Advent Gauntlets were, placing something on a counter. One of the Advent Gauntlets, the Lynx Gauntlet, was shining brightly as the young woman approached it, her dark eyes cautious and hesitant as she turned back to stare at the white item she had placed on the counter.

_**I know that Master Eubulon has told me it's my choice, and I know that it's permanent. But Kit, Chris, and Lyra need my help, and besides, she's already agreed to take it up for me. I trust her, and the Rider Equips need me.**_

Holding her hand out, the woman's hand hovered over the Lynx Gauntlet, and she whispered the words needed to activate the bond. "I'll do it."

The Advent Gauntlet wrapped itself around her left forearm, and the Lynx stepped out from the shadows.

_**"My Rider."**_

_**Let's ride, Kerathyle.**_

(Kit's POV)

I stumbled to my feet, weakly fighting off the blows that were aimed at me. I knew as well as Lyra did that Chris was injured, possibly enough to need a healing trance to heal, but we couldn't get away. With James, Drew, and the third Dark Rider on our backs, we could barely defend ourselves on our own, and our Advent Beasts were being attacked by the Dark Riders' Shadow Beasts.

"We need help," Lyra breathed weakly, and I nodded, summoning Goldenheart with an Advent Card. She attack James and Drew, knocking them back, and as she did, another Rider Equip emerged from the mirrors.

The Rider had armor that was the palest of blues. Her chest and sides were striped a darker shade, and her helmet was based after a Lynx. Her Advent Gauntlet covered most of her forearm, and her boots were so pale that they looked nearly white.

"James! Let them go!" The new Rider demanded, and I froze.

_No way….._

_**Her? I didn't think the Lynx Gauntlet would choose her!**_ Lyra yelped mentally.

James, Drew, and the third Dark Rider simply looked at each other, and then James lunged towards the new arrival. The Lynx Rider hurtled forward, lashing out with a thin blade that didn't seem like it could do any harm and fighting James as if she had seen him fight before. James was surprised, and she pulled out an Advent Card, swiping it.

'Attack Vent.'

A large Lynx leapt at James, dragging him across the ground and throwing him into a tree. James collided with it brutally, and the armor faded away rapidly, leaving him bruised and battered.

"You'll pay for this, Riders!" He yelled as his teammates hauled him up, using an Advent Portal to vanish into the sky.

Lyra and I let our armor fade away, and we stared at the Lynx Rider, who let her own armor fade away.

Her dark brown hair was straight again, and she wore a uniform much like the ones Lyra, Chris, and I currently wore, only hers had the symbol of a Lynx on it. I hadn't seen her in a uniform like that for awhile, and I couldn't help but smirk as she approached us.

"Looks like I'm part of the team now," Maya told me, and I nodded, walking over to Chris. I had a small gash on my forehead that would heal, and Lyra had bruises all over. Chris was going to be in bad shape, I knew, and Maya and I knelt next to him.

"He's going to need care from Master Eubulon," Maya murmured, and I frowned, knowing that Chris wouldn't be pleased about that.

_"He may not need Eubulon's help,"_ Goldenheart informed us, walking forwards slowly. _"You can heal him, Kit."_

I stared at my Advent Beast, briefly wondering if Advent Beasts could lose their minds. _No I can't._

_"Can. It's one of your gifts, I'm sure of it. Just try!"_

Not really sure of what I was to do, I placed one hand on Chris's head, and then it came to me instinctively. The healing power flowed through me, and it felt wonderful. It felt like peace, pure bliss, happiness, all of the best emotions merged into one. I focused, and the energy went from me to Chris, leaving me and healing him. I watched in utter shock as he healed, and Maya's jaw dropped.

"Amazing, Kit. None of us could ever do that," Maya whispered, and I shook my head, trying to clear it of the fog that was rapidly filling it.

"I can….believe that….." I managed to get out as I finished healing Chris. Apparently doing that took its own toll, because I slumped, crumpling backwards as my body went slack of its own accords.

"Kit!" Lyra caught me, and I felt her cool hand on my forehead. I blinked up at her weakly.

"I'll be fine. Jus' need to rest," I rasped, my eyes like lead.

Lyra pulled me to my feet, and she nearly collapsed under my weight. I opened my mouth to protest, but then Goldenheart gently took my arm into her mouth, looking at Lyra with gentle golden eyes.

_I have him, little one. I'll get him back to the Base._

"There's a simpler way," Lyra replied softly. "We'll use an Advent Portal. We all need to get back, anyhow."

"Yeah," Maya added ruefully. "Master Eubulon's getting worried."

"How-"

"I told him what I was going to do before I did it. He already had a third Siren ready," Maya answered, neatly cutting me off.

"Who?" I inquired, feeling some of my strength slowly make its way back into my body.

Maya hesitated before saying softly, "Sarah."

That gave me a rush of sudden energy, and I jerked my arm out of Goldenheart's mouth. "_What?_ Are you all _crazy?_ Adam won't let her! Besides, she's never fought in her life!"

"Master Eubulon and I have been training her behind Adam's back. He'll have to live with it," Maya retorted. "Pryce has no clue that I'm a Rider Equip now. I doubt he'll be anywhere near pleased when he does find out."

"Yeah." I stood shakily, feeling like I was strong enough to stand on my own. "He won't be upset. He'll be absolutely _pissed,_ Maya."

Maya shrugged, looking completely unrepentant, and she caught me by the elbow when I wavered. "Let's get Chris back to the Base, and then we can deal with the anger issues that the team will have."

Five minutes later, we had gotten Chris to the Infirmary unnoticed, and Maya had contacted Master Eubulon. We were about to leave to head to the Dining Hall when Master Eubulon strode in, his eyes examining each and every one of us individually. Satisfied that the only one who was badly injured was Chris, he walked over to the bed that Maya and I had managed to haul Chris on to.

"Maya, I see that you have the Lynx Gauntlet," Master Eubulon remarked as he put Chris into a healing trance.

"Yes, Master," Maya replied softly, her dark eyes worried as she looked over Chris. He really was in bad shape. Not quite as bad as I had been, but bad enough.

"Sarah is on her way here now. I assume you still have the Siren Deck?" Master Eubulon inquired, turning to look at her. Maya nodded, holding the Deck out, and he took it, swiftly breaking Maya's contract with the Swan Advent Beast with a wave of his hand.

Sarah walked in right after, her reddish hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing the Siren uniform. Master Eubulon turned to her, giving her the Deck without a single thought. "I'm proud of you, Sarah. I wouldn't have expected you to want to be a Rider."

"It's nothing, Master. I've always been intrigued by it, and when I heard that Maya was considering stepping down, I was more than willing to rise to the challenge," Sarah replied, her voice soft. "Besides, you need the team to be as strong as possible right now, and you need someone whom all of the Riders trust."

Maya nodded. "That's why I asked if you were willing," Maya said, admiration in her eyes. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble at all, Maya. I know what it feels like to be a civilian with a Rider as your boyfriend." Sarah and Maya both rolled their eyes before Sarah continued. "It's a pain when they run off and you have no clue if they'll be safe."

"You're telling me," Maya answered amusedly, and then she turned to Master Eubulon again. "Are we going to tell the others now?"

Master Eubulon nodded. "Yes. Better to tell them right away than to cover it up with lies."

"Great, now I get to face the fireworks," Maya muttered, and I smirked, sending her a thought and telling her to relax. Her dark eyes narrowed and she glowered at me. "Get out of my head, Taylor."

I backed up, raising my hands teasingly. "Can't help it. Advent Bond, remember?" I pointed out, tapping one finger to my temple. Maya scowled before sighing.

"Let's get this over with," Maya sighed wearily, and I stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. You aren't alone. If they try to get on you, you'll have Lyra and I to back you up all the way," I promised, and Lyra stepped up as well, placing a hand on Maya's other shoulder.

"Yeah. Kit's right. We're there for you. Always." Lyra's voice held conviction in it, and it was a silent promise as well.

Maya looked at both of us before nodding, pride shining in her eyes once more. "Yeah, you're right, both of you. Let's go and deal with the sparks."

(Adam's POV)

I watched in confusion as Sarah came in, wearing the Siren uniform with the Advent Deck in her hand. I stood immediately, but Master Eubulon waved a hand, making me sit down reluctantly as Maya, Kit, Lyra, and Sarah all stood around Master Eubulon. I felt my teammates' confusion through the bond, and I nearly fell out of my seat when Sarah's voice entered my mind.

_**Relax, Adam. All will be explained.**_

"Riders," Master Eubulon began. "I believe it's time that I bring up two changes to the team."

"What changes?" Quinn exclaimed, and Chase and Hunt exchanged a confused look.

"I'm no longer Kamen Rider Siren," Maya said, causing an immediate uproar.

"What?" Len demanded, his eyes shocked and confused as he leapt to his feet.

"That makes only eleven of us!" Van protested.

"Silence!" Master Eubulon's stern voice made us all freeze in place, and he fixed us all with a stern look. "Sarah will take over the Siren duties. She has been training with Maya and I for the past few weeks, and as for why you all did not know this, we did not wish for Xaviax to find out about the change in the team."

"Why isn't Maya Kamen Rider Siren anymore?" Pryce demanded, his eyes fixed on his girlfriend.

Kit and Maya exchanged a long look before Maya said, "Advent Gauntlet, activate!"

A light blue Advent Gauntlet formed on her left forearm, covering the fabric of her jacket. Gasps came from around the room, and Master Eubulon raised a hand for silence.

"I've been having dreams of the Lynx Gauntlet for months on end now, and when Kit, Lyra, and Chris returned, I knew what I had to do. I requested that Master Eubulon choose someone who could be trusted by the rest of you all from the start of her time on the team, and that person was Sarah."

Pryce looked uneasy, and I felt worried. Sarah had never fought in a battle, not once in her life, and I didn't think she should be on the battlefield. The only thing that comforted me was the fact that I would be next to her, fighting with her and would be able to protect her if she got hurt. What bothered Pryce, I knew, was the fact that he would no longer be able to help Maya as much when she fought.

"Pryce." Kit spoke up, and Pryce turned his gaze on the younger Rider.

"Yes, Kit?"

"I know you're worried about Maya being a part of the Earth Rider Team, but I promise you she won't be alone. She has Lyra, Chris, and I to fight alongside her, so she'll be as safe as we can make her," Kit explained, and Pryce stood up, walking over to Kit and standing only a few inches away from him.

"I'll take your word on that, Rider. Because if she gets injured like you were, I promise you, if you had anything to do with it, you'll be in the Void before you realize it. Got it?" Pryce growled, and Kit nodded.

"I promise."

Pryce stepped away from Kit, his dark eyes serious, and I stared at my mirror twin, trying to figure out what was nagging me about him. Lyra and Kit looked so much alike that it wasn't even funny. If I hadn't known better, I would've sworn that they were siblings, and I glanced at Lyra for a brief moment. She was staring at Kit with a look filled with sadness, grief, frustration, confusion, and other conflicting emotions. Kit didn't seem to notice it, but I realized that Master Eubulon's eyes weren't on any of us. They were on Lyra, and his brow was furrowed in thought.

"Well." Len spoke up, and I saw him rub his eyes tiredly. "I'd say that we all need to crash early. Today's been crazy, and I know that I'm tired."

Chance nodded, standing as well. "Yeah. I'm heading up," he stated, and I couldn't help but chuckle softly to myself. He always said that, even though our rooms were on the same floor. I'd never understood that phrase, and I had the feeling that I never would.

All of the other Riders dispersed quickly as well, and Len and Kit headed off towards the room the pair had always shared, seeing as the rule was two Riders to a room to save space. I shared a room with Sarah now, and I stood up, stretching as she walked over to me. I wrapped an arm around her waist, and we headed off to our room. I was too tired to yell at her for hiding the fact that she was going to be a Rider, and truth be told, I sort of understood her reasoning.

I'd find the energy to yell later. Right now, all I wanted was to go to sleep.

(Lyra's POV)

I watched Kit and Len walk off to their room, sighing inwardly. I knew that I had a room of my own to go to, one that I didn't have to share, but I couldn't help but worry about Kit. I still didn't understand why he didn't realize who he really was, and I wished that I could understand what was going on in that head of his.

I turned a bit too quickly, and I swayed, nearly toppling from mere exhaustion. A hand caught me by my arm, and I heard Master Eubulon's concerned voice, saying, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, pulling away. "I'm fine," I replied a bit too quickly, and Master Eubulon narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you insist that you're fine when you aren't?" Damn it. I really hadn't been paying attention when Kit had told me that Master Eubulon could see through lies.

I looked away, not wanting to answer, and Master Eubulon looked at me sternly. "Is it about Kit?"

I whirled on him, unable to keep the shock out of my voice. "How do you know?"

"I haven't forgotten your grandparents, Lyra, and I sense that Kit is more than he realizes. He's your brother, isn't he?" My knees refused to hold me up, and I slumped to the ground, staring up at Master Eubulon.

"How-"

"Lyra, the No-Men know many things. I was looking at Kit's file when I noticed that he was adopted and that his birth parents are your parents." Master Eubulon looked at me gently, and I turned my face away, ashamed of the tears that were welling up rapidly in my eyes. "He doesn't remember anything, does he?"

"No." My voice broke pitifully. "He doesn't even recognize me."

I heard the rustle of Master Eubulon's trench coat, and then I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Lyra, don't be ashamed. You have every right to be upset. You've searched for him all this time, haven't you, only to find that he has no clue whom you are? That gives you every right to be hurt."

"I just…I want to tell him, but he has such a perfect life with Frank! I don't even feel like I should be here! I feel so out of place 'cause I just want to tell him about Mum and Dad and our family, and I can't!" A few stray tears slipped down my face, and I brushed them away quickly, looking down. "I just want to be able to call him 'Brother' again, but I'm scared to. I'm scared that Xaviax'll use that against us."

"Lyra." I didn't look at Master Eubulon, and he said my name again. "Lyra, look at me." He didn't make any attempt to move until I finally looked up at his face, meeting his concerned gaze. "Lyra, Frank knew who you parents were well. They were close friends, and remember, Frank is your godfather. He's kept Kit safe and will continue to do so. One day, though, Kit will have to be told, and I sense that the time for him to know is coming rapidly."

I nodded, looking away, and Master Eubulon spoke again. "It isn't just about Kit, though, is it? You're under a lot of pressure, much more than any of your new teammates know."

"Yes." My voice was little more than a whisper, and Master Eubulon shook his head.

"Lyra. You're only nineteen. You can't expect to be perfect, and you absolutely cannot expect to be able to handle all the responsibilities of your family on your own. You'll need to let the others in."

"I don't know how to!" I cried out, feeling my frustration flare. "I haven't trusted anyone since I was little, and now I don't know how to! Mum and Dad, they always told me to trust only myself, and now I'm so confused and frustrated because I don't know how to trust someone else or be a friend! Chris was the first friend I've ever had, and Kit was the second! Hell, I don't even know if Kit counts, seeing as he really is my brother, even though he doesn't remember it!"

"Shush, little one. You need to relax," Master Eubulon crooned, and something in me snapped. I broke out crying, and Master Eubulon wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as I let myself cry for the first time in over a decade. His hand brushed my hair back like my father's had when I was little and had hurt myself, and that comforted me in a way I didn't understand.

I heard Akeona join us, and she let one of her wings brush my back. _**"Oh, little one. You're trying to do too much at once. You need someone to share the responsibility with."**_

I felt Master Eubulon nod in response to Akeona's words, and as I drifted off to sleep, exhausted from my breakdown, I heard his whisper of, "You need Kit."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. Reviews are always welcome. Until next time, let's ride!


	7. Chapter 6: Haunted by the Past

Kamen Rider Lynx: Hey, everyone! Enjoying this so far? I hope you are. This chapter is going to be wild, and it'll bring in a few things I originally didn't plan to put in the story until later. I'm not so sure if I'm happy with this chapter, so please, review and critique! Also, I don't own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

* * *

Chapter 6: Haunted By the Past (Lyra's POV)

_I walked towards my house slowly, feeling fear and adrenaline suddenly rush through me. Something was wrong. Very wrong._

_"Akeona?" The Advent Beast landed on my shoulder, and I heard her voice in my ear._

_**"I'm here, Lyra. You need to get out of here. It isn't safe."**_

_"I'm not leaving," I responded stubbornly, and I ran softly towards the house. _

_A gunshot made me freeze, and then, without even thinking about it, I screamed, "MUM! DAD!" Voices came from in the house, and I ran in just to see my parents and the rest of my family fall to the ground, murdered and coated in their own blood. I did the most reasonable thing that any six-year old who had just seen her parents get murdered would do._

_I panicked and ran, which was a big mistake._

_I heard three sets of footsteps hurtle after me, and I could tell whose was whose. James' were heavier, bulkier, louder. I could hear him as I ran through the woods, trying to get to the creek, trying to get to a reflective surface to use as a portal to Ventarra for help. Drew's were softer, harder to hear, and I had to focus on figuring out where his were._

_It was Danny's that scared me. I didn't hear his until it was almost too late, and by the time that I had dodged, James had wrapped an arm around my throat, yanking me backwards into the water and from there, to Xaviax's lair. I fought viciously, struggling and trying to get away, and Danny and Drew grabbed me by the arms, pulling me to my feet and yanking me towards a dark hall._

_"NO! NO! Let go of me!" I screeched, thrashing against the restraining arms. "NO!"_

_"Lyra!"_

_"Let go!" I screeched again, and I got an arm free, lashing out with a punch._

"Geez, Lyra! Wake up!"

I jerked awake violently and saw Kit leaning over me, one hand clamped firmly over his nose. "K-Kit?" I stammered, my breathing still ragged as my whole body trembled.

"Kit, is she awake?" Len was in the doorway, his eyes anxious, and Chris and Maya were right behind him. Kit turned and nodded, making Len smirk. "She punched you?"

"When she was asleep," Kit replied sharply, his voice sounding a bit off from the broken nose, and I stared at Maya and Chris, both of whom pushed past Len to stand by my bed.

"Lyra, are you okay? I heard you screaming in your sleep." Maya's voice was anxious. Crap. There goes trying to keep the nightmares a secret.

"Nightmare," I replied shakily, running a hand through my sweat-drenched hair.

"Must've been one hell of a nightmare," Chris noted, his dark eyes meeting mine. I kept my gaze carefully neutral, knowing that he had enough experience in the Marines to be able to see through people fairly easily. "I'm honestly surprised that no one else heard you. It sounded like you were trying to scream for help."

"Riders?" Master Eubulon walked up behind Len, not wearing his long black trench coat.

"Master Eubulon," Kit, Chris, Maya, Len, and I murmured in unison.

"What happened?" Master Eubulon asked, and Len quickly explained.

"We all heard Lyra screaming in her sleep so we came to see what was wrong. We found her thrashing on her bed and lashing out with punches and kicks, so Kit tried to wake her up. He didn't dodge a punch in time, which is why he has a broken nose." I heard the amusement in Len's voice, and Kit shot his old friend a cold look.

Master Eubulon's gaze settled on me, and I made sure that my gaze was still neutral as I met his gaze evenly.

Maya spoke up then. "Kit, why don't we go back to your room so that I can heal your nose and all of us can head back to bed? It's 2:13 in the morning, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Kit looked at me worriedly before nodding, slowly standing up. The look on his face reminded me of…No, I was not going to head onto Memory Lane, not now. Chris, Len, and Kit were out of the room in seconds, and Maya stayed behind for a moment, saying, "I hope you can get back to sleep, Lyra. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, making my voice as sure as possible, and Maya left, heading off to heal Kit's nose. Master Eubulon watched her before he turned, looking at me with a gaze full of worry. He walked to my bed and sat on the edge, his eyes concerned as they met mine.

"Lyra, what was that nightmare about? I myself heard you screaming as well and felt the terror that was coming from you in waves. That was not simply a nightmare, was it?" I really was starting to come to resent the way he saw right through me. Really, I was.

"No," I admitted wearily. "I haven't slept through the night without that nightmare for, oh, since I was six."

"What is it about?"

I hesitated, and Master Eubulon pressed on. "I will tell no one."

"Xaviax murdering my parents," I whispered, feeling frustrated. "It's haunted me for years."

I heard Master Eubulon sigh softly, felt him hug me gently. "Lyra. You haven't had an easy childhood. It's been far from easy, from what I understand. But you have Kit, Chris, Maya, Len, all of us to help you through this. You need to speak about it to someone other than me, to someone closer to your age as well."

"But which of them would understand it?" I looked at him, feeling desperate.

Master Eubulon looked at down, not meeting my gaze before he met my gaze, saying the one name that I really hadn't wanted to hear. "Kit."

I wanted to scream, cry, do anything other than considering telling Kit. "No," I responded instantly. "Absolutely not."

Master Eubulon chuckled ruefully, shaking his head. "You and your parents, Lyra. I have never met anyone else who was this stubborn. Even Kit isn't, and that surprises me. You seem to have inherited it." His gaze softened, and he spoke in a gentler tone. "Lyra, all of the Riders - including you, Chris, Maya, and Kit - are like my children. I cannot stand seeing you hurt. For your sake, you need to talk about it." I opened my mouth to protest, and he raised a hand. "Hear me out. I suggest that you tell Kit simply because he is the one who you are closest too, are you not? You feel the connection to him because of your bond, the bond between siblings. That _never_ dies, _even if_ the siblings do not remember one another."

I turned my head, knowing in my heart that what he said was true. Yes, I felt a bond to Kit that I had never felt with anyone else. It was the bond of being able to tell him everything and know I wouldn't be teased. It was the bond of knowing what he felt, where he was. It was the bond that siblings, even those who hated each other, had.

"Now, you need to get some sleep. I'm not going to be gentle on you in training simply because of a hard night's sleep," Master Eubulon said gently, trying to cheer me up. It succeeded to a point, but then I remembered that I almost never fell back asleep after the nightmare.

Surprising me, Master Eubulon pushed me back down into the covers, and I felt the warmth luring me in. He placed a hand on my forehead and said softly, "Sleep. You need the rest." Then, I fell into a peaceful abyss of unconsciousness, one free of dreams.

(Eubulon's POV; Earlier)

I jerked awake, sensing panic and fear coming from one of the Riders. Casting out with my mind, I sensed that it was Lyra, panicking from a traumatic dream. I leapt out of bed, walking down the hall, and I heard the screaming stop and heard Kit groan.

"Kit, is she awake?" Len stood at the doorway with Maya and Chris, his eyes anxious as he stared in the door. Kit must've turned, because Len chuckled. "She punched you?"

"When she was asleep." Kit's voice was muffled, probably from his hand, and his voice sounded off. She must've broken his nose. I watched Maya and Chris push past Len, and I heard Maya's voice not long after.

" Lyra, are you okay? I heard you screaming in your sleep."

"Nightmare." Lyra's voice was shaky, and I was pretty sure that only I had heard the panic behind it. Ah. It must've been about her past.

"Must've been one hell of a nightmare." It was natural for Chris to see through that, seeing as he had been a Marine, and I knew that I should step in.

"Riders," I said, catching their attention as I walked to the doorway. Lyra looked past Maya, Chris, and Kit to see me, and I saw the way she kept her face neutral as to not give anything away. Smart girl. She'd learned well.

"Master Eubulon," they all murmured.

"What happened?" I asked, and Len explained quickly. At the end, Kit shot Len an agitated look, and I knew that he was going to get Len back for that in training later.

I was glad when Maya created a sufficient distraction for them, leading them all out and leaving Lyra alone with me. I needed to speak to her. She was too young to hold this in on her own.

I walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of it carefully. I looked into her eyes, seeing the panic, frustration, exhaustion, and plain weariness in them. Eyes are windows to the soul, I've been told. For Lyra, that was certainly true.

"Lyra, what was that nightmare about? I myself heard you screaming as well and felt the terror that was coming from you in waves. That was not simply a nightmare, was it?"

Lyra hesitated. I could tell that she didn't really want to tell me. Then, she replied, "No. I haven't slept through the night without that nightmare for, oh, since I was six."

"What is it about?"

She hesitated again, and I pressed. "I will tell no one," I promised.

"Xaviax murdering my parents," She whispered, and I sensed her frustration. "It's haunted me for years."

I sighed, shaking my head. _**She's little more than a child! **_I wanted to scream. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her and felt her lean into the embrace. "Lyra," I sighed. "You haven't had an easy childhood. It's been far from easy, from what I understand. But you have Kit, Chris, Maya, Len, all of us to help you through this. You need to speak about it to someone else other than me, to someone closer to your age as well."

"But which of them would understand it?" She cried out. I heard the desperation in her voice and looked down, not meeting her gaze. I knew who could help her, but she wouldn't like it.

"Kit."

"No," Lyra said sternly, suddenly looking years older. "_Absolutely_ not."

I chuckled, shaking my head. She was so much like her mother and father. Kit was entirely different. Well, in some ways, at least. In others, he was just like her. "You and your parents, Lyra. I have never met anyone else who was this stubborn. Even Kit isn't, and that surprises me. You seem to have inherited it." Lyra looked away, and I continued. "Lyra, all of the Riders - including you, Chris, Maya, and Kit - are like my children. I cannot stand seeing you hurt. For your sake, you need to talk about it." Lyra opened her mouth to protest, and I raised a hand, cutting her off before she started to speak. "Hear me out," I ordered, and she looked at me dully. "I suggest that you tell Kit simply because he is the one who you are closest to, are you not?"

She turned her head, and I knew that it was true. I stood up, saying words that I hoped would cheer her up, even just a little bit. "Now, you need to get some sleep. I'm not going to be gentle on you in training simply because of a hard night's sleep." She smiled faintly, but it faded fast, not reaching her eyes.

I pushed her back into the sheets and saw her nestle into the warmth. I placed a hand on her forehead, saying, "Sleep, you need the rest." Then I used a simple Karshian mind technique, sending her into a dreamless sleep.  
I stood there, watching her sleep for one long moment. Normally, Lyra looked like she was in her early to mid twenties. Now, it became obvious as to just how young she was. She looked so much younger, looked innocent. How could she be so young but carry such a heavy burden? She looked nothing like the warrior that I saw when she was awake.

I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I walked back to my room and sat on the edge of the bed. I heard the rustle of wings, and Akeona landed in the doorway, her silver eyes nervous as she hopped in, glancing around nervously.

_**"May I talk with you?"**_ Akeona inquired wearily.

I nodded, motioning for her to come in. She leapt, flying to the bed and landing on it next to me. She curled up in a small ball, shifting her size so that she was the size of a Labrador retriever.

_**"I'm worried for Lyra….She hasn't….She isn't helping herself."**_ Akeona's voice was frustrated as she admitted that she was worried like I was. I understood her fear and worry. Advent Beasts had a special bond with their Riders, one that went down to the soul. If Lyra really had been a Rider Equip since she was three or four, Akeona would know her best, and, naturally, she would know when something was wrong. Unfortunately, that didn't mean that she could help her Rider.

"No, she isn't." I didn't bother speaking with telepathy. No one was awake, and it didn't matter who heard me anyhow. They wouldn't understand what I was talking about.

_**"Do you think we should contact Frank?"**_

_**I'm starting to think we need to. Yes. I'll help.**_

(Lyra's POV)

I stirred and rolled over, moaning softly. I didn't want to get up. I felt warm, peaceful, better than I had in a very long time. I felt a weight on my chest and opened my eyes to stare into warm silver.

_**"Morning."**_ Akeona's voice was soft as she clambered to her feet. She leapt off of me, landing on the ground beside the bed. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked around, realizing only then that Master Eubulon must've carried me to my room.

I pushed back to covers, missing the warmth of the comforter almost instantly. Still a bit groggy, I made my way to the closet to throw on a clean uniform before heading into the bathroom, planning to splash some cold water on my face to wake up some more.

As I started splashing cold water onto my face, I heard an Advent Portal open in my room. Grateful that the door was closed, I froze and glanced at the mirror, ready to leap into it to escape. Footsteps came towards the bathroom, and I quickly slipped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed. I heard the all-too familiar footsteps enter the small room and stepped back.

The curtain was ripped open, and James grabbed me by the throat, yanking out. Immediately I reacted, grabbing his wrist and digging my fingers into the sensitive pressure points there. His grip loosened, and I kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back, his head colliding with the wall, and I mentally screamed, _**Help!**_

I felt the familiar leap of my teammates' minds, and seconds later, I sensed the whole base go into a lockdown.

_Lyra, hold him off for just a few more minutes! We're on our way!_ Kit cried, and I responded.

_**Trying!**_

I blocked the punch that James threw at me, but I didn't see the kick. He caught me on the head, **hard.** I stumbled back, and my flailing arms hit the mirror, shattering it. Glass flew everywhere, and some of it cut my face and arms. It distracted James, and I took the opportunity to get out of there. I was almost at the door when an arm wrapped around my neck, cutting off my airways. I elbowed James, breaking free, and I considered running again. Before I could, I was forced to change my mind.

A different hand yanked me by the hair, and then Drew was throwing me backwards, into the bedside table that I had. My head connected with a corner, and I felt warm blood trickle down my scalp. I put a hand to my head and it came back coated in thick, red liquid. Crap. Not good.

Before I could regain my senses, Drew had jerked me to my feet, and I felt my legs try to give way. He covered my face with a cloth, and I choked, not allowing myself to breathe. "You could do that," Drew taunted. "Or you could simply breathe and let yourself pass out that way. Much less harm to your brain cells."

I attacked him mentally, making him go rigid but not loosen his grip. _**And you are a sadistic son of a bitch who needs to be shown why you don't mess with me. AKEONA!**_

Enraged, my Advent Beast flew into the room with Kit right behind her. She attacked Drew and James, and the two of them stumbled back. I was pissed when Drew's grip didn't slacken. In fact, it did something that scared me more than anything else could.

It shifted so that if Drew moved even slightly, if _I_ moved even slightly, it would end with my neck broken.

"Let her go," Kit growled, and James clicked his tongue, shaking his head. Akeona looked at me, and I saw terror in her silver eyes.

_**"Lyra!"**_

_**Get help. Now.**_

_**"The others are on their way, but you need to get free!"**_

_**Akeona, go get Maya and Chris, now!**_

_**"Not while he still has you!"**_

_GO!_

"Not a chance. She's coming with us to Xaviax." James' voice was cruel as he continued speaking, and Kit started to lunge, only to freeze mid-step when Drew twisted my neck ever so slightly, making me whimper from the excruciating pain that ran down my neck and back.

"Well, James. We can't exactly have him leaving now, can we? He knows too much. Might as well take him too, as a gift," Drew chuckled. James looked at Drew and raised his eyebrows, appearing to be in deep thought. I looked at Kit desperately, and I started snapping orders through the Advent Bond.

_**Kit, get **__out__** of here. Get help!**_

_I'm not leaving you. _

_**Kit-**_

I broke the communication when a third Rider Equip appeared behind Kit, scaring the Rider right out of me. He grabbed Kit around the neck, and Kit choked as he was lifted right off of his feet. I gasped and inhaled the drug on the cloth, making me dizzy. My vision spun, and I felt my body go completely limp against my will.

As my vision blurred, I heard screams and yells from down the hall, and then everything went black.

(Maya's POV)

I had felt Lyra's panicked mental scream, and the panic sent me to my knees, making it hard for me to breathe. I was in my room with Pryce, and Pryce was on his knees next to me instantly, holding me by the shoulders.

"What is it, Maya?"

"Lyra," I choked out. "She's in trouble! James and Drew have gotten into the Base!"

Pryce was on his feet in seconds, barking orders into his communicator. I heard sounds that were similar to mirror calls and looked at Pryce in confusion. "Master Eubulon's sealing off the reflective surfaces," Pryce explained, pulling me to my feet. "That way, only way out is through an Advent Portal, right?"

I nodded shakily and then winced when I felt pain sear through the bond. An image flashed through my mind, shown to me by Akeona.

_Kit was being held around the neck by the third Dark Rider, and Lyra was being restrained by Drew, a cloth pressed over her face. Her eyes fluttered as she went limp, and Kit struggled, only to be knocked unconscious by James not long after his first sign of struggling. James, Drew, and the third Dark Rider all smirked, amused._

_"Well, we came for one but got two. Xaviax'll be pleased," James drawled. Drew nodded._

_"Let's go. I sense more Riders coming," Chance's mirror twin warned, and James raised a hand, summoning an Advent Portal._

_Then they were gone._

"NO!" I shrieked as I felt the bond go dark. "KIT! LYRA!"

I was vaguely aware of Pryce pulling me to my knees, and then I felt his hands on my cheeks. My dark eyes met his, and he held my gaze. "Maya, where are they taking them?"

"Xaviax's base," I whispered, and Pryce's face went the whitest white possible.

"No," Pryce whispered weakly. "No…."

Chris rushed into the room, his hands holding his own head. "Maya, please tell me you didn't just see what I saw." It was a plead, I knew.

"I wish I could," I replied, pained. "It's true."

"Dammit!" Chris swore, whirling around and running his hands through his hair, pacing as he did so. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! Of all the times……"

I stood shakily, and Pryce held my arm, keeping me from collapsing to the ground again. Len came running into the room, Sarah and Adam on his heels, and Len took one look at my face. "Maya, Chris. Master Eubulon wants to see you two." The look on his face told me that he knew something had happened but wasn't sure what.

I pulled away from Pryce, and I saw Pryce and Len exchange a silent glance. Chris and I walked out of the room, speaking through the Advent Bond.

_**This doesn't make any sense! Why would Xaviax take Lyra **__and __**Kit?**_ I exclaimed.

_**I wish I knew. I've only been a Rider Equip for about a year, so I have no clue why. Though….maybe…nah, that couldn't be why…**_

_**What?**_

_**Lyra told me earlier on that Xaviax has been trying to capture her since she was little. But one time, I caught her thinking about a nightmare she'd had. It was a nightmare of her in Xaviax's base, being tortured. She couldn't have been much more than five or six in it.**_

_**You don't think-**_

_**I hate to say it, but I think so. I think this isn't the first time Xaviax has captured her.**_

We walked into the room that Master Eubulon was standing in, and the Advent Master turned to look at us worriedly.

"Are you two sensing anything from Kit and Lyra?" Master Eubulon asked, his voice calm with an undercurrent of unease.

"No," Chris replied softly.

Master Eubulon sighed, turning and walking to the window. Chris and I exchanged a glance before slowly walking up to stand next to him.

"I do not understand….Xaviax gave up on Kit a long time ago…Why would he take both?" the Advent Master whispered.

Chris and I exchanged another glance before answering wearily, "We don't know."

(Adam's POV)

Having heard about Kit and Lyra being captured, I knew what I needed to do. The question was, how would I be able to get out of the Base without being caught? I thought about that as I headed back to the room I shared with Sarah, thinking furiously about my options.

One. I could simply leave and say I was going on a walk and would be back soon. That would work. Maybe. But then I wouldn't be able to take the supplies I needed.

Two. I could wait until nightfall and leave then when nearly everyone would be asleep. Problem would be that two Riders would be watching the Base, and I'd have trouble getting out.

Three. I could tell Master Eubulon what I was considering and pray that he would let me go. Though the chances that I would end up in a room with no reflective surfaces of any kind and guarded by my teammates would be very high.

I sighed, sitting on my bed and putting my head in my hands. This wasn't going to be easy, not like last time. Then, I had been the only one out due to the fact that the others were in suspended hibernation, and I hadn't needed to worry about being caught. This was going to get complicated.

I ended up going with option two. I went to bed early, saying that I was exhausted, and I slipped into a light sleep, assured that I would be woken by Dragreder at midnight. My bag was under my bed, already packed, and when Dragreder woke me up, I slipped out of bed silently, fully dressed. Sarah moaned and rolled over, and I froze, worried that she might be waking up. When she didn't, I kissed her on the forehead lightly and grabbed my bag, slipping out of my room silently.

I was almost at the entrance of the base when I heard a voice say, "Going somewhere?"

I jumped as Len walked out of the shadows, a bag on his back as well. "What are you talking about?" I lied, praying that he wouldn't see through me like he usually did.

"Don't play dumb. You're going off to save Kit and Lyra, aren't you?" That was when instinct took over. If Len was going to try and stop me, he was crazy. I lunged, and he didn't even move until I raised a hand to punch him. Then, he grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back and putting a restraining hand over my mouth. I struggled, but he was infinitely stronger than me, no matter how hard I trained.

Len held me firm, and I heard his voice in my ear. "Are you insane? Do you want to get us all caught?"

"All?" My voice was muffled, and Len looked me in the eye before letting go. He glanced back, and Maya and Chris came out from the shadows as well.

"Looks like you had the same idea the three of us had, Adam," Maya noted. "Len thought that you might be considering it, so we waited to see if you had."

"And you did." Len gave me an amused look, and I shrugged.

"Hey, he's one of us. And so is Lyra. I'm not about to let her be captured, even if it means I'm disobeying a direct order from the Master."

Len laughed. "There's the rebellious Adam that I knew. So, are you in?"

"Yeah. You know that all four of us are going to get _quite _the lecture from Master Eubulon when we get back," I pointed out teasingly.

It was Len's turn to shrug. "Hey, if it works, who cares if we get in trouble?"

(Len's POV)

The four of us had slipped down the halls to the engine room, and unfortunately, Nolan and Ian were guarding it. I glanced at them, thinking, before I whispered to the others.

"Alright, Adam, Chris? Could you two knock Ian out quietly? I can take out Nolan on my own."

Adam and Chris nodded, slipping into the shadows. Maya and I exchanged a look before she stepped back, silently waiting. I looked at my old friend, completely oblivious to what was about to happen, and I felt a wave of guilt rush through me. Pushing that aside, I slipped forward, and as he turned, I wrapped an arm around his throat, cutting off his airways. He struggled furiously, unable to make a sound, and I slid to the ground with him as he lost consciousness.

"Sorry, Nolan, but I had to do it," I apologized softly. Maya walked over, and I stood up. Adam and Chris came over, and Adam looked guilty as well.

"They won't be out for long," Adam informed me.

"I know. That's why we need to grab some cycles and get out," I stated simply. I walked over to where four of the cycles were bunched, and I grabbed the keys for them, tossing one to each of my friends before getting on my own. Thankfully, the entrance was already open, and we were out in a flash.

(Adam's POV)

Xaviax had made a serious mistake, not changing anything. I knew all the ways in and out, and I chose one of the closest entrances to the cells to lead my friends through. It was dark and damp, but it would do to get in and out, assuming we weren't noticed.

I led my friends to the cells, and we found Kit pretty easily. He was curled up on his side in the fetal position, and cuts and gashes littered his body. I broke the door, and he started, panicking for a moment before he recognized us.

"How-"

"Where did they take Lyra?" I demanded, not giving my mirror twin time to think.

Kit hesitated. "I don't know. All I know is that Xaviax had her last."

"Probably in the main section, where we defeated him. Damn it! There goes trying to get out of here unseen," I swore, running my hands through my hair as I tried to figure out some way of getting us all of out here in one piece.

"You really think we can fight Xaviax? Just five of us?" Maya's voice was skeptical, and I turned on her.

"Would you rather leave her here?" Maya's mouth snapped shut with an audible click, and Len looked at me, his gaze trusting.

"How exactly do you propose we do this, then?" I hesitated. I never had led before, but I knew more about the terrain than any of the others. I thought about it, and then I replied uneasily.

"If we can find a reflective surface, we should be able to slip in unnoticed."

"Should?" Chris voiced his concern, and I sighed heavily.

"I don't know if it'll work. But it's the best chance we have," I replied wearily.

Kit motioned towards some water that none of us had noticed. "They left that for me to drink. I think it's drugged, but it'll work as a reflective surface."

"I knew there was a reason why you two were twins." Len chuckled before leaping into the water and vanishing. The four of us followed, and we were stunned by what we saw.

"Ah, Len, Adam, Kit, Maya, and Chris. Whole gang's here!" Xaviax's voice was a taunt, and as I moved forward, he shook his finger, chuckling coldly. "I don't think you want to do that. After all, there are two here whom you want."

"Two?" Len demanded. "I believe only Lyra was caught."

Xaviax smirked, and I would've happily killed him right then and there if I could've. Then, we heard a weak rasp and the sound of struggling, and all of us whirled to see its source.

"Len."

(Len's POV)

I would've recognized that rasp from anywhere. But as far as I knew, she had been dead for almost two months. When I whirled around, though, she was there.

_**Kase!**_

* * *

**_Please review! :) Also, all Kamen Rider Dragon Knight fans, check out way-above-top-secret[dot]com! _**


	8. Chapter 7: Torn

Hey, everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter is finally up, and with it, answers to some questions you probably have. Also, check out my story, Sometimes, if you want to see some cute one-shots from Shattered Mirror that didn't make it into the main story. :) I don't own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

Chapter 7: Torn (Len's POV)

_It was Kase._

Her once long hair had been cut, and it was ragged and filthy to the point where it was almost brown. Dark circles ran under her eyes, and if she had really been pregnant beforehand, I was almost certain that she would've had to have miscarried. She looked as if she had lost almost thirty pounds or more, and injuries coated her frail body. Her blue eyes were dull, but deep in them was a spark of what looked like hope.

Lyra was being held by Drew, and she was fighting furiously. When Drew tried to cover her mouth, she bit down, making him hiss and swear. She held on like a little Rottweiler, not letting go even when the third Dark Rider cuffed her upside the head hard. Drew, infuriated, tossed her halfway across the room, and Adam and Kit moved quickly, catching her and getting knocked over in the process.

My mind wasn't really focusing on all of that, though. It was focused on Kase, the woman I loved, the woman whom I had lost almost two months ago. She had been here this whole time…..How had we not known?

"You see, I've had her here all this time," Xaviax continued. James held Kase firmly with a cruel smile, making me want to send him to the Advent Void and bring him back to send him to the deepest pits of hell. "The thing that you saw die was a clone that I created. Quite tricky, as you might imagine. While dear Kit was unconscious after the wreck, James and Drew dragged Kase from the wreckage and left the clone there." I heard a low growl come from Kit, and I glanced at him in time to see his eyes flash dangerously. Adam had a hand on his shoulder, and Lyra looked tense, ready to run. We needed to get Kase and get out of here. Now. Otherwise, Kit would lose his temper and get us all killed.

Lyra stood, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her slip behind James, moving in rhythm with the shadows. Drew and James didn't notice her, and neither did the third Dark Rider. I was surprised by that, but then I saw that Kit was doing the same thing. Jeez. Lyra was already rubbing off on Kit, or the other way around.

James turned as he sensed Kit and Lyra near him, but Kit was faster. He lashed out with a kick, knocking James senseless onto the ground, and grabbed Kase at the same time, pulling her away from the Dark Rider. He pushed her towards me, and she stumbled, nearly falling. I caught her, pulling her close, and I saw Lyra take Drew down the next second. Kit and Lyra hurtled towards us, and I sensed a wave of energy forming near us.

Kase and I glanced to see what was going on and saw that Maya and Chris were forming an Advent Portal. "We'll leave the Cycles here!" Chris stated. "Those can be replaced."

I nodded in agreement. But as I turned, I saw James' hand grab Kase's shoulder, and I lashed out with a kick. He didn't let go, not until Lyra had him in a headlock. She was grabbed by the third Dark Rider and thrashed as he pulled her arms behind her, twisting them at a painful angle.

The Advent Portal was open, but all of us were tense, even Kase, ready to help Lyra. Lyra had other ideas, however. "GET OUT!" She yelled, motioning with her head towards the Portal.

"Not without you!" Kit snapped, starting to run towards her. A telekinetic shield stopped him, and I realized with a jolt that Lyra wasn't giving us a choice. She was going to force us in if we didn't go willingly.

"Kit, go," Lyra begged, still fighting the Dark Rider. "Please." That came out as a hoarse plead, and I realized that she was terrified. She knew exactly what she was doing, but she would do it anyway.

Kit was shaking his head, and I saw something in his eyes that warned me that he was close to snapping. Lyra gave me a desperate look, and I blinked once in a silent promise. _I'll take care of him if you can't escape._ I saw a hint of relief in her eyes as she nodded. Then, she pushed the telekinetic field towards us, pushing us into the Portal.

Kit lunged, and Adam and I grabbed him, pulling him towards the Portal as he struggled furiously, fighting to get back to Lyra. If we hadn't already rivaled him strength-wise, he would've been able to break free. And as we finally reached the Portal, I heard him yell a word that left me and Adam utterly confused and stunned.

"_SIS!_"

* * *

(Kit's POV)

I didn't understand why we were leaving Lyra behind. And as my best friends pulled me into the Advent Portal, a scream was torn from deep within me, and I howled, "_SIS!_" I had no clue where the word came from, but I yelled it anyway, fighting against Len's firm grip around my chest and Adam's strong grip on my arms. I felt them freeze as we crumpled into the Advent Portal, appearing in the garage of the base seconds later. I slumped to the ground, feeling something in my mind go numb. Images were flashing through my mind faster than I could understand, and half of them seemed familiar.

_A young girl with blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. A man with dark hair and blue eyes. A woman with dark blonde hair that fell in waves. A younger version of me, running around with the young girl. The man and woman watched us, smiling as they did._

I must not have come back to the present soon enough because when I did, Master Eubulon was crouched in front of me with Nolan behind him and Adam and Len at his sides. Master Eubulon's stern eyes searched mine, and I felt his mind probe mine. I threw up a shield out of instinct, and his dark eyes narrowed as he stood.

Nolan held a hand out, and I took it, realizing that I had fallen to the ground. He pulled me to my feet, and then Master Eubulon looked at Maya, Chris, Len, Adam, and I, making me wonder if he'd seen Kase. The look in his eyes scared me more than anything. If we were punished, it was certainly going to be far from pleasant. Then I realized that he wasn't glowering at me. He was glowering at Maya, Chris, Len, and Adam. Aw shit. What had they done to piss him off? Unless….

"You four had better be ready to give me an explanation." It was an order, and the four exchanged a nervous glance.

"Well, you see-"

"Um, it's not what it seems-"

"Master Eubulon, please, listen-"

"We were just trying-"

Master Eubulon raised his eyebrows, and my friends subsided awkwardly. I became certain that he hadn't seen Kase, who was in the middle of the cluster that was made of my friends. She struggled past Len, managing to squirm out of the cluster, and Master Eubulon froze, mouth still open. Nolan and Ian both gasped, taking a step back, and Len wrapped a protective arm around Kase.

"Master Eubulon, please. Don't yell at them. They were just doing what they thought was right." Her voice was weak, and she stumbled, nearly falling. Len wrapped his other arm around her instantly, pulling her close. He put his chin on her shoulder, whispering in her ear, and I saw her relax into his grip. She was so frail after her two months as Xaviax's captive that I was surprised she hadn't already collapsed.

Master Eubulon walked forward, and, after giving Len a reassuring look, picked Kase up. "I want you all to go and get some rest." His voice was much gentler, and I realized that what he cared more about right now was the fact that the Rider the Ventarrans had lost was back and needed medical care. "I will speak about this with you all later."

I walked off with Len, only to have Master Eubulon call me back. "Kit, you need to come with me to the Infirmary. I want to make sure you weren't too badly injured."

I opened my mouth to protest, and Len hissed in my ear, "Just go, rookie."

I glowered at him. "Fine, elder. I'll make you pay for this."

"We'll see," Len replied in amusement as I walked after Master Eubulon. I shot him one more look and heard him chuckle as he walked away. I shook my head, wincing when my shoulder flared with pain. Damn. I wasn't going to be able to get out of the Infirmary visit no matter what I did.

I sat on one of the beds in the Infirmary, waiting for Master Eubulon to tend to me. He had spent a lot of time with Kase, but after what she had been through, that was to be expected. It would take her awhile to heal from all of the wounds she'd received.

I rubbed my shoulder, wincing when I remembered exactly how I had earned myself that wound.

_"Come, Kit. My master would be so pleased if he found out you would work for him. Adam was such a nightmare….You would be perfectly welcome in this family," James drawled, and I glowered up at him coldly from my sitting position against the rock bed I'd woken up on._

_"And you're crazy. You know I'll never join you."_

_James tsked, his eyes filled with disappointment. "I would be honored to call you my brother-in-arms, Kit, and so would Drew and Drake."_

_"Is Drake the third Dark Rider?" I'd seen him when I'd run into Lyra's room. He was about six feet tall with dark brown hair that was about chin-length. He had cold dark eyes, and he seemed to be as good at deception as James was._

_"He'll be flattered that you figured it out." Drew walked into the cell, his hands in the pockets of the black jeans he wore. He had a waist-length dark blue coat on over a black shirt, and I narrowed my eyes. I could only imagine what he might have in there to plan on torturing me. They could do what they wanted-I would never give them the satisfaction of giving in and telling them everything. _

_"So, will you tell us?" James got back on topic quickly, and I snorted._

_"You think I'll tell you anything?" My voice was cold and mocking, and that was my mistake. James lifted me to my feet in seconds, throwing me onto the rock bed. My shoulder smacked the wall hard, and I hissed, feeling it twinge angrily. I felt two sets of arms grab me, and I was thrown again, this time landing on my shoulder even harder. I could've sworn I felt it pop out of its socket and then back in, and I suppressed a groan._

_"Come on." I heard James talk to Drew. "Let this loser reconsider. Lyra's being taken to Xaviax by Drake now."_

_I heard the door to my cell open and close, and then my eyes closed, forcing me to fall into darkness._

"Kit?" For the second time in less than three hours, I found myself coming back to the present after feeling Master Eubulon probe my mind. Again, I threw up the shield and saw the concerned look on his face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Splendid," I replied sourly. He prodded my shoulder, making me flinch from the pain.

"Easy," the Advent Master murmured, letting his hand rest on my sore shoulder. I felt warmth spread through it and the rest of my body, making me relax as all of the pain faded away. "There. Now go and get some rest."

"What time is it?" I inquired, yawning as I did so.

"About 4:30 in the morning," Master Eubulon answered as I stood and stretched. Then, the memory of what had been on my mind from before came back, and I spoke.

"Can I visit my dad later?"

Master Eubulon chuckled, nodding. "Yes," he stated, stepping forward and squeezing my shoulder gently. "But only after you go get a few hours sleep and clean up. Then you can go."

"Thank you," I whispered, heading off to my room and the warm bed that awaited me.

* * *

_I ran through the woods, laughing eagerly. I was five and trying to find my little sister._

_"Lyri! Come on, show yourself!" I yelled, calling her by the nickname I had given her._

_"Not a chance, Kiki!" The voice came from my left, and I turned, seeing the tree that Lyra always climbed to hide. I looked up and saw her giggling, leaves sticking out of her short white-blonde hair._

_"Ha ha. You gave yourself away!" I teased, and she leaped, landing on me and knocking me down. We wrestled for a moment before I heard my dad's voice, gently separating us._

_"Easy, kiddos. Come on, get up." Lyra and I were hoisted to our feet by Mum and Dad, and Mum fussed over Lyra._

_"You're three! I understand your brother training so eagerly to be a Rider, but not you! You need to have some fun!" I deflated at that. I hated being a Rider. It made me a freak at school, and Lyra was the only friend I had. Lyra was perfect for it, though. The perfect little soldier Mum and Dad wanted. Dad noticed my look and rustled my hair affectionately. _

_"Come on you two and get cleaned up. Frank will be here soon."_

_"Uncle Frank!" Kit and I exclaimed eagerly._

_"He's your godfather," Mum tried to explain, as always, but it never changed what we called him. To us, he was Uncle._

_I turned, waiting for my little sister to come, but she fell back, rolling into the water of the creek._

_"Lyra!"_

_An older girl, a teenager stopped me, spinning me around to face her. "You have to remember, Kit," she ordered, and I squirmed, trying to get away._

_"What do you mean?" I demanded, my voice rising an octave._

_"Remember who I am, Kit. Only you can help me now."_

"Kit! Wake up-OW! Kit!" I jerked awake to find Len shaking me and rubbing one of his eyes at the same time. "Dammit rookie! You didn't need to give me a black eye!"

I sat up slowly, my mind taking in my surroundings. That's right; I was back in my room at the Base. "What happened?" I asked, looking at my friend.

"You tried to take my head off is what happened," Len muttered sarcastically. "You were tossing around in your sleep, and I tried to wake you up. I swear, you and Lyra are too much alike for your own good." _**Lyra.**_

"I was dreaming of her," I murmured, rubbing my own eyes as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I hadn't changed out of my clothes when I'd fallen asleep.

"Not surprising. Probably your subconscious reminding you that she's been captured by Xaviax." Len leaned against his bed, his eyes calm as he spoke.

"Maybe…." Somehow, I didn't believe that. "I'm gonna go visit my dad. Wanna come?"

"Nah. Master Eubulon's decided that I'm going to be the first one to get chewed out. I've got to go to his room in thirty minutes. You go ahead and get cleaned up. I'm sure your dad would love a visit from you."

"Yeah…." I walked into the bathroom, but my mind couldn't shake the dream.

_"Remember who I am, Kit. Only you can help me now."_

* * *

Three-quarters of an hour later, I was riding my motorcycle to my dad's. It had been almost three months since I had last seen him, and I knew, I just knew, that I was more than likely going to get chewed out for not contacting him when I'd been in town.

But then again, maybe not.

Dad welcomed me in and I wandered around the apartment I had occupied just a few months prior. It hadn't changed, but it still felt odd, being a guest in the home that I had grown up in. Or at least, the home I _thought_ I'd grown up in.

"Kit." I turned around with a glass of water in my hand, my other hand in my pocket. "I'm so glad to see that you're safe. I got an anxious call about you from Michelle, and well, I called Master Eubulon after that. He was worried about you. I heard what happened with Kase, and I'm so glad that she's been found." He examined my face with those eyes that always seemed to see through me, and I glanced away for a moment. "Still, I sense that something else is troubling you. What is it, son?"

I hesitated, gathering my thoughts. "Do you know who Lyra Sharton is?"

My father paused, and for the first time, I saw a hint of doubt pass over his face. "Why?" he inquired, effectively evading the question I had posed to him.

"She's one of my new friends and Xaviax has her right now. But I've started having dreams…." I trailed off, walking leisurely around the room.

"About what?" Dad prompted hesitantly.

"About me playing with her when I was little and calling her 'Lyri.' She called me 'Kiki.' And there were two adults, the male with dark brown hair and gray-blue eyes, the female with dirty-blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. They told us that someone we called 'Uncle Frank' was coming over. Somehow, I sense that 'Uncle Frank' was you. What-" I broke off nervously, hesitant to pose the question. "Why would I call her my little sister when the first time I met her was a couple of weeks ago?"

Dad sighed, putting his glass of water down on the kitchen table. "I didn't plan on having this conversation with you so early on, son. But now that you've posed the question, I suppose you want an answer, don't you?" My face must've convinced him, because he continued. "Yes, I can believe that. Marian and Teylar Sharton were old friends. We grew up together, working to perfect the Advent Gauntlets. Their parents had been the ones who found the Advent Gems, which later on helped form the Advent Gauntlets. They knew Master Eubulon.

"They had two children, and one of them was Lyra. But when their son was five and their daughter was three, they decided that the children needed to be separated. Xaviax wanted them that was apparent from an early time. Lyra was kept by them, and their son was adopted. Marie and I took care of him, and she was killed trying to protect him when he was nine." Somehow, I knew exactly well what he was going to say next. "You were their son."

I stumbled over to the couch, crumpling onto it. Da-Frank came over and took my glass of water from my hand, setting it on the table. "Wh-What? How-?" Anger erupted inside of me, and I glowered at him coldly. "Are you saying that my entire life has been a lie?" My voice rose to a yell at the end.

Da-Frank sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Kit, I have cared for you like the son I never had. You parents appointed me to be your godfather and for Marie to be your godmother. When it became obvious that Xaviax wanted to warp you, twist you for his own purposes since there was already an Advent Deck that matched your DNA, your parents entrusted your care to us. But before they did that, they used a technique that's been passed through your family for decades. It blocked out your early years of life, made you forget them. It killed me to allow them to do it, but you had to forget your bond to the Riders. It just wasn't safe. I was able to keep Xaviax from influencing you for almost thirteen years and then I failed you. He captured me and used me against you. When you told me what had happened…" Frank cut off, breathing raggedly and blinking a few tears away. "I was so furious with myself. I broke the promise that I made to your parents all those years ago, that I would never let him get his hands on you. And he did. And for that, I am so, _**so,**_ sorry."

I tried to blink away the tears that came, but I couldn't. "So Lyra….She's my little sister?" Confusion and, oddly enough, acceptance flowed through me.

"Yes." Frank's voice broke, and I looked to see him sigh wearily.

"How many years-"

"Two. I suspect that she's learned that you are the brother she has searched for all these years. I heard of your parents being killed and tried to find her so that I could reunite the pair of you. You never were the same, even though you couldn't remember her. I failed her as well. She was put into foster care, and Xaviax tormented her throughout her whole childhood….I should've been there for her, and I shouldn't have ever agreed to take you in and separate you two. It was a terrible mistake."

"No, it wasn't." My mind was sifting through all of the new knowledge that crammed my head. "You kept me safe and gave me a warm, caring childhood free of the fear and pain that I would've had otherwise. You gave me what you couldn't give Lyra, even though you tried your hardest. I just wish that-that I could've been able to recognize her. It must've broken her heart to see me not recognize her. Little Lyri…." I resorted to the nickname without realizing it.

"According to Master Eubulon, it did." I whirled, staring at him in shock. "Yes, I spoke with him. You're right, it did break her heart, but I'm sure she knew that there must be a reason. Kit, it isn't your fault."

I sighed shakily, wanting to curl up and cry. Frank pulled me close, murmuring soothing words and brushing my hair out of the way like he had for years. "It's okay to cry, Kit. I should never have hidden this from you and now Lyra is Xaviax's prisoner again. Go ahead and cry."

I let go, silently agreeing as I broke down, sobbing pitifully into his shoulder as the events of the past few weeks finally caught up with me.

* * *

Several hours later, I was heading to my apartment. I walked inside, sighing as I headed to my room. Frank had given me a photo album of pictures from my early childhood, and I wanted some time to look at them. I hoped that they would help me recall more memories of my early days with Lyra.

_Or Lyri. Hm, I wonder if I could get away with calling her that now….Unless I want to have her call me Kiki again._ I shuddered at the thought of that nickname getting out. Ugh….the others would never, ever let me live that down.

_"Would it matter? She is your sister, after all."_

_Yeah, and I am already contemplating ways to get her away from Xaviax._ That was true. Now that I knew the truth, nothing would stop me from getting her back.

I sat down on my bed. Slowly, I leafed through the pages of the album, settling on a picture that brought back vivid memories.

I stood on a tree branch, leaning against the tree itself. Lyra sat in the crook of the branch, her face bright with a smile. I was laughing, and the two of us were looking at each other eagerly.

_Lyra….._

I sighed, letting myself slump back on my bed. In less than three weeks, my life had been completely upended and overturned, and now I didn't know what the hell to do with it.

_Well, first thing's first. I'm getting Lyra back. And nothing is going to stop me this time. I've lost her twice. I'm not going for a third time._

Later that evening, I headed to the room Adam shared with Sarah, pleased to find that Sarah wasn't with him. I knocked, and Adam called out. "Come in!"

He turned, and I saw that he had been reading one of his new favorite books, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._ "What is it, Kit? You don't usually come searching for me at this time of night."

"I need to ask a favor." Adam tensed, and I realized he had an idea of what I was going to ask. "I need to borrow the Dragon Deck."

Adam closed the book and stood, looking me in the eyes. "Not a chance, Kit. It's risky, and Master Eubulon gave all of us _**such**_ a lecture today. He's on guard now, and there is no way you'll get out of here to save Lyra."

I sighed, shaking my head and putting a hand to my head. "Adam, please. She's my sister, and I don't have a clue where the Onyx Deck is now. _Please."_

Adam looked utterly stunned. "S-sister? Kit, are you sur-"

"Yes. Please, Adam. I can't lose her, and I know you can keep a secret." Adam winced, knowing that I hit his weak point. "Please, brother." That was low, and I knew it well. It was a common name we male Riders used when among each other, but in times like this, it could prove to be a good weapon.

Sighing, Adam turned and reached for his Deck. He held it in one hand for a moment, looking at me sternly. "Get back before a mirror call sounds. Otherwise, we're both dead."

"I'll take whatever punishment Master Eubulon gives you plus what he gives me if this works," I promised softly. We clasped forearms, and Adam sighed again.

"Take care, Kit. Don't go getting killed," Adam whispered.

"I won't."

I left the room and slipped down the hall, my bag on my back. The halls were silent, as everyone was either training or getting ready to clean up for bed. I had almost reached the garage when Master Eubulon's voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, Kit?" I froze mid-step, quickly slipping Adam's Deck into my pocket.

"For a walk," I lied, not turning around.

"Don't lie to me." I winced, hearing the agitation in my master's tone. "Where are you going?"

I turned around, and he looked me in the eyes, making me realize that he knew exactly what I was planning. "Kit, what makes you think you'll get Lyra out on your own?"

"I'm not leaving my sister with Xaviax," I snapped, and Master Eubulon started, surprised.

"I hadn't realized that you knew. But knowing you, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. How exactly do you plan to infiltrate the base? I notice that you're wearing Adam's Rider jacket." That was true. I had convinced Adam to let me borrow that as well.

"I'm going to try and convince him that I'm Adam. Then, when he least expects it, I'm getting Lyra out."

"That's it?" Master Eubulon raised his eyebrows.

I nodded slowly, not liking the cold look on his face. Then, he shook his head. "What is it about you Shartons? Always running after each other." I relaxed, seeing the small smile on his face. He sighed and shook his head again before looking me in the eyes once more. "Very well. I'll have the Riders waiting as backup in case something goes wrong. But be careful."

"I will be, Master."

* * *

(Lyra's POV)

I curled up in on myself, whimpering mentally. _**Damn…..I'd forgotten just how much pain Xaviax could cause when he put his mind to it….Ow…**_

_**"Lyra!" **_Akeona cried out, trying to reach me, but was unable to since there were no reflective surfaces and I was too weak to summon an Advent Portal. If I could, I would've been out of this hellhole quite some time ago.

_**Akeona,**_ I replied dully, feeling the edges of unconsciousness drawing me in.

_**"Oh, Lyra. Stay awake for just a while longer. Please. I don't want to imagine what you'll dream, and that'll only make Xaviax proud of what he has done!"**_

She was right. Xaviax had been torturing me all day long mentally and physically. I was covered in gashes and bruises, and I knew that I would regret falling asleep. I sighed softly, reaching into the depths of my mind to pull some of the element Spirit to the surface. It soothed my wounds and the pain I felt, healing the more minor ones.

I closed my eyes, wanting so eagerly to fall into the warmth of sleep. Or, well, the dark abyss of sleep. It would be far from warm. I opened my eyes again, rolling over on the rock ledge that I had been lying on. I was planning on fighting like hell the next time James came in. The least I could do was catch him by surprise.

I sensed the door open, only a few hours later. I forced myself to go limp, acting like I was unconscious. I was certain that James was going to grab me around the neck and throw me over his shoulder to carry me to Xaviax like he had the past few times.

Which is why I was so surprised when a gloved hand covered my mouth.

Instinct took over, making me jerk and go rigid. My eyes flew open to stare at the red armor of Dragon Knight, and I realized only then that my mind was hazy from exhaustion.

"Adam?" My voice was slurred, and I had trouble saying the single word.

"No." The figure slid his arms under me, cradling me against his chest. "I'm not Adam, Lyri."

_**Lyri.**_

_**He had called me Lyri.**_

I hadn't heard that nickname in over a decade.

"Kiki," I rasped, and I heard Kit's soft chuckle confirm what I had thought. He remembered. He knew who I was. Finally.

"Yeah, it's me…I can't believe I could remember….But that can wait for later. First, I'm getting you out of here," Kit whispered gently. I felt myself relax in his arms, feeling the comfort that radiated gently through the Advent Bond…Or was it a different bond than that? I couldn't tell.

I didn't get any time to contemplate either. I felt myself go flying out of Kit's arms and saw Kit crash to the floor as Drake and Drew grabbed him, and James had an arm around my neck.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

Kit and I looked at each other in horror, realizing a painful truth.

There was almost no way out of this situation alive.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 8: Past and Present Collide

Hey, guys! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others have been, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please, check out the side-story for this, Sometimes, which involves little one-shots from Shattered Mirror that didn't make it into the main story. (And by the way, Kamen Rider Raika, I'm going to add your character in. I've got a perfect background for him, and he'll probably come in during the next couple of chapters.) Don't own KRDK still, though I can dream.

* * *

Chapter 8: Past and Present Collide (Lyra's POV)

Aw, son of a bitch. We were screwed.

James wasn't being anywhere near gentle, and I felt my whole body go rigid as he put more pressure on my neck, which was still sore from the times he had grabbed me before. Kit struggled, and the Dragon Knight armor flashed once before fading away. The Dragon Deck slid away, too far for either Kit or I to grab it. Kit looked downright murderous, his gray-blue eyes darker than ever as he glowered up at Drew and Drake. He was fighting like hell, and I silently reached down into myself, hoping that I had enough energy to call upon the elements we needed to help us.

_**Fire, Water, Earth! Come! Aid us!**_

I felt the leap of the elements, eager and desperate to help, and water flooded the floor, making James slip and lose his hold on me. I slid, and then, facing Drew and Drake, I let Fire and Earth loose. Earth made vines wrap around Drake's legs, making his legs crumple. Fire burned Drew and set his clothes on fire, making him yelp and throw himself to the ground, rolling and trying to make the fire go out. Kit broke free, grabbing me, and the two of us dove into the water, desperate to get away.

We came out near Kit's apartment, and Kit grasped my elbow firmly, seeing the exhaustion on my face as I stumbled, damn near falling to my knees from the sudden weakness that came over me. I really shouldn't have summoned any of the elements in my current state, but I hadn't had a choice. We would've most certainly been killed if I hadn't used the elements.

But now it was taking its toll. The use of Fire, Water, and Earth added to the fact that I had used Spirit to soothe my wounds had taken what little energy I'd had left and now I was as weak as a kitten. Or at least, close to that. Kit could sense it, and I felt concern slip through the Advent Bond.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Kit whispered softly as he helped me up the stairs. He was practically carrying most of my weight, and I tried to walk more on my own.

"Yeah," I mumbled in reply. "Tired."

Kit got the point, and he opened the door to his apartment, leading me into it as soon as he closed the door behind us. I pulled away, stumbling towards the door to my room. I just barely made it to my bed, collapsing on the edge, my legs still hanging over the side. I heard Kit's voice from near my doorway, soft and reassuring.

"Yes, Maya, I'm sure she'll be fine," Kit replied. "No. I'll call if she doesn't look better tomorrow…..Maya-Chris, will you _please_ talk some sense into her! I know what I'm doing!

"All right, fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I heard him turn his Gauntlet's communicator off, and then I felt him reposition me on my bed, pulling the covers over me. I felt his hand brush my face for a moment before he got up. I heard water run and then felt a cool cloth get pressed on my forehead, cleaning away the blood that had formed from one of my gashes. I blinked open my eyes to see Kit leaning over me, sitting on the edge of the bed. The look on his face made him look more like a protective brother than a Rider, and I blinked once.

"Who was that?" I croaked out.

"Maya and Chris. I told them that I had gotten you out of Xaviax's base. Maya started fretting, which, I suppose, shouldn't surprise me, but somehow does every single time. Chris was glad that you're back."

I smiled faintly, and then I felt a small form land on my chest. I glanced up to see Akeona, settling down on my stomach.

_**"Lyra. Thank God you're safe."**_

_**Hey, Akeona.**_

_**"Get some sleep."**_

_**But-**_

_Akeona's right, Lyra. You need the rest._ Kit didn't need to say the words aloud. The gentle warmth in his eyes assured me that I'd be safe, and I let my eyes droop shut, finally allowing myself to sleep into the peace of sleep.

* * *

(Kit's POV)

I watched my little sister close her eyes, her breathing evening out as she shifted under the covers. I laced my fingers through her hair gently, smiling softly as I remembered doing this when I was little and she had a cold. It wasn't much different to me. I had sat on the edge of the bed then, running my fingers through her soft hair.

Sighing, I stood, wincing at the slight flash of pain that came from my left shoulder. I had landed on it harder than I thought. I rubbed it, prodding around and making sure that nothing was broken or fractured. If it was just bruised, it would be healed within a day or two. I smiled slightly when I realized that it had been the latter, the bruising minor.

I walked out silently, not wanting to wake Lyra. She had earned the desperately needed rest she was getting. I closed the door so that if one of the others decided to pop in, she wouldn't be woken. I yawned, my eyes closing involuntarily, and I went to the kitchen to get some water before heading to get some sleep as well.

"Rookie? Hey, rookie, wake up." I rolled over and glowered at the tall figure standing over my bed.

"Len, not funny. I can't have been asleep for that long." I had been sleeping better than I had the past few weeks, and I wasn't anywhere near pleased that I'd been woken up.

"You're right, you weren't out too long, I suppose. But it is ten in the morning, so…." I jerked upright, and Len bent back, narrowly avoiding getting his chin clocked.

"Ten?" I gasped, staring at him in shock. I _never_ slept that late, not anymore.

"Yeah." I saw Chris standing at the door, smirking in amusement. "Master Eubulon told us to let you sleep when we came and checked on you earlier. If Len and I hadn't known that you'd been tired, we probably would've thought that you were dead."

"Is Lyra up yet?" I stood up, grabbing some clean clothes out of my closet.

"Not yet. We were planning on letting her sleep a little more before waking her up," Len replied. "Why?"

"Just curious." To be honest, all I had wanted to know was that she wasn't thrashing around from a nightmare. Lyra really did not need that. "I'll be out in about ten minutes."

"Take your time," Chris replied, walking out of the room. Len looked at me for one long moment before leaving as well. I sighed, probing the Advent Bond and making sure that what they had said was right before closing the door to the bathroom and starting the shower.

I walked out of the bathroom, towel-drying my damp hair. I was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a golden wolf and a golden eagle on it with dark blue jeans. I pulled some socks on, the towel still on my head, keeping me from seeing my visitor. I jumped visibly when the towel was yanked off of my head and thrown at my face, and I heard Len chuckle in amusement.

"How is that, no matter how long you have known me, you always fall for that?" I pulled the damp towel off of my face and glowered up at Len.

"Well, elder-" Len's eyes narrowed to slits. "I always forget that you do that!" I leaned over the edge of the bed, grabbing one of my shoes and pulling it on. Tying the laces, I noticed that Len's eyes were concerned as he looked at me. I met his anxious gaze. "Len, what is it?"

Len shook his head, seeming to pull himself out of old memories. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"Liar. I know you better than that."

Len sat next to me on the bed, and I looked at him, noting that he wasn't meeting my gaze now. "It's just so hard to believe that under two months ago I thought that Kase was dead and you left to live on Earth. Then, just a couple of weeks ago, you were as good as dead when we found you." He ran a hand through his hair. "Everything's happened so fast, faster than the first war for Earth."

I chuckled, earning a confused look from Len. "I know how you feel."

"Really?"

I gave him an incredulous, pretending to be hurt. "Len! I found out that I've been living with adopted family since I was five, that my sister has been looking for me for twelve years, that Kase is alive, and that I'm in another war with Xaviax and using completely different powers than the last time! Add to the fact that my little sister is Lyra, and you have to agree that I've had a whacked up few weeks too."

Len had stared at me blankly throughout my little speech, and he broke out laughing when I finished. Annoyed, I shot him a look, but that made him laugh even harder. "What?"

Forcing the laughs back, Len looked me in the eye. "Well, now I know why you two argue like cats and dogs. _**Finally**_, that makes some sense!"

I opened my mouth to protest but broke out laughing before I could stop it. "We do?" I chuckled, still caught off guard by the statement.

Len looked at me incredulously, his jaw dropped. "Seriously, Kit, did you not notice? It must be one of those sibling things…." He looked at me warily, like I was going to snap his head off, which I honestly was considering. We did _**not**_ argue like cats and dogs….did we?

"Whatever," I replied simply, standing up and throwing the towel at him. He caught it, tossing it back, and I went into the bathroom to hang it before walking out into the living room. And as I did, a shriek pierced the silence, making me jump about a foot into the air. Len and Chris both looked bewildered, but I knew whom that shriek belonged to, and that was what scared me the most.

I bolted into Lyra's room to find Akeona lying in a heap on the floor, eyes panicky and wide. _**"She just…She just tossed me off! I don't know what the bloody hell she's dreaming about, but it's anything but good!  
**_

I silently agreed, horrified as I saw Lyra toss and turn violently, even more so that she had been the first night I had gone and woken her. I quickly grabbed her shoulders, and she whimpered, trying to fight me off. I saw a small trickle of blood flow down her face, and I knew that I had to wake her up, fast.

I went to the bathroom, remembering how I had woken her up the first week she had been here. I filled a glass with water and walked back in, splashing it on her. She jerked awake violently, just like that time, her eyes glazed and confused as she tried to figure out whether she was awake or still asleep. I saw the tears that streaked her face, and I shot Len and Chris a look that practically screamed, _OUT!_ The two retreated into the living room, leaving me with my shaken sister.

I went to her side, wrapping my arms around her, and she buried her face in my shoulder, whimpering softly. "I thought it was real…." She whispered fearfully. She shifted her head and looked up at me. "I could've sworn it was real."

"Nightmare?" I murmured softly. Lyra nodded, and I tightened my grip around her, feeling her wrap her arms around my waist.

"I'm so tired of not being able to sleep peacefully….Everyone says that nightmares fade, but mine seem to always be brought back up in reality." She sighed wearily, and I could feel the frustration rolling off of her. "I just wish I could have one night without nightmares."

"I know," I replied honestly. I remembered the month where I could've sworn that I was going to go insane from the lack of sleep due to the nightmares of Kase dying, over and over and over again. Those nightmares had driven the Rider in me back and locked it up, making me wish that I could just leave it all in the past. I hadn't been able to, and Lyra would never have the chance either. It tore me up to see her so upset.

We stayed in that position for a few more minutes, just drawing comfort from each other's presence. Then, Lyra pulled away, getting up and walking into the bathroom. I could feel the dull weariness coming from her, making me wonder if she just needed a break. She had been running full throttle for the whole time that I had known her.

Sighing, I stood and walked out, closing the door behind me. Len and Chris were in my face in seconds, making me back up into the door.

"Is she all right?"

"What happened?"

"Why was she screaming?"

"What's going on?"

"Guys!" I yelped, pushing my way to the couch. "Shut up for two seconds and I might be able to explain!" The pair stared at me, eyes wide as they briefly looked at each other. I didn't usually snap at them like that, but my worry for Lyra overshadowed my habit of keeping my temper in check. I sat down on the couch, closing my eyes for one long moment before speaking. "It was a nightmare, that's all."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Really? It sounded a bit more than just a nightmare."

"If you want to know all of the details, then fine, go and ask her. I'm not going to tell you guys anything more because I'm pretty sure that she'll tell you if she wants to." Len raised his eyebrows at that, but I could see acceptance in his eyes. Chris opened his mouth to protest, and Len elbowed him none too gently.

"Chris, Kit's right. Lyra will tell us when she's ready, and chance are, not a moment before." Chris opened his mouth for a moment before closing it and sighing.

"Guess you two are right….Though I really do hate it when you team up on me," Chris muttered, making Len and I laugh. This was so much like old times, when the three of us had been the only ones fighting against Xaviax. So much had changed since then, and yet so much had stayed the same.

Lyra walked out not long after that, her eyes quiet and tired. She had dark circles under her eyes, and I knew that she hadn't been sleeping well at all. Chris and Len exchanged a glance that I didn't miss, and I said casually, "Do you guys mind telling Master Eubulon that we'll be back within the hour?"

"Course not," Chris replied slowly before the two leapt into the mirror. I turned to look at Lyra.

"Thanks." Her voice was tired and dull.

"No problem. Want something to eat before we head back?" I walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure," Lyra replied softly, walking over to the kitchen. She opened the door to the refrigerator, and I pulled her away.

"No no no. I'll make you something." Lyra raised her eyebrows, and I saw a spark of mischievousness in her eyes.

"_You_ can cook?" I turned on her, letting my jaw drop.

"You doubt me?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Jeez, should I not? I haven't heard a lot of good things about your cooking from Len."

I felt my ears go hot, and I stammered for a moment before shoving her onto one of the stools and stomping into the kitchen.

* * *

(Lyra's POV)

I leaned back on the stool, smirking at my brother as he hopped around the small kitchen, yelping and swearing as he pulled hot noodles off of his head and face. I knew Len was right when he said Kit couldn't cook to save his life. I wrapped an arm around my waist as I broke out laughing, seeing the utter confusion of Kit's face.

"What the hell? I followed the instructions…..What did I do wrong?" He picked up the box and moaned angrily. "Dammit! How do I always forget that?"

I got up and grabbed the box from his hands, glancing at it and then smirking. "Move over, Kiki."

Kit gave me an icy glower. "Shut up, Lyri, I can do this on my own."

I elbowed him, making him yelp and scramble out of my way as I moved to clean up the mess the noodles had made. They were hot, but once I had a few towels in my hands, it didn't matter. Once I cleaned that up, I went to make something much simpler. Toast was good in the morning. What the hell my brother had been thinking, trying to make spaghetti, I didn't know. And to be honest, I didn't _want_ to know.

Kit sulked when I tossed him a plate with a few pieces of toast on it. "Oh lighten up, moody," I taunted.

That earned me a sharp glare. "Not funny."

"No, seriously, lighten up. It is funny." When he didn't seem to even respond to that, I nudged him with my arm. "At least you didn't pull them out to find that they were crunchy."

That earned a laugh out of Kit. "Good point. I guess I'm not that hopeless. Just need to avoid letting it stay on for so long that it goes everywhere."

I gave him an amused but pointed look, and it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah. Tell me some of the other stories about Len messing up cooking later. Did Kase ever-"

"On her first try? Uh…" Kit scratched the back of his head and looked around before whispering. "She set part of the kitchen on fire."

I felt my jaw drop. "Oh you have _**got**_ to tell me how that happened!" I exclaimed, sitting down to eat the toast. Kit chuckled before starting to tell the story.

"Well, it was late at night, and…."

* * *

(Xaviax's POV)

I watched the two Kamen Rider Equips, eating toast and laughing. I was infuriated with my three Riders. And unfortunately for him, James walked up right at that moment. His eyes were cold as he walked up to the reflective portal, huffing as he watched his two enemies.

"I can't believe you let them get away," I growled coldly. James turned on me, and I knew that he was glowering at me.

"And if you remember, it wasn't our fault. None of us realized just how powerful the Sharton girl is. And now that Kit knows of his heritage…" James tsked, turning back to the portal. "Who knows just how much more powerful he will get. He gets more and more dangerous by the day."

"Which you should have prevented," I snarled. I felt a strong telekinetic grip paralyze my whole body, and James stood in front of me. I heard Drew and Drake walk in and chuckle.

"Believe me, old man, if I had had my way, Kit Taylor would be rotting away in his grave right now. And believe me, he should be. But you aren't our boss anymore, remember? Just who got you out of that hell you call the Advent Void? None other than Drew, Drake, myself, and the other three Dark Riders. And considering the fact that I am the Dark Master, you might want to reconsider snapping at me. Because if I feel like it, I can open the Advent Void and trap you in it-eternally. Or maybe it would be more fun to torture you and then kill you. Either way, you might want to remember that it isn't so smart to screw around with me-got it?" James' voice was cold, cruel, and mocking, and it reminded me of the fact that I was indeed indebted to them. They had more power right now than I did, and that ticked me off all the more.

"Yes," I hissed, and James dropped me to the ground, bending down and tauntingly saying,

"Oh, and by the way, if I don't lose my temper and kill you the next time you mouth off like this, Danny and Albert just might finish you off first."


	10. 9: Not All Things Have Been Said

Hey, guys! Wow, over 900 hits in all for this story. I can't believe it. The story is far from done, though, and this chapter will bring a few more answers and more questions at the same time. Please check out the side story for this, Sometimes, which has some cute (and funny) one-shots that never made their way into the main story. I don't own KRDK. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Not All Things Have Been Said(Len's POV)

I walked into the Infirmary, pausing at the door to my wife's room. I glanced in and saw her smile weakly up at me, her eyes quiet and yet relieved at the same time.

"Len," she whispered, and I headed over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. She held out a hand and I took it, squeezing it gently.

"Hey, sweetheart," I murmured. Kase smiled again, leaning her head against my thigh.

"Oh Len…I'm so glad that you're safe. But could you tell me what I missed?" I heard the curiosity in her voice, making me chuckle. No matter how injured she was, she was always eager to find out what had happened.

"All right, I will. But then you need to tell me what happened, okay?" I saw the flash of annoyance in Kase's eyes before she nodded.

"Fine. I will. But you first."

"Pushy, are we?" We both chuckled, and then I started. "Well, it's been rather hectic. About two weeks after we all thought you had been killed in the wreck, Kit left the Riders with the intention of never coming back to Ventarra."

Kase gasped. "What? And Master Eubulon let him?"

"Kit thought it was his fault that you crashed, since you shoved him out of the way. Master Eubulon decided it was the best thing to do since he had lost all of his desire to fight. Adam came back to take his place until another person was found to take the Deck. Meanwhile, Maya took up the Siren Deck again. Now, as for what happened with Kit after that, you'll probably want to ask him to get all of the details."

"Heard my name. What's up?" I turned and raised my eyebrows. Kit was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door with his arms and legs crossed. His eyes were amused as I opened my mouth to speak.

"How do you do that?"

Kit looked confused, his eyebrows raised in question. "Do what?"

"Sneak in when I least expect it." I swear it had to be one of his worst habits.

"Kinda like the towel thing, elder," Kit teased. I narrowed my eyes as he laughed.

"Ha-ha, rookie." That wiped the smile off of Kit's face.

"Whatever. I heard you were telling Kase everything that happened?" Kase spoke up at that point.

"Yeah. Mind filling me in on what happened after you left because of the guilt?" I saw Kit duck his head, startled.

"Len, did you _**have**_ to tell her that?" Kit whined.

"Did you want to?" I countered, and Kit shook his head rapidly.

"Nope. Okay, you want to know what happened after that? Well, I went back home and spent about a month grieving." I turned and gave Kit a look, and he rolled his eyes. "Len, back off. Anyways, after that month, I was at home one night, and I noticed that people had started disappearing again. I was planning on tell you guys, but then I remembered that I was a Rider anymore. So, I went for a motorcycle ride to cool down. I rode until I reached a park that was near my apartment, and I walked around for a few minutes before mirror monsters grabbed me. Two Riders saved me, and then I blacked out.

"When I woke up, I found out that it was Chris Ramirez and Lyra Sharton who had saved me. They told me about Earth's Riders, the Kamen Rider Equips. And to be honest, I think I'll let you get all the fine details from Lyra-she knows them better than me, believe me. After that, I chose to become a Rider Equip, and that was when the next battle started.

"Turns out that James and Drew, Chance's mirror twin, were working for Xaviax with one other Dark Rider. After fighting with them and getting our butts sorely whipped, Chris, Lyra, and I went back to my apartment to heal. Not long after that, I heard a mirror call, and the three of us went to check it out. We split up, and while I was on my own, James and Drew found me and injured me."

"That's where I come back into the story," I added. "I found Kit damn near dead with plenty of injuries and got Master Eubulon, the worst being a fractured spine." Kase looked at Kit disbelievingly, and my best friend ducked his head. I continued, "After about a week, this idiot here was healed, and we got the story from him. Not long after that, Xaviax kidnapped Lyra and Kit, and we only recently got them back. Maya became a Rider Equip along the way, and so Sarah took up the Siren Deck."

I saw Kase roll her eyes. "Geez, how many people need to take on my Deck at one time? Still, I'm glad you're all right, Kit."

"Thanks, Kase," Kit replied. I smirked, snickering for a moment before speaking again.

"Oh, and he found out he has a sister." Kit lunged at me, and I blocked the punch he'd thrown, knocking him to the ground.

"Len! No, no, no! Please, Len! No! Don't tell her!" I heard Kase yelp in surprise and felt her smack my shoulder.

"Len, let him go!"

"Not until I tell you who his sister is. It's Lyra." Kit stopped struggling, huffing angrily as he looked down. Kase gaped at him, eyes wide as she looked to me for confirmation. I nodded, and she smirked.

"Now I really want to meet her," Kase murmured.

"Won't have to wait long," Kit muttered angrily, pulling out of my grip. "Knowing her, she's on her way here now!"

Kit was right. Only a few seconds later, Lyra's head appeared in the doorway, looking worried.

"Kit, have you seen the Prism Gauntlet?" Her voice was tinged with fear, and Kit stood, shaking his head.

"No. Which Gauntlet is the Prism Gauntlet?"

"The black one, idiot!" Kit raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, I didn't know! And why would I have seen it?" Kit protested.

"Because it's missing." The words drew a silence from the room, and Kit stammered for a moment.

"W-wait a moment. _**Missing? How?"**_ Kit yelped, his eyes startled as he tensed.

"I don't know! It was there last time I checked, a week or two ago, and now it's gone!" Lyra looked absolutely panicked now. I stood, walking over and breaking the two siblings apart. They looked like they could tear each other to pieces right then and there.

"Guys! Cool it! Lyra, when was the last time you checked?" I asked, turning my head to look at the youngest Rider.

"The day we came here. So….about two weeks ago, I'm tempted to say," Lyra responded, hesitating as she tried to remember just how long ago it had been.

"All right, who had access to the room it was in?" I heard Kit open his mouth to speak and clamped a hand over his mouth, earning a muffled protest from him. Lyra smirked before getting back to business.

"No one except for Master Eubulon, Kit, Chris, me, and anyone who was going to be chosen, like Maya," Lyra answered. She sighed, shaking her head. "I just don't know where it went."

"Didn't you mention that Mum and Dad wrote a lot about this in their journals? And didn't you mention that you'd put them all on your computer?" Kit got out, yanking my hand off of his face. Lyra's eyes brightened.

"Yes! Oh, how could I have been so stupid? Maybe there's something in there about it!" The younger Rider was out of the door in a flash, and I heard Kit snicker.

"Oh, she's going to be annoyed with herself now." Kit sounded surprisingly smug, and I turned on him.

"Glad you ticked off your sister?" Kit looked at me innocently, and I shook my head. "I swear, you two are equally scary sometimes."

* * *

(Lyra's POV)

I rushed back to my room, grabbing my laptop and turning it on. I sat on the edge of the bed, impatiently waiting for it to load everything.

_**Come on, come on, come on! For Void's sake! This should not take so long!**_ I thought furiously. When the screen loaded, I looked on the screen for the folder, Journal. _**It should be here….there!**_

Opening the folder, I searched for the file that I could've sworn had information on this in it. Finding it, I opened it, scrolling down as I tried to figure out what it would be under.

_**Effects…no, activating…no…Disappearing? Perhaps….**_

_**Gauntlets Disappearing**_

**According to research done by Marian, an Advent Gauntlet may disappear, should it sense that its destined Rider is nearby. The only known one to do that would be the Prism Gauntlet, according to Marian's research. It's uncertain as to why this may occur, but it goes back to the theory that the Advent Gauntlets have minds of their own.**

_**Interesting,**_ I thought, leaning back on the bed and putting a hand to my chin. _**I wonder if the next Kamen Rider Equip is nearby….But who would it be, I wonder….**_

I caught Kit when he was walking out of Kase's room and pulled him aside, showing him the piece of paper that I had printed. He read it and then glanced up at me. "You think-?"

"Yeah. It's a high possibility. What do you think?"

Kit shrugged. "Best option we have right now. Should we ask Master Eubulon to examine the security footage, just in case?"

"If you want, you can go and ask him, and I'll go out ahead of you. Meet me at Grace's Books in Gramercy?"

"Sounds good." Kit started walking off to find Master Eubulon only to turn back and call my name. "Lyra?"

I turned around, glancing at his worried gaze. "Yeah?"

Kit licked his lips, looking hesitant before saying softly, "Do you want me to send Maya with you? Or Chris?"

I opened my mouth to yell at him and snap that I didn't need protection, but then I realized that he was following his instincts. After all, he was my older brother, and somehow, I knew that he was just trying to make sure that he didn't lose me again. "Nah. I'll be fine," I answered gently. "No need to worry."

"Say that to the gash on your head. It looks like it's going to need stitches the way you've been treating it." I glanced up at the gash that went from my left ear to my left eye and cursed under my breath when I saw that it was on the verge of bleeding again.

"Damn." I placed a hand to my head, healing it part way. I was still low on elemental energy, which meant I couldn't heal it all of the way. I felt my brother's hand cover my head and felt healing energy flow into the wound. I closed my eyes, relaxing. The warmth that came from healing always made me feel safe, invulnerable. I opened my eyes when the energy faded, looking up at Kit. His eyes were warm and gentle as he looked down at me, making me wonder just how he could piss me off so easily. He seemed so innocent for an instant, and it seemed hard to imagine him annoying me.

"You know, I really should've let you go off and then get pulled over by one of the others and dragged to the Med Bay."

Then again, it wasn't so hard to imagine it after all. I tossed a punch at him, which he ducked, jogging down the hall.

"Jeez, Lyri! No need to be so harsh!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Len stick his head out of the door, glancing from one side to the other.

"Aw, shut up, Kiki!" I countered, making Kit splutter. I saw Len double over and snicker, sneaking back into Kase's room and heard Kase and Len break out laughing. Kit turned and glowered at me coldly, a look in his eyes saying that I would seriously regret that later.

_**Oh well. It was worth it.**_

I rode through the streets of Gramercy Heights, looking around for the fifth Rider Equip. I'd be able to sense the new Rider when I saw him or her, but first I needed to find the Rider.

I stopped near Grace's Books and lifted the visor on my helmet, looking around. _**Come on! The Rider can't be that far!**_

_Lyra! Watch out!_ I heard my brother scream the warning through the Advent Bond, and I turned just in time to see James grab me around the throat, yanking me off of the motorcycle and into the window. I struggled, managing to get a good kick to the gut in, and James stumbled back, eyes dark with anger.

I tossed my helmet to the side, yelling, "Advent Gauntlet, activate!" The Gauntlet formed, and I felt Akeona's mind touch mine, eager to fight, eager to battle. "Kamen Rider, equip!" The silver energy formed around me like always, and I lunged at James, my arm out as my hand wrapped around my sword. James transformed as well, and his blade met mine in a clash of steel.

"Well then, little Rider's gone astray?" His voice was a cruel taunt, and I closed my eyes for a brief moment before kicking him hard, whirling around and grabbing an Advent Card. Slashing it through my Visor, hearing the words, 'Attack Vent' right after. Akeona snarled, flying out of the Void and spinning in the air before hitting the Hydra Rider. James flew backwards, smacking hard against one of the trees. I tensed slightly, feeling almost certain that he couldn't have come alone, and I was right.

Four figures leapt at me, making Akeona screech in fear and shock. _**Oh, crap, **_I thought, wide-eyed under my helmet. This was not good, so not good. I was entirely outnumbered.

An attack from Drake sent me stumbling, crashing to my knees, and another from Drew in his dark green Cerberus armor made me see stars. I didn't see the other two Riders, but their attacks left me struggling simply to move.

_**No, no,**_ I whimpered inwardly. _**It can't end like this….**_

Akeona swept through, knocking a couple of the Riders back, but that wasn't enough as James leapt on me, slashing at my chest with his sword. I doubled over from the pain, trying to reach my Survive Mode card, only to be thrown at least twenty feet backwards. I felt my head hit the ground first and was barely able to remain conscious. My armor flashed and vanished, leaving me vulnerable. I felt the tip of a Rider's sword at my throat and looked up to see through my blurry vision a red Rider with armor based after the Zburator, a wolf-headed dragon.

_**No….**_

Another sword clashed with the Zburator Rider's sword, and I blinked, trying to see the newcomer.

_**This is Kamen Rider Prism Equip!**_ I jerked slightly, realizing just who the Rider was. Prism had armor that was black with the chest armor gold and gold streaks going down the side. The helmet was based after a peryton, a mythological creature that had combined features of a stag and a bird. Despite learning all of this, something seemed familiar about the Rider Equip.

He lashed out with punches and kicks, and his Advent Beast, a beautiful black peryton with golden wings tipped black, flew towards the five Dark Riders just as Chris, Maya, and Kit ran up, ready to fight. James, seeming to sense that this battle was over, motioned for his teammates to follow him, leaping into the nearest reflective surface. Then, the Rider let his armor fade away, turning to look at me.

I gasped. It had been years since I had seen that particular face, even though Len was his mirror twin. The jet-black hair, just past chin-length. The warmth in the dark brown eyes, amusement hidden just behind. The familiar black leather jacket with streaks of gold down the sides….They all brought back memories from the past, memories that I had buried down when I had sworn I had seen him die, right alongside my parents.

_**Cousin….Callen!**_

He held out a hand to help me up, and I winced when I realized that my ears were ringing from my head-first collision with the ground. I stumbled, and Callen caught me around the waist as I looked up to see Kit, Maya, and Chris rushing over.

"Sis! Are you okay?" Kit's voice was anxious, and he looked at Callen suspiciously. "Who are you?" I saw that Kit was thrown by the fact that he was Len's mirror twin.

"Our cousin and the new Kamen Rider Equip," I intervened. "Callen, meet Kit. It's been awhile since you saw each other."

Then, Kit's eyes lit up in understanding. "Callen?" His eyes were wide as he stepped forward, clasping Callen by the arm.

"That's my name, Kit. Long time no see, cousin," Callen chuckled. Kit laughed, his eyes amused. Maya and Chris stepped forward, and I introduced them to Callen as well. Maya smiled at him, and Chris nodded his head respectfully.

"Well, now I want to ask you this," Maya said to me. "Who the hell were the other two Riders helping Drew, Drake, and James?"

I shrugged. "I have absolutely no clue."

"Great," Kit muttered, his hands on his waist.

"At least we aren't outnumbered," Chris pointed out, and Kit nodded.

"Good point," Kit agreed. He looked at Callen. "You coming with us?"

Callen glanced at me before nodding. "I suppose. Not like I have anywhere else to be." He walked out to his motorcycle, which was black with two stripes of gold. I glanced at Kit.

"You remember him?" I inquired curiously. Kit nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't recognize him at first, but when I heard his name, it came back to me. I remember climbing trees with him when I was five," my brother replied quietly. I nodded, remembering doing that as well.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go."

* * *

(Kase's POV)

"You don't have to do this yet," Len whispered in my ear. I gave him a sharp look.

"I want to get it over with and off my chest," I snapped, and he raised a hand in defense as he wrapped his other arm around my waist to support me.

"Hey! I know you do, but you're still weak," my husband responded, earning him a sigh from me.

"Len, please, just let me get this off my chest and stop badgering me about it!"

He fell silent after that. As we neared the Common Room, Kit, Lyra, Chris, Maya, and a newcomer emerged from the mirrors. I felt my legs give out at the sight of the newcomer, stunned, and Len gasped.

His mirror twin turned and looked at us, his eyes curious and taking in everything he saw. His hair was just past his chin, unlike my Len's, and his eyes were as stony as Len's were. Kit saw Len and I, saw the confusion that was written plainly on our faces, and walked over.

"This is Callen, guys. Kamen Rider Prism Equip," Kit said, and Callen held out a hand.

"It's an honor to finally meet you," Callen stated gently, and Len took it, shaking it firmly.

"It's nice to meet my twin, I guess," Len replied awkwardly, earning a laugh from Callen. I was astonished at how familiar it sounded, and I figured that it was due to the fact that he was Len's mirror twin after all.

"And you must be Kase." Callen turned and looked at me, shaking my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you all after the stories I was told as a child."

"Stories?" Len inquired, looking at Kit and Lyra. I still couldn't believe how much Lyra looked like her brother. She had similar hair, the exact same gray-blue eyes, and even a similar build when compared to him. In some ways, she looked older than him!

Lyra shuffled her feet somewhat nervously. "Well, our parents told us stories that their parents had told them about you guys," Lyra admitted, sounding embarrassed. When Len glanced at Kit, eyebrows raised, Kit stuck one hand in a pocket and rubbed the back of his head with the other, chuckling hesitantly.

"Really?" Len inquired, making Kit shrug. The youngest Rider rolled her eyes at her brother and elbowed him.

"Ow! Sis!" Kit protested, and Lyra rolled her eyes again, heading towards the Common Room. Callen laughed, affectionately shoving Kit, who shoved right back. I shook my head as Len squeezed me gently, looking after his friend in amusement.

"I swear, he's a kid at heart sometimes," Len murmured.

"Oh yeah. If he wasn't, I'd be worried," I whispered. He laughed, gently kissing my head.

"Come on." We walked into the Common Room, and I sighed inwardly. This wasn't going to be anywhere near fun.

* * *

(Lyra's POV)

I had to admit, it was nice have my cousin back. It had been years since I had last seen him, and when Xaviax had attacked our family, I could've sworn that Callen had died as well. I guess the best thing was that I had my brother and my cousin back, all in under a week.

But as I walked to the Common Room, a bit intrigued about Kase's story, I couldn't help but snicker as Kit and Callen argued like brothers. They had always been close, and when we were little, I'd often had to break up fights that were stirred between the pair.

I leaned against one of the walls, arms and legs crossed as Kase sat down with Len. She was still weak and tired from her ordeal, and to be honest, I knew what that felt like.

_**She's lucky, though, unlike me. I didn't have anyone but you to pull me back up after what Xaviax did to me when I was little. I have the awful feeling that this is going to bring back old memories, memories I'm trying to forget.**_

Akeona landed on my shoulder, nuzzling her beak against my cheek. _**"Why don't you just get it secondhand from Kit, then? I'm sure he would be willing to tell you."**_

_**Because maybe this will help me get over the past as well. Not many here know what it's like to be tortured by Xaviax for an extended period of time. One, two days, that's nothing compared to a week or longer.**_

I heard a sigh in my ear. _**"If you insist, little one. But I do have to protest."**_

I sighed, but inwardly. I really wasn't overly looking forward to this either.

Once all of the Riders had gathered, Kase looked down, fiddling with her fingers before speaking. "I'm glad to be back with all of you once again. And now we're joined by new friends and old friends, which is amazing. First, I want to thank Maya and Sarah. You two have taken up my Deck wonderfully, and Sarah, I have to ask you to keep it for a while longer, until I heal."

"It's an honor," Sarah replied gently. "Don't worry; it'll be there for you when you're ready again."

Kase smiled faintly, but it didn't reach her eyes and faded quickly. I recognized that look, from when I had been recovering from Xaviax's torture. _**And I still haven't,**_ I reminded myself bitterly.

I noticed that Kit had shot me a worried glance, and so had Callen. Confused, I gave them a questioning look, and Kit shook his head, most of the concern vanishing from his gaze. My cousin and brother exchanged a glance before focusing on Kase again.

"I also want to thank one other person, but I'll get to that with the story." She took a deep breath, and I saw Len's brow furrow in concern. He clearly didn't want her to have to relive the memories yet. Kase shook his hand off of her shoulder, glaring at him sharply before starting the story. "As you all know, Kit and I crashed on the day I was taken. But Kit didn't see what I saw.

"As we neared the Base, I saw James and Drew, lying in wait to ambush us. They were aiming at Kit with a rifle, about to shoot his cycle, and I screamed at him, trying to get him to jump off on his own. He was confused, though, and I veered my own motorcycle, shoving him off and getting my bike shot in the process. The explosion threw us both through the air, and Kit's head collided with the ground, knocking him unconscious. I was knocked to the ground and got up to check on Kit when James grabbed me from behind. I fought and briefly managed to escape James' grip, but he kicked me hard in the gut and banged my head against the ground. When he pulled me to my feet, I saw Drew lie the clone in my place and saw Kit start to stir. I don't know what James did to me next, but I blacked out.

"When I came to, I was in a cell with James standing over me and smirking. Xaviax came in not long after, trying to convince me to betray you guys. He said that he would reward me wonderfully and that no one would end up Vented or dead. I refused, and he told me I would regret it. I still refused, and….that was when the torture started." Kase hesitated to say the last part, and her voice dropped to a soft whisper. I closed my eyes, the memories I felt threatening to overwhelm me. I forced my voice to remain calm and soft as I spoke.

"He enjoys doing that a bit too much, Kase. You aren't the first."

Eighteen sets of eyes turned to look at me, and Kit raised his eyebrows. Kase looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" Her voice was innocently curious, and I looked down, not meeting the gazes of my friends as I spoke up.

"I was the first one he tortured like that."

Kit was in my face in an instant, and so was Callen. "You never mentioned that," Kit growled, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. I quickly shoved him away, forcing the anger I felt down.

"I lied. I didn't want to get y'alls' hopes up if she really was dead!" I snapped coldly at my brother, and Callen forced his way between us.

"Both of you, back off!" He shoved us in opposite directions, and I stumbled back, nearly hitting Chance. Kit nearly collided with Chris, rebalancing himself only just in time. Kit's gray-blue eyes were brimming with fury, and Chris looked like he wanted to throttle me. It was only because Maya and Callen were, admittedly forcibly, keeping them from jumping me that they didn't move.

Kase stared at me, her eyes confused. Then, "After he captured you and your brother was saved, he said he's tortured your mirror twin."

_**That**_ got reactions from everyone in the room. But the one that caught my eye was Adam's. His face darkened, and I could practically see him pulling down the blinds in his eyes, shutting the emotion out of his face. In the sudden commotion, no one noticed him slip away, not even Master Eubulon. I slipped out as well, following him.

Adam walked to a private balcony, leaning on his elbows against the railing. As I slowly, hesitantly walked towards him, he murmured something, and the door to the balcony shut. I stopped walking, staring at my brother's mirror twin in concern. After a minute or two of the silence, I spoke softly.

"Why did you walk out like that?"

Adam slowly turned to look at me, and he motioned for me to come and lean next to him. I did, my back against the railing and my elbows up on the railing as well. Adam's hand ruffled through his jacket for a moment before he pulled a dark gray Advent Deck out. The symbol on it caught my eye. A griffin.

"Because my little sister was your mirror twin. And she was the very first Kamen Rider Griffin."

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that! :D Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm tending to stick more with mythological creatures. So I want you opinion-should I change Maya and Chris' Advent Beasts to mythological creatures as well? Please review and give your opinion!


	11. Chapter 10: The Original Griffin

Hey, everyone! Alright, I mentioned this in a review that I responded to, and I have decided that this is only the first story of a trilogy. I'm thinking there will probably be about five more chapters of Shattered Mirror, give or take one or two, and then there will be a small break before I post the second story. Meanwhile, I was wondering if you all would maybe consider coming up with ideas for the next story's name. I would prefer to have Mirror as the second word in the title, but if not, that's okay too. (Writer's block is driving me a bit nuts right now and I can't think of any names.) Well, anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but there is a bit more fighting plus the-never mind, spoilers, spoilers. :P Enjoy this chapter everyone! (Don't own KRDK.)

* * *

Chapter 10: The Original Griffin (Adam's POV)

I had heard the youngest Rider slip out to follow me, and I deliberately went to the small balcony that Master Eubulon had made for me when I was a teenager and wanted to talk with my sister. _**Sharon….**_ Even now, her name brought back memories, memories that I desperately wanted to ditch, yearned to leave in the past.

I heard Sha-_Lyra_ walk slowly towards me, her footsteps hesitant and fearful. I murmured the word that would close the doors, leaving us to talk in private. I wasn't about the start the conversation, though. Finally, she whispered, "Why did you walk out like that?"

I turned and looked at her, ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest that came from looking at her. I motioned with my hand for her to come and stand next to me, and she did exactly what Sharon had always done, putting her back against the railing and her elbows on it. I searched through my pockets for the Advent Deck that I had carried since….the incident and pulled it out. I saw Lyra's eyes go wide at the symbol, and I answered her question.

"Because my little sister was your mirror twin. And she was the very first Kamen Rider Griffin."

Lyra's eyes widened even more, and I nodded solemnly, memories flashing through my mind of my little sister. I shoved them back, focusing on the here and now. It wasn't going to do me any good if I got caught up in Memory Lane.

"Why isn't she here then?" Lyra inquired hesitantly. I flipped the Advent Deck in my hand once before finding the will to answer her.

"She's dead."

I glanced at the youngest Rider and saw that she was gaping in confusion, shocked and horrified. She shook her head, her mouth moving like she was trying to speak, finally getting out, "Wh-what?"

I looked down at the Deck that was all that I had to remind me of her along with a couple pictures. "Do you want to hear the whole story? Of why the others don't know about her and how she became a Rider?"

Lyra nodded wordlessly, and I closed my eyes, getting my thoughts together before I spoke. "I was seven when Master Eubulon brought me into the training. Unlike you and Kit, my sister and had a four year age difference, and she was only three, too young to come and train. We were separated, but when she turned six, three years later, Master Eubulon brought her to train as well. No one knew about her, no one knew that she was my sister. Master Eubulon made me swear to never tell any of the others about her. I didn't.

"When I was twelve, I was chosen to become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, and Sharon was still training. None of my friends-not even Len-knew about her, and they still don't. A couple of years later, right before Master Eubulon went missing, she was given the Griffin Deck. It wasn't long after that that Master Eubulon disappeared, and when the other Riders decided on suspended animation, I had to make sure that a thirteenth chamber was made in secret so that Sharon wouldn't be caught.

"When I woke up, Len was always there to greet me. After the two days we spent together, catching up and having fun, my sister would wake up, right after Len went back into suspended animation. She and I would watch over the Earth during that one year, and she would head back into suspended animation before I did, keeping herself a secret like she had for some time." I sighed shakily, blinking away tears as I continued speaking.

"It was right before I betrayed the others that things went completely and totally, _utterly_ wrong. Sharon and I were in our first tour of duty, getting back in the hang of things, when Xaviax attacked us. The battle was long and rough and….only one of us walked out of it. Sharon's armor suddenly vanished, and Xaviax got a blow in and then captured her. When I found her, a week later, I tried to heal her but failed. She was only twelve. Her birthday would've been in two weeks.

"After that, I sunk into depression, acting more on auto-pilot than anything. Her death had left a void that I couldn't fill. I tried to avoid thinking about it, but her Deck reminded me of her death every single day. I wanted to die, to do anything to get rid of my Advent Deck. I met Sarah during my last tour of duty, and even though she didn't know of Sharon, she brought me back to life. I had been seriously starting to consider killing myself to end the pain, but when I was with her, the void was filled, and even though I knew Sharon was gone, it didn't hurt as much. Then, I remembered that I would have to head back into suspended animation, and the depression came back. I would be truly alone for the first time in years if I left Sarah.

"That drove me to become desperate, wanting to get rid of the Deck for good, permanently. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone. Sharon had always been there to prop me up, to keep me from falling. Having lost her and being about to lose Sarah, I would've done anything to leave the Riders. I didn't have much time before I was given an awful choice, though, one worse than anything I'd ever had to choose.

"Xaviax captured me, and I recognized him from my earlier encounter during the year. He gave me a choice: either betray the Riders and have him only Vent them, or remain loyal and watch as my family was slaughtered, Sarah included. I couldn't stand it, the thought of losing everyone else that I cared for and leaving Ventarra entirely defenseless. Even though Master Eubulon was gone, I made the only choice I could. I allowed him to Vent everyone, but I made sure that Len and Kase got out. He was furious with me when I did that. Despite that, he put me and Sarah in an animated universe, and I kept what had happened to myself," I finished. My voice was quavering, and I was struggling to hold the tears back. My mind was replaying everything that had happened to Sharon in my mind, and it was only once Lyra had put her hand on my arm that I was jolted back to the present.

"Why didn't you tell them then?" Her face was so confused, and it reminded me of the sister I lost.

"Remember, I swore to Master Eubulon that I would never, ever tell them. I came up with a different story, one that would be believable. But I hate it. I've lied to them about her for so long, and I just know that the reason the Link Vent was temporary was because she wasn't helping us use it!" I punched the balcony angrily, huffing as I put my head in my arms. "If only he had let me tell them….This wouldn't be happening."

A hand touched my shoulder, and I turned to see Lyra, looking at me like Sharon had so many times. "We can't change the past. Maybe this wouldn't be happening. It might've happened anyway. We _can_ change the future, and that's what we have to focus on now." Lyra's voice was filled with a wisdom that I wouldn't have expected, but somehow, it didn't surprise me. Sharon had always done that as well. "And hey, at least you had her for a lot of the rough times you had. Me, I didn't have anyone, not even Kit. I was giving up hope when I found him again. I bet Sharon's watching over you, wherever she is now."

I gave Lyra a smile, letting out one short laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just have to wonder what would've happened if Sharon was still around. Would I still have betrayed them and made that awful choice? I dunno."

Lyra smiled at me. "Hey, you have us too. Don't ever forget that."

I nodded, wrapping an arm around her and squeezing. "Yeah. I do."

* * *

(Eubulon's POV)

I saw Lyra slip out and then noticed that Adam was missing as well. When I had heard that Lyra's mirror twin had been tortured by Xaviax, I knew that something was terribly wrong. Adam would have told me if his sister was in trouble, wouldn't he?

I went to the hidden entrance where the balcony was, leaning against the wall. To any by passer, it would appear that I was simply deep in thought and unaware of what was going on around me when in reality, I was listening through the walls to Lyra and Adam. I was curious and a bit confused as to why Adam would walk off like that. It wasn't like him.

As I listened, I realized that Adam hadn't truly betrayed the Riders, not really. He had been doing his best to try and keep his friends and family from being killed, trying to keep Ventarra safe, and, in the process, had lost his sister. If only the others knew, they would understand. But _I_ had been the one who had made him swear that he would never tell them.

I turned around, pressing my hand on the part of the wall that made the door swing open. Adam and Lyra whipped around, startled as I walked forward. I closed the door and looked at Adam, my eyes examining him. In the three years since he had come back, he had never, not once, mentioned that his sister had been killed in battle. And I needed to know why.

"Adam, why didn't you tell me before?" Adam glanced down at the Advent Deck still in his hand and shrugged.

"I couldn't find any real reason to. And when we used the Link Vent, well, you said all _**thirteen**_ Riders were needed, not fourteen," Adam replied, and I inwardly winced. He was right. I really should've thought more about the fourteenth Advent Deck when I made the Link Vent.

"You're right. You had no real reason to, at the time. But now, it looks like you needed to. I'm making another Link Vent card as of right now anyway. When we attack Xaviax again-" Lyra cut me off before I could finish.

"What makes you think Xaviax is behind this?" Adam and I both stared at her blankly before Adam spoke up.

"Why wouldn't we? He's the only one who could do this," Adam pointed out, head cocked to the side in confusion. Lyra shook her head, looking like she had thought this over quite a bit.

"I don't think so. Something's just telling me that Xaviax is only a pawn in all of this. I think James is behind this." I frowned, but before I could say anything else, a mirror call pierced the air. Lyra jerked, going rigid with her head cocked to the side. "I'll be back." She turned, jumping onto the railing and throwing herself off, being caught by Akeona as she neared the ground. I frowned again, thinking about what she'd said.

_"…Xaviax is only a pawn in all of this….James is behind this."_

* * *

(Akeona's POV)

I flew under my Rider as she leapt off of the hidden balcony, catching her on my back as I flew towards the window. Something inside me, though, was screeching that this was a trap, meant to lure us into something else. I didn't know what it was, and as Lyra transformed, I didn't really care.

Callen's black peryton, Tylan, flew next to me, and Goldenheart was on my other side, Kit in his armor on her back. Hyliex and Chris were on the ground, Hyliex bounding through the streets with Maya's light blue lynx, Kerathyle, Maya in armor on her back. I smiled to myself, feeling the unity of the team as we all raced towards the Dark Riders, ready to fight, ready to defend our home.

James, Drew, Drake, and two new Dark Riders, Albert and Danny Cho, stood in the center of the mall, waiting for us. As my Rider tensed, ready to spring, the five Dark Riders transformed. James stood in his navy Hydra armor, Drake in his black Pegasus armor, Drew in his green falcon armor, Albert in his red Zburator armor, and Danny in his magenta lion armor. All of the Advent Beasts stood by their respective Riders, and I felt a pang of sadness for the Advent Beasts that the Dark Riders controlled. They had been warped, and the friends I knew were gone. I was going to hate fighting them again, but I had no other choice.

James' hydra, Merithan, looked at me, and for a moment, I saw recognition in the gaze. Then, with a sharp command from James, she sprung at me. I leapt, becoming larger and clawing her on one of her many heads. One head caught my wing, and I yelped, growling angrily and biting down on one of the heads in return. I was thrown backwards, sliding on my side across the ground. I rolled, leaping up and bristling all the while snarling angrily. Goldenheart leapt to my side, her liquid gold eyes blazing angrily.

_"No one messes with my friend and gets away with it!"_ Goldenheart growled, lunging and clawing two of the heads, catching the eyes. Merithan yowled, and the other five heads snarled, looking vicious as she ran towards us. Her movements were slow and clumsy, and Goldenheart and I flew on either side of her, clawing her sides and getting her eyes again. We landed side by side, our Riders leaping onto our backs to take to the sky as Drake, Drew, and Albert flew into the air on the Advent Beasts.

_**Akeona, fly! **_Lyra yelled, and I responded, letting out a roar before hitting the skies. Goldenheart let out a similar sound, flying to my right and slightly back while Tylan flew to my left and slightly back.

_**"Let whoever decides to mess with us pay!"**_ Tylan growled, earning eager responses from Goldenheart and me. Lyra slotted her Attack Vent, and I upped my speed, flying rapidly towards Drew, knocking him off of the falcon, Kilthane. The Advent Beast flew towards me, attacking my wings viciously, and I felt one of them get a deep gash. Yowling, I crumpled to the ground, whimpering from the sudden pain. Lyra was thrown off of me by the sudden movement, and I panicked, feeling my Rider's spike of fear as my own.

_**"Lyra!"**_

_**Akeona! **_Her gaze fixed on a point above my head, and she hollered, _**Watch out!**_

I turned my head and let out a startled screech, tucking my wings into my sides and rolling, leaping up to try and avoid the attack that had just been aimed at me. I missed most of it, but then the magenta lion, Flareton, leapt, biting down into my already sore left wing. I yelled angrily, lashing out with a front claw as Hyliex bounded towards me, ready to help. He clawed the lion, and they fought in a whirlwind of fur and claws.

I saw the Dark Riders start to slip away and leapt, pinning Flareton down for a moment to claw his face. Then I let go, limping back to Lyra. She had let her armor fade away, and at the sight of me, she knelt down, pulling me close. She pulled away when my silver-red blood dripped onto her hand, holding the wing gently. I saw the concern on her face mix with horror.

_**James wants to die, doesn't he.**_ Not a question, a statement.

_**"Yeah, little one. Let's head back to the base."**_

_**You can't fly with that wing. Go into the Advent Void and rest up. I can fly back with Kit.**_

_**"Lyra-"**_

_**Akeona, please. Don't argue.**_ Gray-blue eyes met silver, and I nodded slowly as Goldenheart padded towards me.

_"Don't worry, Akeona. I'll take care of her,"_ Goldenheart promised. I bowed my head respectfully before hobbling over to the mirrors, sinking into the Advent Void and closing my eyes, eager to rest.

* * *

(Lyra's POV)

I made sure that Akeona had gone into the Advent Void before I hopped up onto Goldenheart with Kit. All of the Advent Beasts were worn out, and so were we. Our Advent Beasts' exhaustion mixed with our own, making it hard to tell if we were exhausted or if they were the ones exhausted.

Goldenheart flew slowly, one of her wings torn, and Hyliex limped rapidly. Kit, Chris, and I were worried for the exhausted Advent Beasts, but we knew we needed to make our way back first. What we didn't expect was the surprise attack that had been waiting for us.

James sprang at Kit and I, and in our unarmored forms, we were even more vulnerable than ever. His sword slashed Kit's arm and my leg, and he grabbed me around the chest, pulling me off of Goldenheart, over a hundred feet in the air. Akeona, who had been sleeping in the Advent Void, let out a horrified screech, flying out to catch me as I flew towards the ground.

_**Akeona!**_

_**"I-I can't! I'm not going to reach you in time!"**_ I heard the horror and guilt in the griffin's voice, and a spike of panic tore through me. I heard my friend's scared mental cries, saw the way Maya and Chris were desperately trying to get their Advent Beasts into a position to catch me.

That was when I saw another silver griffin, flying towards me rapidly.

_**Wh-What?**_ My brain was fogged from adrenaline and fear, and right as I was about the hit the ground, the griffin flew under me, catching me.

_**"So, Adam was right. You are indeed Sharon's mirror twin."**_

_**Wh-Who're you?**_

_**"I am Lythiane, Sharon's Advent Beast. Adam thought you would need help, and apparently, like always, he was right. Akeona is far too injured to help you now. She must rest."**_

I heard Dragredder's roar. Then, Adam hollered, "Lyra! Catch!"

I turned, and the dark gray Advent Deck fell into my hands. I looked up at Adam, shocked, and he nodded, his eyes saying more than any words could explain. _I trust you with what I haven't trusted anyone else._ He tossed another Deck at Kit, and I knew that it had to be the Onyx Deck. I watched him thrust the Deck out in front of him, yelling, "Kamen Rider!" Then I mimicked his movements.

"Kamen Rider!" Silver electricity whirled around me, and I was covered with armor seconds later. It was, surprisingly, almost identical to my Equip armor. The difference was that there were no slits in the back (which I had never figured out a reason for), and the Advent Deck was on my waist. I had a katana as my Visor, and I glanced at my brother as we flew on our secondary Advent Beasts. Lythiane let out a sharp growl, glowering at James.

_**"Let's defeat the one who killed my Rider, Lyra."**_

_**What? Adam said-**_

_**"He avoids adding that to the story whenever possible. He loathes James even more than you do, if possible."**_

_**I can believe that, **_I remarked bitterly, landing in front of James and lashing out at him with my katana. It caught him on the shoulder, and he growled angrily, sending a punch towards my head. I blocked it, grabbing his arm and flipping him over. Two swords collided with my back, and that was when Lythiane let out a panicked whimper.

_**"Lyra! Get on my back, **_now!_**"**_

_**What's wrong?**_

_**"Sixth Dark Rider Equip, twelve o' clock!"**_ I leapt, narrowly missing an attack that would've knocked me unconscious had it hit. Lythiane turned just enough to let me see the white armor of the Rider, styled after the European Wildcat. The sides of the white armor were navy, and the boots were black.

_**Great! If five Dark Riders weren't hard enough, now add a sixth! **_I wondered sardonically. Then, through the Bond, I yelled, _**Guys! Retreat for now! We can't win this one!**_

_Gotcha, sis._

* * *

(James' POV)

I turned around, letting my armor fade as I glowered at the new arrival. "We didn't need your help," I growled, and the white Dark Rider Equip let her armor fade as well.

Kase's mirror twin, Alexis, gave me a sharp look. "Silence, James. You messed this up, big time. You're lucky that I haven't Vented you yet."

I gulped, taking a step back. "You said that you would let us get revenge on them."

The blue eyes darkened, changing color so that they were a dangerous, cold dark brown. "I said I would, but only if you killed the Karshian here on Earth. Remember, James, you may be one of the Dark Masters, but I am one as well. Two to a team, remember? I have just as much power - if not more - than you. Don't push your luck." She shoved past Drew, Danny, and I, stalking into the window. The five of us gave each other looks before following.

_**Kit Taylor….Enjoy this life while it lasts. Soon enough, a war will break out. And it will bring Earth to its knees.**_


	12. Chapter 11: Lost

Chapter 11: Lost (Lyra's POV)

I slumped onto my bed, Kit collapsing on the other bed in the room. Kase and Len were sharing a room again so Kit had moved in with me. We were tired. Wait, no, make that exhausted. I hated being thrown around like I was a little kid, and I knew that if the six Dark Riders had gathered, there had to be two Dark Masters.

_**The only way to defeat them now is to kill the two Dark Masters, isn't it, Akeona.**_ It wasn't a question.

My battle-weary Advent Beast limped out of the Advent Void, lying down on my chest. I brushed her feathers as she responded. _**"I hate to say it, but yes. It is the only way."**_

_**Great.**_

Kit moaned as he got up, and I saw that he had several gashes that were starting to heal on their own. _**I guess he's tapped into his elemental powers now. He'll be controlling all of the elements soon enough.**_

_**"Yep."**_ Akeona settled her head right under my chin like she had when I was little. I hugged her gently, closing my eyes and letting Spirit run through my body. I was so tired, and a little sleep surely wouldn't hurt…

Why did I think that again?

_I was walking through the woods that I had grown up running through, and I wasn't alone. A mirror griffin and a mirror version of me were walking through the woods as well, and I realized with a startled jolt that it was Sharon._

_"Lyra. Finally, we meet." Sharon looked several years younger than me, but there was a wisdom in her eyes, a wisdom that was far beyond her age. Her voice was calm and quiet, holding no fear._

_"Sharon," I replied with a slight bow. Lythiane circled Akeona and I, her eyes calm and calculating._

_**"Sharon, they cannot do this."**_

_"Yes, they can, Lythiane. Silence," Sharon commanded sternly before turning her attention back to Akeona and me. "Surely my brother has told you of what happened to me by now."_

_"Yeah," I answered quietly. "He told me of how you died."_

_Sharon shook her head bitterly. "No. It's like what happened with Kase-only much, __**much**__ worse. Xaviax still has me. Well, not Xaviax, but Alexis and Drake."_

_"Why are Alexis and Drake doing this?" I exclaimed, frustrated. Sharon leapt onto a low tree branch, motioning for me to sit next to her. I grabbed the branch, swinging myself up and sitting next to her. Akeona became smaller, pushing her way under my arms to sit on my lap._

_Sharon looked down, her eyes sorrowful. "James has been planning this for some time. All he needed….was for his cousin, Alexis, to get involved. Both of them are powerful criminals, and they were enough of a threat before they became Riders. Now, things are going to get even more complicated." _

_I shook my head, sighing wearily. "I don't get any of this," I confided painfully. "I've been raised to deal with protecting Earth, but…" Sharon put a hand on my shoulder, cutting me off. Her eyes were gentle and sympathetic as she looked at me._

_"Lyra. You are only nineteen. You cannot expect to know everything. What I'm about to tell you, however, needs to be told to no one. Not yet. Understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now listen._

_"James got power-hungry after he became a Rider. You saw how he ascended the ranks with Xaviax, and when he broke out of jail again, he found Alexis and the Dark Gauntlets almost at once. Lyra, you __**must**__ listen," Sharon added as I glanced away. "James and Alexis have dreams that are much, much more than what Xaviax planned before, in the First War. They plan on not only destroying Earth, but Ventarra as well. And they are well on their way to fulfilling that dream. Only you and the other Kamen Rider Equips can end this, once and for all." I glanced away again, earning a sharp rebuke from my mirror twin. "Lyra!" My head snapped around to stare at her, and I saw fire burning in her eyes. "If you save me, Xaviax can be taken care of by the Ventarran Riders. But only you, your brother, your cousin, Maya, Chris, and the sixth Rider Equip can handle this."_

_"What if we can't?" I voiced the fear, feeling panic rise in me. Sharon leapt off of the tree, getting on the back of Lythiane. Her voice was grim as she spoke._

_"Then Earth is doomed, and only Ventarra will have a chance."_

"Sis!" A splash of water woke both Akeona and I up, and I spluttered, shaking my head and trying to figure out what was going on. For a moment, I was disoriented. Then, I looked up at my brother.

"_**What?"**_ Kit looked taken aback, and he hesitated.

"You two were thrashing like mad," Kit answered slowly, looking at me like I was crazy. "And besides, it's time for dinner."

Akeona leapt off of me, and I stood, swaying slightly. I was still a bit tired, and my allergies were acting up, which seriously did not help my balance. Akeona jumped to my side, steadying me with a wing, and Kit had a hand out, ready to steady me as well. "Sis? You all right?" His voice was cautious. I nodded.

"Dumb allergies," I explained. "I'll be fine." That was a lie. The dream, combined with my allergies, had my head spinning and my heart racing, panic trying to rush through me. Kit walked out, leaving me alone. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to get my emotions under lock and key. I could _not_ have them messing with my head, not now. Despite my attempts, my mind couldn't shake the last of the dream.

_"What if we can't?"_

_"Then Earth is doomed, and only Ventarra will have a chance."_

* * *

(Maya's POV)

I walked into the room I shared with Pryce, lightly tapping my boyfriend on the shoulder. "Pryce? Dinner."

Pryce turned around, his dark eyes gentle and amused as he set his book down. "Dang. Already?" He glanced at the clock. "And right when I got to the good part."

"Well, I guess I could let Len and the others eat your portion-" Pryce cut me off, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing me gently. He put a finger on my lips, looking even more amused.

"Not a chance, little lynx. I'm hungry enough without you taunting me," Pryce stated gently, kissing me on the top of my head. I smiled lightly, fighting back the urge to giggle like a little girl. I grabbed his hand, starting to head towards the door.

"Then you'd better hurry. They were already starting to look longingly at your portion," I teased. Pryce let out a mock cry of horror, pretending to frantically run down the hall before turning and giving me a teasing look. I glanced up from my laughter when I saw Kit heading back to his room. "Kit, what's wrong?"

My best friend turned and looked at me anxiously. "Lyra still hasn't come out of our room. I had to wake her up, and that was almost ten minutes ago. I'm getting worried, and somehow, I don't think she'll talk with me about it," Kit explained. I saw Pryce raise his eyebrows as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Why not?" Pryce inquired as I searched through the Advent Bond, eventually hitting the wall that told me that Lyra was blocking everyone out.

"Want me to go and check on her?" I offered, and Kit nodded gratefully.

"That'd be great, Maya. Maybe you can figure out what's going on," Kit replied, and I slipped out of Pryce's hold, heading down the hall towards the siblings' room. I knocked and, receiving no reply, walked in.

"Lyra?" Akeona's head appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, and she padded out to see me.

_**"Hey, Maya! What's up?"**_ I heard the slightly nervous tone of her voice and narrowed my eyes.

"Something wrong? Kit's getting anxious." I deliberately said it loud enough for Lyra to overhear.

"I'm not hungry!" came the hollered reply. When I tried to push forward, Akeona changed her size, becoming almost large enough to stop me.

_**"Leave her be, Maya. She's…uhhh…tired."**_

"And _**you**_," I gave the Advent Beast a pointed look, "suck at lying. You're lucky Lyra can make up for that. Lyra, I'm coming in."

"Maya, go away!" Lyra sounded like she was getting pissed, but I shoved past Akeona, hearing Kerathyle tackle her and hold her down. I heard the two Advent Beasts start to brawl as I glanced in the small crack in the doorway. Lyra hadn't closed the door all of the way, which, for her, was pretty weird.

"Lyra?" I realized then that she hadn't sounded angry or annoyed-she sounded scared. And as I walked in, I started to get really worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lyra muttered, turning her head. It was a useless gesture as I had already seen her face. Tear-streaked, red-eyed-not exactly things that one would expect from Lyra. She always seemed strong, unable to be scared.

I approached the younger Rider slowly, making sure to stay far enough away so that if she lashed out with an attack, I would have enough room to maneuver. Lyra didn't respond in any way, though, and that made a pang of fear settle deep in my stomach.

_**Is she sick? I've never seen her like this.**_

"Lyra." I put a hand on the shoulder of the teenager who had become like a sister to me. "What's wrong?" I repeated softly. Lyra hesitantly turned, looking at me, and I saw that her eyes looked bloodshot as well. _**What the hell has happened to her?**_

The Griffin Rider let out a shaky breath, looking upset, confused, angry, a complete mix of emotions. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Akeona slip in, leaping up onto her Rider's shoulder. She lightly nosed Lyra's hair, licking her cheek lightly.

"I can't tell you," Lyra finally admitted, and I opened my mouth to protest. "Maya, seriously, I can't. I made a promise to a friend, and if…my friend decides to tell you, then you'll learn. I can't tell anyone else until then."

"Not even Kit?" I questioned.

"Not even him," Lyra responded firmly. I felt helpless, finally settling on squeezing her shoulder gently.

"You do realize you'll have to tell us eventually?" I asked, and Lyra shrugged.

"I guess. Only if my friend tells you, though." She was determined to make me wonder, wasn't she? At least if she said he or she, I would have a clue, at least, as to who she was talking about!

"Fine," I snapped, feeling my temper run thin. "I'll make sure some dinner's saved for you." I whirled hard, stalking out of the room. I could feel Lyra's saddened gaze staring after me, but I didn't care. She was being too stubborn for me to worry about if I'd hurt her feelings. Honestly! How the hell could a teenager be so damned hard-headed? She was ten times worse than Kit when it came to that!

As I neared the dining hall, I started to feel a thread of guilt but squashed it, walking in. Kit looked up at me worriedly, and I saw a similar glance come from Callen and Chris. "She said she isn't hungry," I stated coldly, earning me a look from nearly everyone at the table. I saw the halfway frantic look that Kit and Callen exchanged, but when Adam got up, everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Adam?" Sarah asked in her soft voice. "Something wrong?"

"Need to use the restroom," Adam said hurriedly, earning him a sharp glance from Master Eubulon. He left without another word, leaving all of us utterly confused.

"Master?" Cam finally inquired, and Master Eubulon sighed heavily.

"Hopefully, all will be explained," the Advent Master stated, "with time."

* * *

(Adam's POV)

When Lythiane flew to me, feeling anxious and worried about her Rider's mirror twin, I knew that something had to be going on. I hurriedly made an excuse, earning me a sharp look from my mentor. I felt guilty since I couldn't tell my friends what was really going on.

I went to the balcony, silently opening the door and finding Lyra, standing there with her head on the railing. Akeona was standing near her, a calming and soothing presence.

I walked up to my sister's mirror twin, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lyra started violently, whirling around to stare at me in shock. Her eyes were red and tired, and I could tell that something was bothering her.

"Adam? Why-What are you doing here?" Lyra stammered. I put my elbows on the balcony railing, turning my head to examine her.

"You tell me that. Everyone's worried, and it looks like you ticked Maya off pretty well," I replied simply. Lyra moaned, putting her head on the railing again.

"I didn't mean to make her mad, but I couldn't….I couldn't tell her about the dream I had," Lyra sighed, making me glance at her again. I knew all too well what it was like to be battle-weary, and I could tell right away that that was what Lyra was. _**Like Sharon,**_ I realized mournfully.

"Why not?" I questioned curiously. Lyra gave me a long, tired look before replying.

"It was about Sharon." I visibly balked, jerking violently at that thought.

"What?" I choked out.

Lyra looked loathe to tell me, but she sighed, turning and staring at the darkening sky before speaking. "In the dream, I was running through the woods that I grew up in. I ran into Sharon and Lythiane, the latter believing that Akeona and I weren't up to the challenge they were going to pose to us. Sharon…." Lyra glanced at me, mouth open slightly as she tried to figure out what to say. She murmured something that I didn't catch.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused.

"She…She said she's alive and that the situation is like what happened to Kase." I whirled, staring at the younger Rider. Lyra looked up and nodded. "Yeah, that's 'bout how I thought you'd react. She told me that James and Alexis are behind all of this, and I can only assume that Alexis is the sixth Dark Rider. Sharon also said that…that if…if Kit, Callen, Chris, Maya, the sixth Rider Equip, and I can't win this war, then Earth is doomed and only Ventarra will stand a chance."

I let out the breath that I'd been holding in one sharp exhale. My mind was spinning. For one long moment, I just stood there, silent as I tried to wrap my head around everything. Sharon-alive. Alexis-sixth Dark Rider. James and Alexis-cause of war. War lost-Earth doomed.

Why couldn't things like this ever be simple?

* * *

(James' POV)

I walked through the halls with the tray in my hands, searching for the cell that held the prisoner Alexis and I had managed to keep, even though the Riders had broken in several times. I opened the cell door and saw the thin figure look up at me, her gray-blue eyes cold as she glowered at me.

"My brother will come for me," the teenager growled. I snorted, setting the tray down next to her.

"He hasn't found you for the past, oh, four, five years. I doubt he will now," I sneered. She lunged, but I grabbed her arm, snapping it easily. Alexis walked in, her eyes amused as she saw Sharon curl up into a ball.

"My, oh my. Little Sharon trying to fight?" Alexis grabbed the teen by the front of her shirt, which was filthy and ragged from years of abuse. She slammed the former Rider against the wall, earning a satisfying groan from her. "You know that won't work. You don't have enough strength." She leant in, her mouth next to Sharon's ear. "You couldn't fight then, and you can't now. Weak," she hissed.

Sharon let out a suddenly vicious struggle, actually managing to knock Alexis backwards and break free. Before she could reach the door, I grabbed the arm that I had snapped, applying pressure on the broken bone. Sharon's legs gave way completely, and I tossed her onto the stone slab that was her bed. My face was inches from hers. "Do that again, and you die."

"That might actually be a blessing," Sharon snarled, defiance welling in her eyes. My fist collided with her temple, knocking her unconscious, and I heard Alexis chuckle.

"You always have been short-tempered with her," my cousin laughed. "Come on. Let's go and speak with the others. We need to make a plan."

I nodded, walking through the halls with her. We reached the console room, smirking when we saw the machine that Drew, Drake, and Danny had been working on. "Is it almost complete?" I inquired, looking at the machine that would fulfill the plans we had. All we needed now was the Karshian.

Drake stood up, wiping some oil off of his hands with a rag. "Yeah. Now we just need the Karshian," Drake replied, his voice pleased. "He will be able to do this."

"Yes, but how will we convince him to do it?" Danny inquired, walking towards me with a curious look in his gaze. I heard Alexis snicker, and we all turned to her, seeing the cold, cruel amusement in her eyes.

"Simple. We use the fact that Kit was badly injured earlier, show him the images from it, and make him think that Kit'll die if he doesn't cooperate," Alexis explained simply. Albert grinned coolly, and I saw the excitement on my teammates' faces. "But first." The smiles, including mine, vanished. "We need to capture him. And what better way than to do that when Kit visits during the next, oh, one to two days? I overhead him mention to Callen and Chris that he was going to. I think he was planning on taking his sister and cousin with him, but they can be pulled away to fight."

"Perfect," Drew practically purred. I saw equally excited grins on my friends' faces, smirking as I turned to where Xaviax stood, his eyes dark and worried as he watched us.

"You failed before, most of you. How will you succeed this time?" Xaviax taunted, and Alexis turned, her eyes flashing green as she sent Xaviax flying. She was in front of him in an instant, her eyes cold and dark as she glowered down at him.

"You will silence yourself," Alexis snarled. "Or you will die."

I snickered at the look on Xaviax's face, imagining just what he would do when he realized that he wasn't going to be alive by the end of the month.

* * *

(Kit's POV)

I was so confused. So completely, utterly confused. I didn't understand why Lyra was acting so oddly, and I was trying to figure out some way to open her up. She was locking everyone out again, like she had at the very beginning.

I remembered mentioning to my friends that I was going to go and visit my dad soon. Even though I knew he was only my adopted father, I had known him for most of my life and still considered him to be my dad. I briefly reconsidered my plans, settling on taking Chris and Lyra with me. Maybe I'd bring the others too.

I walked into my bedroom and saw Lyra, crumpled on top of the sheets asleep. I paused as I headed to my bed, taking in the scene for a moment. She was curled up asleep on top of the sheets, tear trails still staining her face. Her face was twisted as if in a dream, but it didn't look as if the dream was saddening or painful. Akeona lay curled up in Lyra's arms, her small form making me wonder if it really was the fierce Advent Beast I knew from battle.

_Lyra…..What is it you're not telling us? What's scared you to the point that you would make Maya get annoyed in order to make her leave? _I pondered over those thoughts as I lightly brushed my sister's hair out of her face, tucking in behind her ear. She leaned into my hand, making me smile slightly. I went to the closet and pulled one of the blankets out, covering the Griffin Rider and her Advent Beast with it. Then, I let myself collapse under the covers, not even bothering to take my clothes off as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up when Goldenheart lightly licked my face. _"Little one, wake up! If you want to visit your dad, you're going to have to tell the others and arrange it with Master Eubulon so that the Ventarrans know you won't be here for most of the day."_

I moaned, rolling over and trying to knock her off so that I could burrow into the warmth of the blankets and fall asleep again. She was larger than me though, and she rolled me back over, licking my face even more. I waved her off, sitting upright with a sharp protest. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" I yelped. I heard laughter and turned my head to see Lyra, still in the position she had been when she fell asleep, a hand to her face as she watched me wave away my persistent Advent Beast.

"Laugh it up, Lyri," I growled, making her laugh all the more. I grabbed the pillow from under my head, tossing it at her face. She squeaked, and for a moment I saw her fighting with the blanket and the pillow as she and Akeona struggled to sit up. I stopped laughing when two pillows were thrown at my face, and I glowered at my Advent Beast, who was curled up giggling.

_"You two are so funny! Honestly, a pillow fight from two adult Riders?"_ Goldenheart shrieked when Lyra and I both threw pillows at her, leaping off and running under my bed. _"Double team, no fair!"_

"You asked for it!" came our simultaneous yells. I glanced at my sister. She was sitting up, her legs over the side of the bed as Akeona sat on her lap. As I sat up, Goldenheart looked out nervously and slowly climbed up to sit on my lap as well. I looked at my sister, trying to figure out whether to mention the visit now or later.

"You want to meet Frank?" I inquired, and Lyra looked up from rubbing Akeona.

"Sounds like fun. The whole team going to come?" I shrugged.

"Probably. I dunno. It depends on what people want to do. You want first shower?"

"Got one last night before I collapsed on the bed. I'm gonna go get breakfast ready for everyone. You think I should be nice and treat them?" Lyra asked, a mischievous smirk on her face. I grinned as well.

"You mean with your awesome chocolate-filled croissants? Oh, I bet that they would love them for a change of pace. And it is Saturday, anyway," I answered amusedly.

Lyra cocked her head to the side, seeming to contemplate before nodding. "Good point. I suppose they do deserve it." She smiled at me gently, ruffling my hair as she walked to the closet to grab some casual clothes. "I'll see you in a little while."

I nodded, grabbing some clothes as well and heading into the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to smell one of the batches of croissants baking. I turned the corner and saw all of the girls working on them, Kase and Lyra making more, Maya putting unbaked croissants into the oven and pulling baked ones out, and Sarah putting the baked ones on plates.

"Mornin', Kit," Kase said as I walked in the room. I reached for one of the croissants and was rewarded by being smacked with a wet towel on the hand.

"Geez, sis, you know that actually hurts?" I yelped, jumping back several feet as my sister advanced on me, towel in hand as she glowered at me.

"None until everyone gets in! You can set milk on the table," Lyra stated sternly. I rolled my eyes, turning away and muttering a few sarcastic phrases that probably would've earned me a few more smacks with the towel if she'd heard them.

Everyone filed in not long after, and they all let out curious murmurs as they saw the stacks of croissants on the table. Chance grabbed one, bit down on it, and yelped. "It's hot!" he got out around the mouthful of hot chocolate and bread. He sat down, gulping down some milk before swallowing and finishing, "but good! Who made these?"

"The girls," Chris and I said in unison.

"You guys like them?" Lyra inquired as she came in, carrying a couple more trays of the still-hot croissants. She added them to the stack before vanishing into the kitchen, coming back out with a couple more glasses of milk. She sat down next to me, giving me a slight smile as I gave her an appreciative glance.

"These _are _good," Chase agreed. "How'd you make them?"

"S' not too hard," Kase mumbled, walking out of the kitchen as she chewed on a piece of croissant. She swallowed, grinning. "But any of you would probably burn the base down if you tried making them." Protests came from the leader's statement, making all of the girls laugh. I saw Len raise an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face.

"From the person who tried to set the kitchen on fire when she first cooked for Kit and me." Kase's smile was wiped off of her face as she glared at her husband. I was trying to keep from cracking up, remembering that time all too well.

"Hilarious, husband. I'll remember that when I get my strength back and spar with you." Len's face portrayed horror before everyone relaxed, chatting easily amongst one another. I spoke with my teammates quietly, curious to see who wanted to go to my dad's place.

"Can't," were the replies I got from Callen and Maya. "I promised Callen I'd help him review the Seven Forms and spar with him while I get him up to speed," Maya explained, and I nodded, glancing at Chris.

"Sounds like fun," Chris stated, taking a sip of milk as he walked into the kitchen to rinse his plate. "I'm in."

"You know I'm in," Lyra added, and I smiled, looking at Len.

"You want to come as well?" Len shook his head.

"Nah. I think you need to introduce him to all of your teammates. Besides, I believe I promised Kase to a sparring match this afternoon," Len finished, wincing at the last part. I gave him a sympathetic look as I went into the kitchen, cleaning off my plate. I saw Lyra was up to her elbows in warm, soapy water, cleaning off the trays she'd used to make the great breakfast for everyone. I grabbed a few, sliding my sleeves up as I set to cleaning some as well. "Thanks for the breakfast, sis," I said, and Lyra smiled at me.

"No problem. If I hadn't had help from the others, I don't think I could've done it. It took at least forty minutes to make all of those!" I laughed.

"That is a long time," I admitted. "If you want, I can help you too next time."

That earned me an astonished look. "You could help without eating any of them?" I looked down guiltily, shrugging.

"Maybe one." We exchanged a look before laughing.

* * *

I rode through the cities with my teammates, feeling more relaxed than I had in the past month and a half or so. It felt like before the war had started again, except I had friends with me this time round.

I was at a stoplight with Chris and Lyra when we all heard a mirror call. _Why __**now?**_ I thought furiously, preparing to veer into a window at first chance.

_**Kit, go ahead of us. We'll be able to take care of this on our own, **_Lyra called through the Advent Bond.

_You sure?_

_**Yeah, Kit. Go on and tell Frank we'll be there soon,**_ Chris replied. I nodded before driving towards the apartment that I had once lived in, at one point with my dad, one point alone, one point with Len, and one point with both Len and Kase. I parked and jogged up the stairs, eager to surprise my dad with a visit. I knocked, and he opened the door, hugging my firmly as I walked in. I was surprised by the gesture but not disturbed. I hadn't seen him in a few weeks, which meant he'd probably been worried.

"Kit, I know you probably want to stay, but you need to get out of here." I was confused and surprised at those words.

"Why?" I asked, trying to make sense of the words. At that point, I saw two other figures enter the room and yelled, "Dad!"

He shoved me backwards, and I knocked into the kitchen table. I fell to the floor as he started fighting, surprising me. _How does he know how to fight?_

"Kit, get out!" Dad grunted, holding the arms of both James and Drew. I leapt to my feet, shaking my head.

"No! Not without you!" I protested. Danny leapt in at that point, grabbing me around the neck and around the chest, pulling me backwards. I dug my heel into his foot, making his grip loosen. I threw him over my shoulder, breaking one of the tables in the process. Glass shattered, flying across the room from the broken lamp that had been on the table as my dad and I stood back to back, both of us in fighting stances.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked rapidly, fending off attacks from both James and Drew.

"Kit, I told you to get out of here for a reason." I could hear the frustration and the pain in his voice. "Don't make me force you."

"I'm not going anywhere!" I snapped. James and Drew both grabbed me, twisting my arms. I tried to fight, but the angles made me realize that if I moved even slightly, my arms would be broken. Dad moved forward, throwing Drew off, but James grabbed me firmly, putting a knife to my throat.

"Frank, shut up and stop moving, or I slice his throat." Dad stopped moving, only centimeters away. "Now you listen. I know you're a Karshian, so you're going to come with me and my pals to help us with a little machine of ours."

"I vowed to never help Xaviax, not after what he made Eubulon and I do," Dad snarled. I stared at him in confusion, stunned. Dad, Karshian?

"Well, you don't have a choice," Danny taunted. "Unless, of course, you want to see Kit die."

I saw the fight leave his eyes, and James let go, allowing me to stumble forward and stare at my father. "Dad, don't," I pleaded.

"Kit, go." I stood firm.

"No."

Dad let out a heavy sigh as James approached with the knife in his hand. "Then….I'm sorry, Kit. I never wanted to do this." He placed a hand on my forehead. My legs crumpled as I fell, the only thing keeping me up being my dad's hands under my arms.

Everything went black as he set me on the ground.

* * *

(Frank's POV)

So Xaviax knew. He knew that I was here and that I'd raised Kit. If he knew, then I could no longer hide. When James threatened my son's life, I gave up. I had lost my wife and my son and daughter to Xaviax's tyranny, and I wasn't going to lose another child.

Kit stumbled forward, and I could see the hope leaving his eyes. "Dad, don't." His voice was ragged as he pleaded, and I closed my eyes, praying that he would be all right.

"Kit, go." I knew in my heart that he wouldn't, but it had to be worth a try.

"No." I heard all of the conviction in his voice, and I gave up trying to convince him. I hesitated, and when James started moving towards Kit again, I spoke.

"Then….I'm sorry, Kit. I never wanted to do this," I admitted, placing my hand on his head. I saw confusion in his eyes as I lightly compelled him, forcing him to black out. His eyes fluttered closed as he fell, and I caught him under his arms, gently placing him on the ground. I lightly brushed his almost shoulder-length hair out of his face, closing my eyes as I realized that I had broken the promise I'd made to his parents, the promise to never let him be hurt by the war. "I'm sorry," I whispered again as Drew and Danny dragged me to the window, leading me into Xaviax's lair. I caught one last glimpse of him, lying unconscious in the debris that had once made up my home before I saw the darkness of the lair.

Xaviax looked scared. For the first time in my life, the man who had kidnapped me and forced me and Eubulon to work for him looked scared. I could see the pain in his eyes as he watched them drag me in.

A girl who looked like Kase walked in, looking pleased as she saw me. "Finally, the other Karshian. We meet at last. I'm sure that you know that Kit'll be dead if you don't help us."

I nodded helplessly. "What do I have to do?" She placed blueprints in front of me, shoving me into a seat. I looked up at her in horror as I realized exactly what she wanted me to finish. "If I do this, the Advent Void between Ventarra and Earth will be sealed. The portals will be gone."

"Exactly," Alexis crooned, looking at me with a cruel grin on her face. I stared at the blueprints in horror, gulping as I looked at the papers that showed the machine that could very well deem the end of Earth's hope to fight.

_**Kit….Lyra….You two have to win this battle or there is no hope at all for Earth.**_

* * *

I swear, I'm starting to enjoy keeping you guys on your toes. Here's some replies for my wonderful reviewers:

KamenRiderRaika: I swear, you have read my mind through half of this. Some of the stuff you suggested I was planning on using, and I have to admit, it's scary and amusing to see that someone else seems to know exactly where I am going to take part of this. You've been a loyal reader so far, and I hope you'll enjoy the ending that'll come within the next month or so.

Mirror's Mirage: I actually never realized that little references I made to A Griffin's Tale. But now that you mention it, I do notice them. I'm glad you like it so far, though, and hopefully you'll continue to love it for the rest of the this story and the next two stories of the Mirror Trilogy.

Lexar047 and JetDogX: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you both like it, and I hope to do some more with the Advent Beasts' point of view either at the very end of this story or in the next two stories.

Eileen: Your reviews always make my day. Thank you!

All of you guys are great! :D


	13. Chapter 12: The Last Rider Equip

Heh. I'm feeling nice this week, since I finished Chapter 12 early. The next chapter won't be up until probably the middle of next week, so I hope you enjoy this one. :D Oh, and Kamen Rider Raika-yes, this is part 1 of what I am calling the Mirror Trilogy. Hopefully, if all goes as I plan, the second part, _Mirror's Shadow,_ will be out in late August or September, and the third part, which I have tentatively named after the story that started this all, _Broken Mirror_, will be out in late 2010/early 2011. If anyone has any suggestions for the third story's title, I would be happy to hear them! I don't own KRDK, but my characters and the plot ideas are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Last Rider Equip (Len's POV)

_**"Len!"**_ All of us stared at each other for a moment, confused, before I pulled out my communicator.

"Lyra?" I inquired.

"Len, it's me! Maya, Chris, and Callen are with me as well," Lyra responded, her voice anxious and frantic.

"What about Kit?" Kase called, meeting my uneasy gaze. Somehow, I just knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"He was going to his dad's to wait for us. But we came up against Alexis and Drake, and…Len, I think it was a trap! Someone knew that Kit was going to his dad's, so they split us up!" Horrified whispers went around the table, and I motioned for silence as Master Eubulon walked towards me.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Master Eubulon asked.

Chris spoke up. "Yes! We're too far away to reach Kit's dad's place by motorcycle quickly. Can Len and maybe one other Rider go to Frank's place and check to make sure Kit and Frank are all right?"

"Nolan and I are on our way," I promised, getting up with my old friend. We exchanged one look before heading to the control room, nervous. "Do you think Kit's all right?" I hated admitting that I was scared out of my mind, but Nolan understood.

"I hope so," Nolan replied softly. "But if it was a trap, I don't know." He pressed the button on the panel that would open the black portal on the wall. "Let's find out, shall we?"

I nodded, stepping into the mirror. For a moment, the glittering brilliance of the Advent Void was all I saw. Then, I saw something that may as well have come out of a nightmare.

Frank's place was _**trashed.**_

The couch was overturned, the glass table broken. There was glass and debris everywhere, and Kit was lying unconscious in the middle of it. He was crumpled on his side, legs bent, head turned the other way, arms lying limp.

"Kit!" Nolan and I lunged forward, coming to a halt beside our friend. I knelt down next to him carefully with Nolan, the two of us trying to avoid getting cut on the glass and wood. I slid a hand under his neck, my other hand on his left shoulder as I shook him, trying to get a response. "Kit! Kit, wake up!"

Kit's head turned, and he moaned, eyes fluttering as he tried to make sense of where he was. I saw the befuddled confusion as he slowly came to. "Len? Wha….What happened? Where…am I?" His voice was slurred, almost like he was coming out of some kind of trance. I shifted my hold so that I was supporting him under his shoulders, helping him sit up. Nolan had Kit's wrist in his hand, silently checking his pulse.

"We were hoping you could answer that," he said softly, and Kit's foggy gray-blue eyes settled on him, a faint spark of awareness entering his eyes. Then, Kit's eyes scanned the room, and alertness entered them. He broke free of both our grips, leaping to his feet as he whirled around several times, fear and pain settling on his face.

"No, no, no, no, _**no!**_" Kit cried out, his hands holding his head as he turned from side to side. "It wasn't a dream! No!" Nolan caught his shoulders as he swayed, dizzy from his abrupt return to awareness. Despite Nolan's attempts to hold him still, Kit's head turned from side to side, the look on his face saying that something terrible had happened.

"Kit, _what_ wasn't a dream?" Nolan asked firmly, grounding Kit as the panic tried to take over. I saw Kit's eyes snap back into focus as he stammered, trying to answer Nolan's question.

"James, Danny, and Drew, they came. They knew I was here….And Dad…." Kit's focus started to waver, and Nolan gave him a powerful shake, breaking Kit free of the memories. We exchanged a brief glance before Nolan got back to business.

"Keep talking," Nolan ordered sternly. Kit looked at me for a moment before focusing, continuing the story.

"They attacked, and Dad and I fought them for a few minutes. Then James grabbed me and held a knife to my throat. He said…He said that he knew that Dad was a Karshian and that he had to help with some machine that they were working on." Nolan and I looked at each other, horror igniting on my face.

"Go on," Nolan said quietly.

"Dad…Dad said that he had vowed to never again help Xaviax, not after what he had made him and Eubulon do. Danny said that he was either going to do it or James would kill me. I tried to talk Dad out of doing it, but he placed his forehand on my head, and the next thing I knew, you guys were here." The kid was rattled, that much was obvious. I saw the pain in Nolan's eyes as he looked at me, and I knew that my eyes were showing the pain as well. Frank had been a lot like Master Eubulon. He was like a father, accepting us no matter what.

Kit pulled himself out of Nolan's grip, looking utterly devastated as he headed towards the door. I put myself in his way, forcing him to look up at me. "Len, move." It wasn't the pain in Kit's voice that scared the Rider out of me. It was the exhaustion, the resignation.

"No. Master Eubulon can help us figure out what to do about this. Xaviax must be mistaken-" Kit shoved past me, and I grabbed his arm, only to have him jerk it out of my grasp. He spun around, the look on his face making everything I had been about to say fade into nothingness.

"Len, leave me _**alone!**_ Dammit, I just lost him for the _**second**_ time to Xaviax! Let me be!" Kit stalked out of the door, slamming it shut and making a few frames fall to the floor, adding to the pile of glass and debris. I glanced at Nolan, at a loss of what I could do. My friend was staring at the door, sadness and frustration in his eyes as he spoke.

"Len, we need to go and tell Master Eubulon this. Maybe he can calm Kit down." I snorted, turning around with my hands on my waist.

"You really think he'll listen? He's pissed off and hurt! This is just as bad as when Kase was taken!" I protested, raising a hand and giving him a look much like the one I'd given Master Eubulon when Adam had returned from his temporary exile after betraying us.

"Yeah, it is. But if Frank and Master Eubulon _**did**_ work together on Karsh, if they really _**are**_ both Karshian, maybe Master Eubulon can shed some light on the situation. Kit needs an explanation for everything his dad hid from him, and to be honest, if I were him, I'd've probably lost my temper entirely and broken something." Nolan's eyes softened. "Len, let Kit have some time to cool off. In this respect he's a lot like Adam. He needs time to process everything, and until he's had that time, he's going to lash out. Let Master Eubulon speak to him."

"And why do you think he'll listen to Master Eubulon when he wouldn't even talk to me?" I asked, trying to figure out what would make him talk to the Advent Master if he wouldn't even talk to me, his best friend.

"Because it's what _**you'd**_ do. And you two are, I swear, a bit more like siblings than friends in more ways than one."

* * *

(Kit's POV)

I couldn't believe it. My dad was gone, _**again.**_ I should've been able to stop it, but I couldn't. Dammit!

I ran through the streets, not really paying attention to where I was going. Eventually, my feet led me to the park, and I sighed, crumpling under one of the trees. The Cerberus Gauntlet suddenly started burning, and I found myself frowning as I reached into my pocket.

_What the hell?_ I yanked the Gauntlet out of my pocket and yelped when it burned my skin. "Dammit!" I swore, staring at the blisters that were already forming on my skin. I glowered at the Gauntlet, using some of the basic telekinesis that I knew to shove it back in my pocket. While I did that, I called Spirit like Lyra had showed me, letting it flow through my hand. Soon enough, the blisters were only a memory.

_Why did the Gauntlet act up like that? I was only carrying it around since Lyra wanted one of us to keep an eye on it so that we would know that Xaviax didn't have it! I wonder if the sixth Rider Equip is around..._ I sighed, shaking my head. I didn't really care if the other Rider Equip was nearby. If he was, great. If not, oh well. I leaned my head back, letting it hit the trunk of the tree I sat under. _Things are happening way too fast. Still, Dad's gone….__**again**__….And he was Karshian? No way! He'd've told me…right?_

I closed my eyes, silently wishing that this all was nothing more than a dream. Mentally, I was smacking myself for being so cold to Nolan and Len. They'd just been trying to help. But like I always did when I was upset, I lost my temper. _Dammit! Why do I always do that?_ I wondered.

_"Maybe because that's who you are?"_

_Goldenheart, go away. I don't want to talk._

_"Sure you do."_ I turned my head and raised my eyebrows as my golden Advent Beast plopped herself on the ground next to me. _"So talk!"_

"Go away," I muttered, shoving her away. She chuckled, shaking her head as she leapt onto my lap. Her muzzle was centimeters away from my face.

_"No."_

"Goldenheart-"

"Kit, she's trying to make sure that you're all right." I jerked, making Goldenheart lose her balance and fall, rolling down the mound of mulch. She shook herself angrily, looking annoyed as she stalked off towards the windows.

_"I swear, I try to help, and he won't listen to me. But make him talk with someone else, and whaddya know? He opens up!"_ Goldenheart muttered under her breath.

_Oh, shut up._

Goldenheart turned and stuck her tongue out at me before leaping into the Advent Void. Master Eubulon chuckled before sitting down next to me, his voice gentle as he spoke. "Advent Beasts," he chuckled. Then, the Advent Master looked at me and said, "Len said that you're father's gone again."

"Yeah," I remarked bitterly. "Again."

"And he also said that it's finally been revealed that Frank is a Karshian like me." I turned my head and saw that Master Eubulon's gaze was somber.

"Yes." I hesitated before speaking again. "Is it true? Is Frank…..really a Karshian?"

Master Eubulon looked me in the eyes, and I saw the sadness in his own eyes. "Yes. And one of, in my opinion, the best Karshians there ever has or will be."

That was too much. I was still upset, and finding out that my dad had been keeping that from me snapped something inside me. "Why didn't he tell me?" I exclaimed, pushing off of the tree and sitting up. Master Eubulon sat up as well.

"Kit, he was trying to keep you safe."

I scoffed, turning my head and folding my arms as I slumped back against the tree. "Yeah, right."

"Kit, it's true. He looked after you like the son he lost to Xaviax." My head whipped around to stare at my mentor, and he nodded somberly. "Yes, he had a son. If you've cooled off enough, would you like to hear the story?"

After a moment's hesitation, I nodded. "Yes, please."

Master Eubulon sat back, his trench coat rustling with the wind. The look on his face told me that he was losing himself in memories, and it was awhile before he spoke. "Frank was my mentor when I was learning how to be a scientist, learning more about engineering and that sort of thing. He taught maybe thirty people in the North Army, but I knew that he was different from day one. He always seemed saddened during his teaching, frustrated that he even had to teach the sort of things he was helping us learn. I was probably seventeen before I got the courage to ask the question that I wanted an answer for: Why? Why did he hate the war, when it was such a part of our people? His reply stunned me, and it altered the way I thought of things.

"'Because fighting is no way to unite people. It'll only destroy us and wipe us out.'" Master Eubulon looked at me gently, and I realized that my jaw was dropped, making me gape. I quickly recovered, and Master Eubulon continued. "He treated me better than my father ever had, and when I met his son and daughter, probably, oh, six years later, I realized that they were like him. They'd been raised in an environment filled with an emotion that, until I was seventeen, I did not know. Love. His wife, Marie-" _Mom!_ "-was just like him. They both had raised their children well, and they took me in like I was their son. It wasn't until I had my own wife and a son that I realized just how important the emotion was to raise children properly.

"My son, Sharthane, was sixteen when he went into battle for the first time. When he didn't come back after the customary ten days, I started to get worried. Frank offered to help me look. Without meaning to, we strayed into the South Army's territory, and Xaviax captured us. He was only just gaining power, and he had killed my son in the battle. I was devastated, but not hurt as badly as Frank would be. He took us to his lair and ordered Frank and I to help him. When we refused….he killed Frank's son, right in front of his eyes. Frank was broken, but to add to the pain, Xaviax killed his daughter as well. Frank gave up, not wanting more lives to be lost. Xaviax had killed my own wife just a few days earlier, and we both stopped fighting. Together, we worked, until the day came that I was sent to Ventarra. I didn't see Frank again until I went to heal him in the hospital."

I was speechless. "He lost his son and daughter because of Xaviax?" I turned and looked at Master Eubulon, who nodded.

"Yes, Kit. He told me that when your parents asked him to take you in, it broke his heart because he knew that something was being caused by Xaviax. He hid you from Xaviax, kept you safe until the day came that you could fight to protect your planet. Frank and your parents originally planned for you to be reunited with Lyra when you two were older, able to defend yourselves. But when they were killed, Frank thought Lyra was dead as well, until you told him that you'd met her."

"He really cared a lot, didn't he?"

"Yes," Master Eubulon agreed. "And that's why he let himself be taken. He would rather die than see another person he loves get killed."

"Is that why he knocked me out?" Master Eubulon raised his eyebrows, giving me an amused smile.

"Let me guess, the typical hand-on-the-forehead trick?" I raised my own eyebrows. Master Eubulon gave me a small smile as he confessed, "He had to use that on me a few times to keep from being reckless."

"You, reckless?" I wondered aloud. The idea of the Advent Master being reckless was completely unimaginable.

"I was a teenager myself, Kit. And mind you, it took some time for me to mellow down," Master Eubulon replied gently. I gaped for a moment before I heard Goldenheart chuckling.

_"Yeah, and Frank has quite a few stories to tell about that."_

"I never realized just how much Frank cared, though." My head was spinning as Master Eubulon stood up.

"Just think about it. Maybe that'll help," he said, walking through the mirror and leaving me to my thoughts. I got up, walking off in another direction. I needed to think this through.

* * *

As I wandered around, I lost track of time and space. It wasn't until a voice yelled, "Watch out!" that I noticed that I was near one of the more dangerous construction sites. I turned to see a large metal pole starting to fall towards me. An arm wrapped around my waist, and I was yanked off my feet, landing hard as the pole landed where I had been just seconds earlier.

"You need to be more careful." I was going to punch Nola-wait, _**who was this**_?

Vic Frasier held out a hand, and I took it, letting him pull me to my feet. "Thanks," I managed to say, still caught off guard by the fact that Nolan's mirror twin had saved me.

"No problem." Vic was looking at me like I was familiar. "You aren't Frank's boy, are you? Kit?"

I tried to keep my surprise hidden. "How do you know my dad?"

"Oh, he was an old friend of my parents. You might not remember me visiting with them when you were little. I think you were, oh, six, maybe seven," Vic replied. I felt a burning in my jacket pocket and realized that it was the Cerberus Gauntlet, desperate to be let loose. The memory of what had happened in the park came back to me, and Goldenheart let out a soft gasp as she perched on my shoulder, hiding under my hair.

_"It's him! He's the sixth Rider Equip!"_

_Mind explaining to me how the bloody hell I am to tell him that?_ I thought sardonically as I kept speaking.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember that," I answered, keeping my voice casual.

Vic was still looking at me though, and he said lightly, "Haven't I seen you somewhere else recently, though?"

I remembered Xaviax taking over his body and shook my head. "Not that I know of."

"Strange. I could almost swear that I saw you, but it was like you were in red armor based after a dragon." If I hadn't been taught by Master Eubulon, I would've visibly balked.

"Really?" I laughed, forcing the rising panic down. "What else do you think you saw?"

"Now it's coming back," Vic answered casually, though his eyes showed his suspicion. "There was this man called Xaviax, and he took over my body. Then he made me fight as this weird Kamen Rider Wrath guy. You sure you don't remember any of that?" I didn't like the way he was staring at me, like he could see through all the lies I was telling. Something snapped, and I instinctively looked for some way out of the situation.

"I'm sure," I replied hastily. "See you 'round!" I bolted off, ignoring Vic's calls as the burning in my jacket pocket becoming damn near unbearable. I ran and ran and didn't stop, not until I reached my apartment. I nearly broke the door down in my haste to open it, and when I got in, I scrambled into my room, tripping over my own feet and landing on my side next to my bed. I sat up, my arms bracing me on the floor as I gasped for breath. Instead of the steady run that I usually did home, I had flat-out sprinted, leaving me winded.

_Crap, crap, crap! Goldenheart, __**please**__ don't tell me he's who I think he is!_

_"Kit, you might want to realize that he is the sixth Rider Equip."_

_Goldenheart, how is it that I know all of the Rider Equips from the past?_

_"You're asking me?"_ Goldenheart landed on my chest, making my arms buckle and making me fall back. I lifted my head, narrowly avoiding hitting it on the floor. I glared at my stubborn Advent Beast, raising my eyebrows. _"Kit, you guys need him. You need the sixth Rider Equip, __**now."**_

_Goldenheart-_

She suddenly leapt up, sniffing the pocket where the Gauntlet was. _"Uhm….You might wanna check your pocket."_

_Why?_ I asked as I sat up, sticking my hand in the pocket. I leapt to my feet, patting down all of my pockets before coming to a conclusion.

The Gauntlet was gone.

* * *

(Vic's POV)

Kit was acting erratic. That much was obvious from the moment I saw him again. He was fidgety, hesitant, almost scared. He was acting quite differently than he had when I had fought him….or was that a dream? I still couldn't make out the dreams from reality. All I knew was that some kind of war was going on, and Kit was involved in it. I didn't know how I knew that, but I knew that it was important.

I sighed, looking at my watch. 3:30 P.M. Time for me to leave for the day. I called my goodbyes to the other workers, getting no reply in return. I rolled my eyes as I walked out, sticking my hands in my pockets as I headed down the street.

Kit's words rang in my mind, confusing me as I headed towards my home. I wondered exactly why he had been acting so erratic, and I pondered calling Frank. Maybe he would be able to explain exactly what was happening.

I stopped by the park, looking at the trees and watching a couple little kids run around. I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face. It reminded me of Kit, so eager and playful when he was a kid. I remembered when Frank had first asked me to babysit the little guy, when he was seven years old.

_**He was such a little devil then….And it looks like he still is, **_I realized, heading towards my apartment once more. I was almost there when a shrill ringing echoed in my ears, making me look around in confusion. _**What the….?**_

_**"Watch out!"**_ I whirled around, trying to figure out why the hell I was hearing voices in my head. It wasn't until a small, red three-headed dog started gnawing at my pants that I looked down, my jaw dropping as I stared at the small Cerberus.

_**I am losing my mind…...**_

_**"Are not!"**_ The Cerberus growled, trying to tug me away. I stumbled, nearly falling as I flailed my arms, trying to figure out if I was dreaming or if I was going insane. _**"Come on! The mirrors are your haven!"**_

_**My haven? What the hell….And how are you reading my thoughts?**_ I yelped.

_**"You do remember the dreams, correct?"**_

_**You know about those?**_

_**"No duh, Sherlock! Now, come on! Those weren't entirely dreams, and You. Need. To. Get. Into. The. Damned. Window!"**_ The Cerberus suddenly shifted its size, lunging at me and knocking me through the window. I landed hard on my back, curling my head into my chest as I vaguely recalled the six years of martial arts training I'd had as a teenager. I rolled over, shoving myself to my feet and staggering back a few steps, my eyes wide as saucers as I stared at the window that I had just gone through.

_**Okay, that's it, I am completely losing it!**_ I thought, panicked as I tried to get my breathing under control. The Cerberus growled angrily, leaping at me again and knocking me down. Two of the faces were breathing down my neck as the middle head thrust its muzzle into my face.

_**"And that's it for my temper tonight, Rider! Listen up! I found you because Kit was near you today, and you are the one I've chosen to be my Kamen Rider Equip."**_

_**And I am so lost-**_

_**"You can get Kit and the others to catch you up to speed! Now grab that Gauntlet, and put it on. I am not going to tolerate Xaviax or one of his dumb minions getting to you and using you as a vessel again."**_ I hesitated, and all three heads were suddenly inches from my nose. _**"DO IT!"**_

I scrambled as the Cerberus leapt off of me, and I grabbed the Gauntlet. It wrapped itself around my left wrist, and something in my mind clicked, making me clutch my head as ten other voices suddenly flooded my mind.

_Vic! You __**are**__ one of us!_

_**Kit?**_

_**That'd be him,**_ a female voice chuckled softly. _**That's my annoying brother.**_

_**Brother? Kit, what the hell-**_

_**We know you have questions, Vic,**_ another male voice explained. _**Be patient, and follow your Advent Beast to the center of the mall. It's late, so no one will notice.**_

_**How do I know I can trust you?**_

_Vic, you trust me, right?_

_**Yes, Kit. I trust you with my life.**_

_Then trust me now. We aren't planning anything. Follow Flarethyle to the mall, and I'll be there with the other Riders._

_**Wait, so the dreams weren't dreams?**_

_No. I'll explain everything when we meet up. Until then, hold tight._

_**O….kay…**_

The voices withdrew, and Flarethyle leapt up into my arms. He let out a satisfied growl, looking up at me with his three heads.

_**"I knew I chose you as a Rider for a reason."**_

_

* * *

_

I walked through what was left of the crowd from earlier in the day, Flarethyle next to my ankle as one of his heads bit into my pants to guide me to the center. I kept my eyes open, trying to spot Kit and his friends. I saw Kit's head first, and Flarethyle let out an excited yelp, suddenly starting to seriously drag me towards them. I nearly fell, but Kit's arm shot out, catching me as Flarethyle started running around with a griffin, a lynx, a wolf, an animal that was half wolf, half eagle, and an animal that was half stag, half bird.

"See you met your Advent Beast," Kit commented, and I nodded warily.

"Yeah…Mind filling me in on exactly what is happening?" I asked, glancing at his friends. One looked like his little sister, her hair dirty-blonde, just past her chin, with the same gray-blue eyes. The other girl had slightly wavy deep brown hair that went to her chest, her eyes dark brown. The first man I saw had dark brown hair just past his chin, and his eyes were dark brown. The final member I saw had buzz cut brown hair and dark brown eyes as well.

"Naturally, we were planning on doing it," the blonde replied gently, her eyes amused as she glanced at Kit.

"First, introductions," Kit cut in. "Vic, this is my little sister, Lyra Sharton. Maya is the only other girl on the team. Callen is the guy with long dark hair, and Chris is the guy who looks like he came out of the Marines."

"Which he did," Chris muttered, looking rather agitated as he glanced at Kit.

Callen rolled his eyes, letting out a mock sigh of annoyance. "Not much to introduce us, eh, Kit?"

"Shut up, cousin," Kit muttered, embarrassed. I raised an eyebrow as Callen and Lyra exchanged smirks, confusing me even more. "Vic, you said you wanted an explanation?"

"Yeah…." As I said that, Lyra stiffened, and so did the others as they whirled around, eyes wide as Kit suddenly lunged, knocking me to the ground, hard. I opened my mouth to protest right as a sword whipped through the air, right where my head had been a second earlier. Kit spun on the ground, one arm still pinning me as his eyes scanned the area, trying to figure out where the attack had come from.

"Dammit! Why do they always do this?" Kit snarled, looking frustrated as he glanced at me. "Do you know how to fight at all? Even the littlest bit will help in this fight."

I nodded, the six years I'd spent training in tae kwon do coming back to me in a rush. Kit rolled over, pulling me to my feet as he stood. He held the bracelet on his hand to his face, murmuring, "Advent Gauntlet, activate!" His golden Gauntlet formed on his arm, and he continued with, "Kamen Rider, Equip!"

I covered my eyes as the golden electricity wrapped around Kit, and soon enough, electricity was wrapping around the others. I stared at the Gauntlet that still covered part of my lower left arm, finally saying, "Kamen Rider, Equip!"

Red electricity wrapped around me, starting at my legs and working its way up. When it faded, I was covered in red armor, my helmet based after the middle head of Flarethyle, the armor on my shoulders based after the heads on either side. The armor on the backs of my boots was black while the rest was red. There was also a strip of black separating my torso from my lower body.

_**Whoa….**_

_**"Contemplate later! Fight now!"**_ Flarethyle ordered, and I realized that I had a staff in my hands. I blocked the first attack that came from a Rider in white, finding that the skill came instinctively. I kicked her shin, making her let out an agitated snarl as she punched, hitting my shoulder. I grabbed her arm, tossing her over my shoulder as another Rider-this time in green-lunged towards me. I ducked, and Kit caught the green Rider on the shoulder with a sword. The Rider whirled on him, lashing out with several punches.

I turned my focus back to the Rider I was fighting. She had slid a card into the Visor on her arm, and I heard a voice say, 'Attack Vent.' A large, white wildcat leapt, snarling as it raced towards me, its claws sinking into the armor on my shoulders as it bit down on the armor near my neck before clawing my chest and sending me flying. I crumpled onto the ground, grunting as I rolled over, leaping to my feet before I continued fighting.

A sharp attack from behind caught me by surprise, and Flarethyle caught me with two of his heads, the other head growling and biting as a wolf-headed dragon attacked. I heard a low growl come from the brown wolf that was near me, and it lunged, making me aware that Chris was next to me in his brown Rider armor.

The white Rider and the green Rider both hesitated, looking at one another before the white Rider yelled, "This isn't over yet!" She leapt into the windows, and her teammates followed. My armor faded with my teammates', and I stared at them, feeling more confused than ever.

"Someone care to fill me in now?"

* * *

Enjoy it? Please review! :D


	14. Chapter 13: Things Start Unfolding

Hey, everyone! Well, Chapter 13 is here, meaning that there are only about two chapters left. I don't own KRDK, but I do own my characters and the plot ideas. Oh, and Kamen Rider Raika? You read my mind again on what I was putting in this chapter. :D :P Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Things Start Unfolding (Lyra's POV)

Kit and I had explained everything to Vic, and he had gone off to talk with Callen, who, like him, had been a newcomer only a few days earlier. Vic still seemed rather disoriented, but then again, his Advent Beast _had_ sorta kinda dragged him into this without any warning whatsoever.

I walked down the hall, grabbing my things from my room so that I could take them back with me to Kit's apartment. The two of us were planning on staying there for a couple days to keep an eye on Earth while the others remained behind on Ventarra, always ready to answer our call.

I stuffed my ice blue backpack with my things, adding a few things I knew my brother would want but would end up forgetting as well. I paused when my hand hovered over the red dragon that he kept with him, briefly considering whether I should pack it or just remind my brother to when he came in. Eventually, habit won over, and I lightly pushed it on top of the other stuff in the pack, zipping it up so that only the dragon's head showed.

Kit came in right as I started to walk out, glancing at his now-made bed. "Where's Red?"

I turned and looked at him, the backpack on one shoulder as I gave him an amused smirk. "You _**named**_ the dragon?" I was on the verge of laughing, and my brother gave me a 'go to hell' look.

"Sis, not funny. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in my bag. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget him. If anything else of yours is missing, it's probably 'cause I packed in my backpack. I'll see you at the apartment," I finished, turning just as I started snickering. I heard my brother snort in annoyance, but Goldenheart and Akeona were agreeing with me, showing their amusement more obviously than I was as they rolled on the ground, practically howling with laughter.

"Sometimes I do have to wonder exactly what goes on it your head, brother," I murmured, leaping through one of the windows.

* * *

(Kit's POV)

I walked into my apartment, finding my sister slouched on the couch watching TV. Or, to be honest, it looked like she was watching a movie. I glanced over her shoulder, and she looked up at me, her face curious. "Wanna watch?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Depends on what it is. What is it?" I countered, earning me an amused smirk.

"Guess," Lyra challenged. I moaned, giving her a pleading look.

"_**Sis,**_" I whined, earning me a smack on the head. I raised one hand to the area she had smacked, rubbing it gingerly as I glowered at her. "Come on, tell me. Please?"

Lyra gave me a scathing look before sighing. "Well, since you said 'Please…..'" She showed me the box, and I rolled my eyes, sitting down in the chair next to the couch.

"_Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith_?" I snorted. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was the first one I saw on the television, and I don't have a clue where you keep the other movies around here," Lyra replied shortly. "You have a problem with that?"

I rolled my eyes that time. "Not really. Just tired." Lyra swiveled, turning her torso to look at me.

"Yeah," she finally agreed. "So am I."

It was my turn to look at her, and I saw that the circles under her eyes had grown more pronounced, darker than ever. Her eyes were weary, like mine. _This war really is taking a pretty bad toll on her,_ I realized abruptly, suddenly feeling guilty for not noticing sooner. I glanced at the clock-7:30 PM.

"Wanna head out to get something to eat?" I asked curiously. Lyra shrugged.

"Don't really care," Lyra replied, yawning at the end. I saw her eyes flutter close and grinned evilly.

"Darn. I would've thought you'd be looking forward to bourbon chicken. Oh well." I got up, walking towards the door. Then, I heard Lyra's startled yelp and turned to see her scrambling wildly to her feet.

"Did you say bourbon chicken?" she exclaimed. I nodded absently, acting like I thought she was crazy. "Give me one moment!" She hurtled into her room, slamming the door shut, and I couldn't help but snicker.

_Well, if it'll lighten her up, it's worth it._

* * *

(Lyra's POV)

The nightmares had come back with a vengeance. Asides from my dream of Sharon, I had been slowly starting to sleep peacefully, and I enjoyed it. I couldn't remember a time where I didn't have nightmares. Now, with things slowly starting to unfold, the nightmares were back, and they were taking the energy I had with them.

When Kit mentioned bourbon chicken, I leapt at the chance to briefly forget the war and simply relax with my brother. We hadn't been able to since we'd reunited, at least not really, making this a welcome distraction from the fighting.

After dinner and some time spent browsing the bookstore, we headed back, planning on falling asleep the moment we got back. I walked into my room and heard my brother do the same in the other room. I pulled the book I had gotten out of the bag, smiling to myself as I opened the first page, planning on reading a bit before I changed and went to sleep.

Or at least, that was the plan.

About fifteen minutes after I started reading the book, a strangled cry from the other room had me rolling hard, falling off the bed. I sat there for a moment, my legs bent and my arms supporting my upper body, before I scrambled to my feet, running full tilt into the other room. I nearly banged into the door, and I swore for a brief second before glancing it.

"Kit?" I whispered, and I saw him thrashing on the bed, the covers on the floor from when he'd kicked them off. "Kit!" I yelped, making my way to his side. I caught his shoulders when he rolled towards me, and he jerked awake violently, his eyes glazed over as he fought his way out of the dream. "Kit, wake up!"

Kit shuddered, pulling away and sitting up. I saw him wipe a hand over his face as I turned the light on, and his hand glistened, wet from the cold sweat that he'd just wiped off his face. "Damn." The tremor in Kit's voice was the only thing that showed that he'd been scared out of his mind seconds earlier. "Is having nightmares something in our genetics?"

I let out a biting, sarcastic laugh. "Probably."

Kit glanced over at me, and I saw the thankfulness in his eyes. "Thanks for waking me up," Kit said softly, his voice steadier than before.

"No problem," I responded, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. I hesitated before asking, "What was the dream about?"

"Dad." I looked away, sighing inwardly. That's what I'd thought the dream was about. "I dreamed of all the horrible things that could be happening to him and-"

"Kit, I doubt they would've come for Frank if they wanted to kill him or torture him. They probably want help making something," I stated, cutting my brother off mid-sentence. Kit looked at me, and I could see the faint spark of hope in his eyes.

"You think?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Kit put a hand to his face, letting himself collapse backwards on the bed. I turned my head and looked at him, trying to figure out just what was going on in his head. "Kit?"

"I want to go and get him, but I know that I can't on my own." I rolled my eyes.

"No-brainer there, bro. Get help from the others." Kit moved his hand from his eyes, raising his eyebrows as he met my gaze.

"You think they'd help?" I smacked him on the head. "Yow! What was that for?"

"You being an idiot, that's what," I snapped before continuing gently, "Kit, they look at Frank like a dad too. I bet my Advent Gauntlet that they're probably already considering this. We can't do it tonight, but tomorrow? Definitely a possibility."

Kit sighed, nodding as he looked at me. "Yeah, you're right, as usual." He lightly pushed me with a foot. "Go and get some sleep. You don't need to spend the night fretting over me. I'm not sick."

I smacked his foot, making it recoil as he gave me a hurt look. "Oh shut up," I replied, unable to keep the amusement out of my voice as I stalked out of the room. I threw my pajamas on, not even bothering to slip under the covers as I fell asleep.

* * *

The covers were wrapped around me when I woke up, and I blinked confusedly for a moment before realizing that Kit must've tucked me in sometime during the night. I tossed the covers back, cleaning up and throwing on jeans and a silver t-shirt before walking out, seeing that my brother was in the kitchen.

"Mornin'," I yawned, stretching as I walked over to the counter. Kit glanced up, and I saw that he was munching on toast, his eyes still slightly tired.

"Morning," Kit replied. "How'd you sleep?"

I didn't answer right away. I wanted to lie, to say that I'd slept fine. That was far from the truth. "Okay, I guess," I replied instead. Kit gave me a sympathetic look.

"Same," Kit admitted. He hung his head for a moment before placing the plate in the sink and bracing himself on his hands against the counter. "So, should we head over to the Base?"

I shrugged. "I suppose."

Kit hesitated before saying, "You know, I was thinking about what you said last night, and I agree. I'm going to ask some of the Riders if they'll help out."

"Help out with what?" Kit and I both jumped, whirling as Len walked in through the mirror.

"Jeez, Len! Give some warning next time!" Kit yelped, eyes still wide from the sudden scare. Len chuckled, walking over and leaning against the counter.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you guys," Len apologized. "Now what is this about you guys needing help?"

"We want to go to Xaviax's base and rescue my dad, but we can't do it alone," Kit began, and Len raised a hand, cutting him off.

"We have you guys covered," Len whispered, leaning forward. "Hunt, Chance, Pryce, Sarah, Maya, Chris, and I were coming up with a plan last night. Adam's considering joining us too. Meet us in the Common Room during lunch, and we'll explain the plan."

"Lemme guess," I stated, "that Master Eubulon has no idea of this?"

Len nodded. "That's why I came alone. No need to make him consider keeping an eye on this place. Now, you guys want to come ahead and come over? We might be able to sneak in a bit of planning ahead of the day."

"When's it going to take place?" Kit asked.

"Tonight, at midnight, we're going to head out." I listened intently, though part of my mind was considering what he had said about Adam.

_**Tonight might be the only chance he has to save his sister….I'll talk to him about that, no doubt about it.**_

* * *

Kit and Len had headed off to meet up with the others while I had said that I was going to see if Adam had made up his mind. Inwardly, I smacked myself for lying, but I didn't have much of a choice. I found Adam on the balcony again, and he turned his head to look at me when I walked over.

"Lyra," Adam murmured. I leaned on my forearms against the balcony, crossing my feet at the ankles as I glanced over at him.

"You do realize that tonight might be the only night we can save Sharon?" Adam glanced over at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why are you so reluctant to go? A day or two ago you would've gone without hesitation." I didn't get what was making him so nervous.

Adam sighed and turned, leaning against the balcony on his elbows. "I'll have to tell the others about Sharon if I'm going to do that, and I still don't have permission from Master Eubulon. If I ask him, I'll have to say what's going on, and then the whole thing'll be blown! And to be honest, I'm not so sure it's worth facing the wrath of over half my teammates."

I looked down, realizing that he was, unfortunately, right. "But if you come, there's always the chance that we might be able to slip away long enough to grab her and get back before anyone notices. Then, when we come back, you can explain."

Adam gave me an amused look, but it didn't reach his eyes, which were clouded with sadness. "I wish you were right. Chances are, I'd be kicked off the team before I could explain."

I let out an exasperated huff, trying to work out some kind of loophole, trying to find just a single way that we could get Sharon out without so many darned explanations. Master Eubulon had made it difficult, though-I couldn't find even one. I let my forehead touch the railing, my mind sifting through all possible ways to get Sharon back.

"Damn….Wait." I looked up at Adam. "What exactly did Master Eubulon tell you you _**couldn't**_ do?"

Adam sighed wearily. "He told me that I couldn't tell anyone who was on the team."

I sighed. Great, back to square one. Adam continued speaking, though, making me look up again.

"I don't know if I want them to know about her. I mean, she has been missing for five years and…." I could tell that Adam really didn't want to bring up the past, and I could tell that he didn't want to tell his friends that he'd been lying to them about that for so long. I sighed, feeling my shoulders slump.

"Well," I finally replied, "If you want to come anyway, we could always use your help." I headed towards the door, opening it and walking into the hallway. I closed the door silently, walking down the hall to the Common Room, silently wondering if the others were still talking.

They were, and Kase had joined them. She must've joined the plan in one way or another.

"….will work, and…." I tuned out what my brother was saying, leaning against the wall as I thought about what Adam had told me. It wasn't until I heard a snapping in my ear that I jerked back to the present, seeing my brother's face just centimeters away from mine.

"What the hell?" I yelped.

"You with us now?" Kit teased gently. "You zoned out on us for a little while."

"Sorry," I answered quickly. "Just thinking."

"Lyra, do you want me to get you caught up on the plan?" Kase inquired, and I nodded, heading over and sitting down next to the former Siren. I listened intently, though my thoughts were on Sharon.

_**I'm not going to make her stay there any longer. No matter what, I'm going to get her back tonight.**_

* * *

Kit and I woke up to our Advent Beasts' whispered voices, and Kit rolled out from under the covers, already in his black Rider uniform. Grabbing his pack, he motioned for me to remain in the room for another five minutes like we had planned, and he slipped out into the hallway. I lay on the bed until a head appeared in the doorway.

"Lyra?" I rolled out from under the covers, whirling at the sound of Adam's voice.

"Adam? What're you-"

"I'm coming. Len told me to head down with you," Adam replied, slipping into the dark room with his pack on his back. I nodded, pressing the small button on my watch. The blue light shone as I glanced at the time. 11:54. One more minute, and we'd leave.

We slid out into the hallway, glancing both ways before quietly jogging down the hall, being careful when we opened the door to run down the stairs to the garage. I was horrified when I saw that everyone was clustered in a small group, and I heard Len's soft swearing.

"I forgot that it was Nolan and Chase….crap!" Len muttered angrily as the eleven Riders that were part of the plan tried to figure out a way to get past them.

"Len, just go ahead and come on out," Nolan called, making everyone freeze. "The bikes are waiting for you guys."

We all walked out, staring at the eldest Rider in stunned silence. "How-" Chase cut Kit off.

"We figured you guys'd do something like this tonight, so we set everything up to help you guys out. Don't worry," Chase added. "Master Eubulon's completely in the dark.

"What about the others? Van, Quinn, Ian, Cam, Callen, Vic…." Kit inquired.

"We'll wait here as backup with Kase," Van called, walking over. I realized with a jolt that everyone else was in a dark corner, hidden from view. "We're not about to let you all go and get yourself Vented." Callen, Vic, Ian, Cam, and Quinn were all waiting in a corner, and I felt my jaw drop. Wow. Kit hadn't been kidding when he said that Frank was close to the Riders.

"Sounds good," Len agreed, already walking over to his motorcycle. I headed towards mine, getting on and brushing my hair back with my hand. I slid my helmet on, revving the engine. Len led the ten of us who were going first out, and I silently prayed that everyone would come back from this.

* * *

We split up into pairs, and Adam and I were one of the five pairs. We had agreed with the others that we would go in at the end of the cells and would check to see if Frank was there. I had to be thankful for that. If Sharon was in one of them, we'd find her and get her out. At least, that was the plan.

Adam and I slid through the water-logged corridors, glancing in each cell to see if there was one of the two familiar faces we were looking for in it. We didn't have any luck, until, after about ten minutes, Adam let out a strangled cry.

"Sharon!" I rushed to his side, not caring that the water was splashing, soaking my jeans. Sure enough, my mirror twin was in there, her body frail and skinny as she looked up at us. Her eyes were dull, looking sunken in her face, but they brightened slightly as she realized who we were.

"Brother!" She managed to rasp, and Adam started trying to fight the lock. I shoved him aside, using a small ball of fire to melt the bars. Adam shoved past me, falling to his knees beside his sister in an instant.

"I can't believe it, it's really you," Adam whispered, tracing the younger Rider's face and brushing her hair out of her face. She gave him a faint smile, her eyes brightening with every second.

"And I can't believe it's you," Sharon murmured, leaning her head against Adam's shoulder. He wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding his arms under her legs as he hoisted her up. I saw a brief spark of fear in his eyes as he turned, glancing at me. I could practically read the panic that was screaming on his face, and I whirled when I heard footsteps behind me.

_**XAVIAX!**_

* * *

(Frank's POV, earlier)

I worked sullenly on the machine, knowing that James wouldn't hesitate to go out and kill Kit if I refused. I had also heard rumors of Adam's little sister being here, courtesy of Xaviax, who was watching me work.

"I never wanted this," he finally said, making me look up from my work. I stared at the man I had loathed for most of my life, seeing the hopelessness and pain in his eyes. "I wanted the people of Ventarra and Earth to work on Karsh. I never wanted to kill them all."

"You started this," I pointed out scathingly. Xaviax sighed, his shoulders slumping as I motioned for him to give me one of the pieces of equipment.

"Yes, I did." Now I pushed myself up on my elbows, gawking openly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're right. I started all of this, and the innocent lives being lost are my fault." Xaviax glanced at my gaping form, rolling his eyes. "Look, if there was a way I could help the Riders, I know how to. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. But you're going to have to trust me."

"Trust the bastard who is responsible for the deaths of my children and my wife?" He looked away, and I got back to work. "Not a chance."

Xaviax was suddenly inches from my face, a desperate look in his eyes. "Please, for Kit's sake."

He had hit my weak point, and I glowered up at him. "Fine. First, tell me if the rumor I've heard about Adam's sister is true. She's dea-"

"Not dead," Xaviax immediately stated, cutting me off. "She's alive, but barely. I know exactly where she is in here since I did capture her. And anyway, how did you know?" Xaviax continued, furrowing his brow. "Eubulon made Adam swear to never tell anyone."

"He told me himself," I spat coldly. "And if you want to help, you're going to get me and her out of here, no exceptions," I growled, standing up and holding the wrench I had threateningly. "Otherwise, I might not hesitate to bash this into your skull."

Xaviax nodded, glancing around. "Midnight, tonight. The Rider Equips should be asleep by then, and at max, if any of them are awake, only one should be."

"Fine." I made sure that my gaze was locked with his as I continued. "You'd better be there, and this had damned well better not be a set up. Because if I know Kit well enough, he's going to come here with most of the Riders tonight to rescue me. And if only Adam knows about his sister, he'll go in towards the cells."

"Agreed."

* * *

Xaviax silently unlocked the cell that I was in, allowing me to slip out from the water-logged, miserable cell. He motioned for me to follow him, and we sloshed through the halls, trying to avoid making any noise. Unfortunately, when water was up to one's ankles, it was rather hard to not make noise.

My sensitive Karshian eyes made out Adam's form as he let out a strangled cry, fighting to break into his sister's cell. Lyra was next to him in an instant, spiking a wave of horror in me. I didn't like Kit being here, but chances were that he had friends with him.

Lyra placed her hand on the cell, melting the lock and making a slight smile cover my face. She had learned about her powers at a young age, and I could vividly remember teaching her about them. The smile was wiped from my face as Adam rushed in, his voice soft as he spoke to his sister. Xaviax and I exchanged a glance before slowly walking towards the cell. As we neared the opening, Lyra whirled around, unconsciously putting herself between us and the two siblings.

"Xaviax!" Lyra snarled, her hand on her Advent Gauntlet. I raised a hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Frank, what the hel-_**are you crazy?**_! Get away from him!"

"I'm trying to help," Xaviax answered softly, earning him a mocking scoff from Adam.

"Bullshit."

"Why should I believe the person who is responsible for the death of most of my family, excluding my brother?" Lyra demanded.

"Lyra." She turned her head to look at me. "Trust me on this-if we don't, we have no chance of getting everyone outta here alive and unVented."

Lyra's eyes were carefully guarded as she considered, glancing at Adam before she replied softly, "What do we do?"

"Get to the main console room first," Xaviax answered instantly. "And pray like hell that the Dark Riders aren't up yet."

Adam and Lyra exchanged horrified glance, and I saw Sharon cling tightly to her brother out of fear. I wanted to heal her, but I knew I couldn't. There wasn't enough time.

Adam and Lyra started splashing through the halls, and that was when I heard the sound of a Rider being Vented. Lyra fell to her knees, clutching her head as she whispered, "Chris!"

I knelt next to her, ignoring the cold water that splashed me. I pried her hands off of her head, turning her head to look at me. "Lyra, has Chris been Vented?" I asked firmly, shaking her when her eyes seemed to wander.

"Yes," she whispered, her gray-blue eyes terrified. "And we don't have Advent Masters yet."

"Yes you do," I responded, earning me a confused look from the teenager. "Lyra, you and your brother are the two Advent Masters of your team. Did you not realize that?" The shake of her head made me sigh. "Lyra, in the Rider Equip teams, the two Advent Masters are more commonly related by blood. That's why Alexis and James are the two Advent Masters."

"They're siblings? And how do you know?" Lyra gasped, and I shook my head.

"Cousins. And remember, I worked with your grandparents when they first found the Advent Gems, long before they were turned into the Gauntlets." I saw Adam's jaw drop before he snapped it shut quickly.

"Then we need to hurry," Adam growled. "If one Rider's been Vented, we're in trouble."

The two Riders hurtled off, not bothering trying to remain silent anymore. Sharon was curled up in her brother's arms as he ran, and Xaviax and I ran not far behind them.

I realized with a jolt that this was becoming more than a battle of Riders-it was becoming a bloodbath. I saw Hunt on the ground and saw more Riders appearing with every second. It wasn't until the navy armor of Wing Knight faded away that I realized that Len had been Vented as well.

_**What has happened here?**_

* * *

(Kit's POV)

I realized all too abruptly that it had been a mistake to come here. Within five minutes of our arrival, we were calling for our backup, and the others had arrived, helping us fight a full-blown battle against the Dark Riders. Unfortunately, they had mirror monsters on their side, and when the mirror monsters had worn us down, one of the Dark Riders would summon their Final Vent.

Hunt had been Vented right at the beginning, and Chris was the next to go. Len was the one that hit me the most, though. He had shoved me aside, taking the Final Vent that had been meant for me. I screamed his name, horror-stricken as I watched his form fade away.

_NO! LEN!_

"Kit!" My sister appeared, her eyes frantic as she dragged me away. "We have to get everyone out! We got Frank!" I glanced at her, and as I did, I felt the searing pain of another Rider from our team being Vented. I sensed two other Riders get Vented at the same time, making me choke out a strangled cry.

"Fine," I whispered, pulling myself together to holler, "RETREAT! Guys, fall back!" My friends obeyed my order, but there was no place to retreat to. I balked as Xaviax opened the portal, instinctively trying to back up in the other direction until my father yelled at me.

"Kit, go through the portal!" He bellowed. "Trust me!" Dad added as we all hesitated. My now-terrified friends leapt in, too scared and shaken to do anything else, and I saw Adam go through, holding a small figure in his arms. I was confused, but as I neared it, I realized Dad wasn't moving.

"Dad?" I whispered, only vaguely aware of my sister exchanging blows with Alexis.

"Kit, go. I'm not coming."

I grabbed his arm, trying to pull him with me, but his firm grip stopped me. "No! I'm not leaving you!"

Dad sighed, shaking his head as I felt my armor fade away. He shoved me through, and I fell through the portal, landing hard in the console room of the Rider Base. My sister came through seconds late, and we all looked up in time to see Master Eubulon's infuriated face.

"Mind explaining to me why there are five Riders in the Advent Void?"

* * *

(Frank's POV)

I shoved Kit through, not giving him another option, and as I did, Lyra let out a horrified gasp.

"You haven't!" she snarled, and Alexis let out a chilling laugh.

"I have, and you're too late. It's almost finished," the Dark Master laughed. "It's a shame you didn't get along with me when we were children. We could've been so powerful together."

"Never!" Lyra snapped, and I grabbed her shoulder, shoving her through the black portal before another Rider could get Vented. Xaviax smacked the button that would close the portal, making it impossible for anyone to get in through it. Alexis snarled, and I heard her slot her Final Vent. I braced myself, ready for the impact, when Xaviax knocked me out of the way. I landed on my shoulder, rolling as I broke the fall. I saw the Vent hit my long-time enemy, stunned as he slowly started to lose consciousness.

_**No….**_I thought dully. _**I never wanted this…Not even for him. No one deserves this…**_

Alexis walked over, her armor still on as she pulled out her sword. In one swift movement, she had slit Xaviax's throat, and the gurgling sound of someone choking on their blood brought back memories of Karsh. I closed my eyes, looking away as Alexis moved over to me.

"Well then, Frank," Alexis said sweetly. "I see you helped a prisoner get away." She seemed to consider something before I felt pain spike through my left shoulder, making me gasp. I saw that she had dug her sword into the tense muscles, and I was pretty sure that I had felt it hit bone. She wrenched the sword out, making me fall back gasping, tears involuntarily springing up in my eyes. "Do it again, and I'll let little Kit be the one who I kill."

Drake and Drew grabbed me, and Drew deliberately put pressure on the wound. I lashed out from pure instinct, managing to knock Drew unconscious and knock Drake away, but before I got to the console to open the portal, James had knocked me back with an Attack Vent. I landed on my back hard, gasping as I felt the shoulder wound with my right hand. His advent beast, the strong hydra called Merithan, grabbed me in her mouth, careful not to injure me further.

"Be careful, Frank," James cautioned tauntingly. "After all, you wouldn't want all of your hard work to end up being wasted, now, would you?"

My head had fallen back, and I had gone limp in Merithan's mouth. I gave him one cold glower before everything started to fade, and I let myself pass out, falling into the peacefulness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Well, looks like the Riders are in trouble, and in more ways than one. Please review! :D


	15. Chapter 14: Consequences

Hey guys! This chapter is one of the last three, and then _Shattered Mirror _will be done. I hope the have _Mirror's Shadow _up by mid-August, so I hope that you all will be looking forward to it. I didn't follow many of the ideas suggested for this chapter, due to the fact that I had already planned this one out and wasn't able to make any changes without messing up the plot line. X( Sorry 'bout that.

Well, enough chit chat. Here's Chapter 14!

* * *

Chapter 14: Consequences (Eubulon's POV)

To say that I was mad would be an understatement. I was furious. Never, not once in all my years as an Advent Master, had I truly lost my temper with the Riders, but tonight, they'd taken it one step too far. With four of my own Riders in the Advent Void and one of the Rider Equips in a part of the Advent Void that I couldn't reach, I was surprised that I wasn't quivering from the anger I felt.

"You all can explain what happened tonight to me when I come back with Len, Hunt, Chance, and Sarah. As for Chris, I'm assuming that two Advent Masters have been chosen for your team, so one of you will be responsible for getting him out," I snapped, holding the Void Key in my hand as I walked into the mirror. I hadn't wanted to be so harsh, but my concern had faded into anger when I had found Kase in the garage. I had demanded to know exactly what was going on, and she had eventually told me, looking guilty as hell throughout the story.

After I had pulled the four Riders from the Void, I waited, staring at each and every one of the nineteen Riders who stood assembled before me. I was especially angry with Adam and Lyra for not telling me that Sharon was alive, but right then and there, I wanted to know exactly why they had been stupid enough to go there in the first place.

"Well?" I inquired, my voice icy as I walked from one end of the line to another, my hands clasped behind my back. "Someone care to explain?"

"We went to save Frank," Ian mumbled, his eyes nowhere near as bouncy and wild as they usually were.

"Why?" Nineteen gazes met mine, and heads were ducked as they all glanced at each other. I closed my eyes, trying to get my temper under control. "I asked you all a question!" Still no reply. "Fine then! If you all want to keep me in the dark, then you can go and run until the sun rises!" I snapped. It was 3:32 AM, and I knew that none of them would like to run for that long. Eventually, one spoke up.

"Because Frank is a lot like you, Master," Len stated nervously, and I looked at him, meeting his fearful gaze. "He accepts us no matter how silly or energetic we are, and well…." Len trailed off, and I didn't need another explanation. I knew that the Riders had grown close to my old friend, and I didn't blame them. Frank had that effect on people, even me. Heck, he could have me telling him all my secrets within a minute or two.

I sighed, feeling some of the tension fade from my body. One explanation down, another to go. "Adam, Lyra, I'm especially frustrated with you two. Exactly why didn't you tell me that Sharon was alive?"

"Who is she anyway?" Cam called from the end of the line.

"My sister." Silence took over, and then the exclamations broke out.

"Sister?"

"You don't have any siblings!"

"Why didn't you tell us about her?"

"Silence!" I commanded, earning me seventeen stunned looks. "I ordered him not to tell you when he was new at the Training School, long before the team was formed. His sister is our Kamen Rider Griffin, the Rider that I had trained in secret to keep Ventarra safe should all of you be Vented. I will let Adam tell you the rest of the story when he feels like it, but for now," I continued, giving both of the youngest Riders stern looks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Master, it's my fault," Lyra said immediately. "Sharon came to me in a dream, and she told me where she was. I figured that since we were going to be in Xaviax's base, it would be the best chance to save her and bring her back."

"I agreed, though," Adam stated, backing Lyra up. I looked from one Rider to the Rider Equip, inwardly sighing again. These two were a handful.

"I should be punishing all of you, but I don't have control over you Rider Equips, seeing as you are your own team in your own right. And since we're fighting another war, there is no time to punish any of you." I saw visible relaxation from the line, and I raised my eyebrows as I continued. "But when this war is over, you all can expect to be doing extra training for a year or two."

I was surprised when there weren't any groans, making me look over all the Riders again. "No complaints?"

"We earned it," Kase muttered in response, though I saw the dull look in Lyra's eyes.

"Lyra?" Her gaze met mine.

"Believe me, the six of us are already being punished," Lyra murmured wearily, earning her looks from the rest of her team.

"What?" Kit inquired, staring at his sister like she'd grown a second head.

Lyra looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears as she spoke. "Alexis and I went to the same school when we were little, before I was moved up several grades. We hated each other then, and the grudge has unfortunately followed me to now. Right after Frank shoved you into the portal, she told me that she has Frank there to complete a machine that will, when it is finished, block the portals between Ventarra and Earth. It'll effectively be the end of the two planets working together."

Horrified gasps went around the room, and I heard murmurs break out. I raised a hand for silence, motioning for Lyra to continue.

"If she does this, which she is well on her way to doing, then all contact between the two planets will be over," Lyra continued wearily. "Which is why I think the six of us need to move back to Earth, in case the machine gets up and running before anything can be done to stop it."

"Not a chance!" Van exclaimed. "You guys should be here so that we can help!"

"It won't matter if you can help if Alexis manages to block Earth off!" Lyra growled, making the Ventarran Riders take a few steps back. "If she does that and Earth is defenseless, then she'll have won. She'll destroy the whole planet!"

Silence fell, and I knew that everyone was shocked and horrified. Eventually, the Riders broke up, murmuring among one another. Lyra walked to the portal, opening it and walked through it without another word. Kit and Len exchanged a sorrowful glance before Kit followed, and the other four Rider Equips headed to their rooms here in the base, leaving me speechless as I tried to make out everything.

* * *

(Kit's POV)

I had stared at my sister, inwardly trying to convince myself that what she said wasn't true, was a lie. Yet inside, I had known that she was right. Heading back to my apartment was far from easy, but outside, Lyra looked close to her breaking point, which meant that inside, she was shattering.

It wasn't long until she slammed her door shut, and I heard the sound of something hitting the floor and breaking. Repeated thudding followed it, and I walked to the door, not even bothering to knock. I slipped the key for the room off the hook I had, slipping it into the lock. It clicked, and I replaced it before walking in.

Lyra was punching the wall, and from the red that was staining it, I could tell that her knuckles had split open. The water glass she'd had at her bedside table was shattered, glass and water covering half of the carpet near her. I walked up behind her, grabbing her arms from behind and pulling them in, tightening my grip when she let out a frustrated howl, trying to break free. I knocked her legs out from under her, and the two of us crumpled to the ground.

She was quivering, trembling, and through the Advent Bond, I could feel her emotions undoing her at the seams. She'd locked everything in for too long, and now she had no way of controlling it. I pulled her close, and she turned in my arms, gripping my jacket and shirt as she leaned her head against my chest.

"Dammit," Lyra whispered as I smoothed her hair, letting my chin rest on her head. "Dammit. I should've known that was what Alexis was coming up with! I should've seen it, should've checked with my abilities-"

"Lyra," I intervened firmly. "You can't predict everything. Hell, I know I can't. We just have to work with what we know, and that's all we can do."

"Easy for you to say," Lyra remarked bitterly. "You haven't fought for your entire life. To find out that this is what was being planned, what you were supposed to have destroyed years ago-"

"No, I don't know what it's like to fight from childhood. But I do know that beating yourself up isn't the way to go." Lyra looked up at me, and I could see the desperation in her eyes. "I learned that the hard way, a long, long time ago. Sis, you made a mistake, but we can still win this war. There's always hope."

Lyra buried her face in my jacket, and she mumbled, "I don't know if there is."

I caught her chin, pulling her face up so that I could look her in the eye. "Why?"

She closed her eyes for one long moment before whispering, "Because in the dream where I met Sharon, I asked her what would happen if we didn't win. I don't know if she meant one particular battle or the war, but her reply scares me. I'm terrified that it'll happen."

I was loathe to ask, but I had to know. "What did she say?" The slight tremor in my voice agitated me, but it coaxed Lyra into answering.

"'Then Earth is doomed, and only Ventarra will stand a chance.'"

* * *

(Callen's POV)

What Lyra had told us scared me to the core, and as I walked to the room I shared with Vic, Chris and Maya spoke with the two of us.

"I don't believe it. That's why Frank was taken!" Maya whispered, her voice pained. "I can't believe we never saw this coming…"

"It wasn't anything I'd have ever thought of being even a possibility!" Chris agreed, and the four of us exchanged a glance. "I don't even know how it's possible, but now we really need to focus on trying to take out the Dark Riders."

"But how?" Vic inquired, and if it weren't for the Advent Bond, I'd have been surprised that he even knew what we were talking about. "How the hell are we supposed to beat them?"

"I think Akeona agreed with Lyra on this one," Maya sighed, coming to a standstill. We turned to face her, and she closed her eyes as she finished. "The only way to win this war is to kill the Dark Masters."

Silence. Then, Chris moaned. "Dammit! I hate killing! I killed enough in Iraq!"

"I don't think I'd want to kill anyone either," Vic immediately stated, backing Chris up. "I can barely stand fighting, period. End of discussion."

"Then how do we win?" I asked, and four gazes met before lowering to the ground. A sudden burst of emotion through the bond made us all quiver, and I reached out, feeling Kit defend Lyra's mind.

"Something's upset Lyra, badly," Maya murmured, a flash of sadness passing through her eyes.

"Yeah," I concurred. "Very badly. It feels like she's breaking inside."

"Probably is," Chris muttered, earning him three looks. "I've known her longer than most of you guys, though the relationship between she and her brother _is_ debatable. She'll hold everything she's feeling inside until it breaks her, making her lose all semblance of control. It's a good thing she isn't on her own-Kit should be able to help her pull herself back together."

"But why does she do that?" Maya exclaimed, her voice giving away her shock.

"Because she grew up fighting pain," I answered, sighing inwardly as I explained. "She didn't have anyone she could look up to after Xaviax murdered our family. I was thrown into foster care, and she went missing for a month or longer. When she was found, she was in a coma, and she didn't wake up for six months. When she did, she was thrown into foster care, and well, no kid goes into foster care and comes out without scars. She probably found that she got hurt less if she locked everything up inside, at least emotionally and mentally. And to top that off, she was fighting Xaviax at the same time. All in all, she's got demons, demons that are going to eat her up inside until this war is over."

We all were silent for one long moment before Maya let out a loud yawn, raising a few chuckles from the group. "I'm going to bed. See you guys when we get up."

"'night!" Chris, Vic, and I called before splitting up and going our own ways. Vic and I promptly collapsed on our beds, falling asleep in an instant.

* * *

(Lyra's POV)

_I ran towards the entrance to the last city on Earth, a domed city called Aldous. My brother was beside me, and there were hundreds of mirror monsters following us. We entered the city, turning only to smack the button that would close the city off from outsiders. I watched as the mirror monsters stopped, waiting at the edge of the border._

_"Nice one, sis," Kit commented, his voice tired as he tried to catch his breath. "Damn, we're never going to be able to get to the damned Dark Rider Base, are we?"_

_"Doesn't look like it," I replied, my long, dark brown hair falling in my face. I brushed it back, bent over with my hands on my knees, trying to figure out what to do._

_Then, an alarm went off. Kit and I exchanged horrified glances before turning to see our Advent Beasts heading towards us. Their eyes were wild and horrified as the landed, crouching so that we could get on them._

_We leapt off of them when we reached Frank's lab. He had been working on a possible way to evacuate everyone into Ventarra for almost two years now, but with the machine still up, it was harder to do._

_"You all have to leave," Frank ordered, looking at the six of us standing there. We all had packs on our backs, all filled with information that would help the Ventarrans fight and win the war that Earth was painfully losing._

_"No!" I protested. "We can't leave!"_

_"Alexis has the bomb, Lyra," Frank reminded me sternly, and I looked down, tears pricking in the corners of my eyes. "You don't have a choice. Earth is already too far gone. At least Ventarra will have a chance. Go."_

_We all were about to protest when the ground quivered, shaking violently for a second before stopping. Frank gave us one firm look mixed with sadness and pain before telekinetically shoving us through the portal. He slammed it shut as we all appeared in Ventarra._

_"NO!"_

"NO!" I bolted upright in the bed, gasping as my head whipped from side to side. Akeona, who had been resting peacefully next to me, let out a startled screech, her talons digging into the comforter as she tried to avoid falling off the bed, finally landing in an ungraceful heap. She shook herself, looking up at me as she leapt back up to sit on my lap.

_**"You okay?"**_

I ran a shaky hand over my face, grabbing my watch and lighting it up long enough to check the time. 4:12 AM. Great. I hadn't even slept half an hour yet.

_**Peachy,**_ I replied sarcastically. Akeona rolled her eyes as I turned the light on, blinking as I let my eyes adjust. Akeona shifted her size so that she was about the size of a Labrador Retriever, lying next to me.

_**"Nightmare?"**_

To be honest, it hadn't felt like my typical past-coming-back-to-haunt-me dreams. It felt more like a vision. I finally ended up settling for, _**Not sure.**_

Akeona sighed, letting her head drop onto my thigh. I rubbed her head absentmindedly while I tried to calm down, focusing on clearing my mind before I tried another attempt to sleep. Even an hour would help clear my head.

Eventually, I turned off the light and rolled over to face Akeona. She wrapped her talons around my neck, carefully positioning herself so that she wouldn't scratch me. I chuckled softly, remembering how she'd done this when I was little. Always after a dream that had left me shaken, she'd sleep next to me, her small head tucked under my chin as a silent promise to be there as protection.

I must've fallen asleep not long after that because the next thing I knew, Kit was shaking me awake. "Sis, wake up! Master Eubulon wants to see us."

I rolled over with a moan. "Five more minutes," I protested. Akeona lightly nudged me with her beak.

_**"Come on, little one. It's early, but you really do need to get up."**_

_**How early is early?**_

_**"…..You really wanna know?"**_

_**I don't like it when you say that. Yes, I wanna know.**_

_**"5:45. You only got an hour or so of sleep, but you can take a nap later."**_ I opened one eye to stare at Akeona before rolling over.

"I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled, giving my brother a 'go-to-hell' look. He shrugged.

"Blame it on Master Eubulon. I'm not particularly happy to be getting up when I just fell asleep either," Kit yawned. He shuffled out of the room, and I rolled out of the bed. I went and tossed on some clean clothes before heading into the living area. The other Rider Equips were there already, surprising me.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Maya and Chris exchanged a glance with Vic and Callen before Maya spoke up.

"We just wanted to come over," Maya answered nonchalantly. I crossed my arms, raising one eyebrow.

"Uh huh. What did you come over for?" Chris and Callen exchanged amused glances, earning them a sharp look from me.

"Is it true?" Callen finally asked, staring me in the eye. "Did Alexis know you as a child, and is she really trying to block the portals between Ventarra and Earth?"

I sighed, letting my legs fold as I sat on the ground. Kit had taken the only available chair left. "Yes. It is true. We met when we were…four or five, I think. It was somewhere in that range. She hated me on sight. I got more than one scar from her," I explained, and Vic's eyes traveled to the scar that was right above my left eye, one that had never been noticed by any of the team.

"That one of them?" the newest Rider Equip inquired, and I nodded.

"Yes. She gave me that when we were…uhm…seven," I answered, wracking my brains in an attempt to remember the exact age. "She's always been overly, eh, talented, shall we say, with knives."

Kit's eyes widened. "She gave you that when you two were _seven?_ Talk about violent," he muttered under his breath.

"Tell me 'bout it," I agreed. "Anyway, I left for college around…three or so years later, and then, well, I'm going to be honest, I never expected to see her again. Now that she's back, well, I think she's holding quite the grudge against me."

"So what about this machine?" Chris broke in.

"I don't know much about it," I reluctantly admitted. "Alexis only said that was what she had Frank there for right before he shoved me through the mirror. Sharon might be able to tell us, but she needs time to recover first, time that I'm not sure we have. We'll probably be fighting blind on that matter."

"Great," Callen remarked sarcastically. "I just _love_ fighting blind." His words made a few amused snorts arise from the assembled team. Kit glanced at me, his eyes showing that he had a question.

"What did Master Eubulon mean by 'assuming that two Advent Masters have been chosen for your team?'"

Silence fell as five questioning looks were sent my way. I looked down at the light brown carpet, dragging a finger through it as I considered what to say.

"Both teams have two Advent Masters, as you all know. They are only chosen once the six Riders are brought together by the Gauntlets, though. Vic's arrival prompted two of the Gauntlets to activate the Advent Master powers, in this case, Kit's and my own. Frank told me that Advent Masters are more commonly related by blood than not, making it reasonable for not only Kit and I to be Advent Masters but for Alexis and James to be as well. It's complicated, and I know there's more to it-believe me, I could probably bore y'all to tears with all the scientific words," I added as Maya, Callen, Vic, and Kit exchanged several bewildered looks. Chris looked amused, his eyebrows raised as he watched the quad.

"Well," Chris eventually said, cutting into the silence that had fallen. "I suppose we'd better not keep Master Eubulon waiting much more, should we?"

Heads were shaken, and the four of us walked to the mirror, heading through it to the Rider Base on Ventarra.

* * *

(Maya's POV)

I walked with my team to the Common Room, where Master Eubulon had said he wanted to speak with us alone. I was nervous, wondering exactly what he might have to say to us. If it was about the actions of earlier this morning, well, we were screwed. If not, who knew?

We looked in before Master Eubulon motioned for us to come in. He was sitting on one of the chairs, and we all took places as well-the boys on the couch and chairs, and Lyra and I against the wall. His eyes were quiet as we sat in silence for a moment, content to let him gather his thoughts.

"I'm sure you guys are wondering exactly why I've brought you guys back here when you should be getting some sleep," Master Eubulon began. "What I need to say to you though is urgent, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to get into more detail later or not. The way things are going, I'm going to have to say that that isn't a possibility.

"First, Lyra, I'm sure that you're wondering exactly how I knew about the Kamen Rider Equips having two Advent Masters. The answer to that is quite simple, really. Frank worked with your grandparents, Marian and Teylar, and so did I. The two of us helped them with the beginning of the creation of the Advent Gauntlets, which they later finished on their own. They performed much of the research that your parents have passed on to you and your brother, and Frank helped them more than I did with that. Despite that, they told me about many of the things they found out about the Gauntlets, which is why I know so much about them."

"They never mentioned you, though. Why?" Kit inquired, and Lyra's brow furrowed as she tried to remember whether or not they'd mentioned him. She sent Master Eubulon a questioning look too, and the Advent Master sighed.

"Probably because when Xaviax attacked Ventarra for the first time, I sent them to Earth, giving them no other option. Frank followed them there, planning on keeping them safe. They were around thirty or so when I did that, so they probably felt that I wasn't as important in the story," he explained. "Back to what I wanted to tell you though-the machine that Alexis said she wanted to create. It's a dangerous plan for her to go through with, unless she's made some altercations to the plan that she's probably using. You see, Xaviax originally planned to use that to block off Ventarra from Earth, after Adam betrayed the Riders. He didn't have anyone to build it, though, and there was a major flaw in the plan-if even one of the parts died or was damaged, it would result in a backlash explosion that would destroy Earth. He wanted the people so he scrapped that plan."

"An explosion that would destroy Earth?" Chris whispered, eyes wide with horror. Six gazes met, and we all felt the same horror through the Bond.

"Yes," Master Eubulon stated solemnly. "If she hasn't made any changes, then there is always a risk of that, unless she's made it so that the explosion will occur only at a certain command, which I'm afraid she's planning."

The six of us were appalled, and I knew that the others were feeling other emotions as well. Lyra, I could tell, was horrified, shaken, and furious. Kit was simply stunned, and so were Vic and Callen. Chris was startled, confused, and I, well….I was just stunned too.

"I know that you all are probably confused and shaken up, which is why I'm giving you the day off from training," Master Eubulon continued, his eyes tired as he stood up. "You all needed to hear this, though. I put it off for too long." He left without another word, leaving the six of us to contemplate everything that'd been said.

* * *

(Lyra's POV)

After our talk with Master Eubulon, I went outside, climbing up to the top of the base and laying on my back. I watched the clouds as I thought about what he'd said, trying to figure out what to do next.

_**Well, first, we all need to go back to Earth. But then what? What next? If the machine activates, we're screwed, and so is Earth.**_

Akeona sat next to me, the size of a large cat, with her talons tucked underneath her. She set her head down, letting out a depressed sigh as she responded. _**"I don't know. I really don't know."**_

I sighed, rolling over onto my stomach and placing my chin on the backs of my hands._** I remember when this was simply a battle to stop the Dark Riders. Now it's more than that.**_

I rolled over and stood, heading over to the edge so that I could climb down. About ten feet from the bottom I jumped, landing lightly on the balls of my feet. I glanced over at the door as it opened, and Kit and the others walked out.

"We're heading back to Earth for now, sis. You comin'?" Kit's voice was casual, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I suppose," I replied softly, sticking my hands in my pocket. We headed towards the windows, glancing in at the Ventarran Riders before walking through, knowing that this may very well be the last time.

_**I don't know where to turn now, but I do know that none of us are going to give up fighting. Now we just need to destroy that machine.**_

* * *

(Frank's POV)

I stood, my arms crossed as I glowered at Alexis. "No," I repeated coldly. "I won't do it."

"You will if you don't want us to blow up Earth right now." I glanced down at the bomb that was left from the war with Karsh, inwardly panicking.

"Why are you waiting?" I snapped. "Go ahead, then. You may as well get the Rider Equips out of your way," I added sarcastically.

"Oh, no. I'm not going to win that easily. You see, with Xaviax gone, the mirror monsters are mine to control. I want to make their loss slow and painful. I want to watch them as they realize their precious little home is going to be destroyed, no matter what they do. And I can't wait to see their faces when I turn this little machine on," Alexis added, patting the machine like one would a pet.

I stared at her, knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to throw the bomb onto Earth and destroy it in one clean sweep. If I finished the machine, there was a slim hope that the Riders would be able to defeat her. But the odds were low, lower than they had been in the first War.

Eventually, I bent down, inwardly punching myself for doing this. I placed the one small piece that would complete the machine in its place, and the machine whirred to life.

"Perfect," Alexis purred, running her hands over the controls. "Earth will be destroyed, but not quite yet."


	16. Chapter 15: A Battle Lost, A War Begun

Well then. The chapter I never thought I'd reach is here. The end of _Shattered Mirror _is here, but _Mirror's Shadow _will be up within a month. I would love to thank all of my reviewers and everyone who has read this story, even if you haven't commented. Thank you especially to Mirror's Mirage, Kamen Rider Raika, and Eileen. You all have helped me through writer's block, and you have been loyal throughout this story. I hope you like the ending, even though it is shorter than I thought it would be. Then, when you're done with this, anyone who wants a preview of _Mirror's Shadow _only has to go to the next chapter! Thank you so much everyone! :D

* * *

Chapter 15: A Battle Lost, A War Begun (Lyra's POV)

Once it Kit's apartment, we all began brainstorming. There had, just had, to be a way that we could destroy that machine without the risk of blowing Earth up. We were tired and frustrated, and somewhere in the back of my mind, something was screeching that something had just gone terribly wrong, that something really, really, _**really**_ bad was about to happen. Thinking that it was just my instincts going haywire from the excitement, I shoved it to the back of my thoughts, glancing at my brother.

"Do you think we should get the Ventarran Riders involved?" I inquired, and Kit sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter, crossing his legs at the ankles and crossing his arms.

Shaking his head, Kit replied tiredly, "I honestly have no clue whether we should or should not. If we do, there's the risk of Ventarra being left defenseless. If not, then all of us might be Vented."

"Double-edged sword," Vic and Chris agreed. Callen frowned, and I could tell that he was trying as hard as the rest of us to come up with a good (and relatively safe for _**both**_ worlds) plan. The exhaustion and battle-weariness we all felt wasn't helping, and it wasn't until the Advent Beasts started quivering that we realized something was wrong.

"Akeona, what is it?" Kit asked, pushing away from the counter to walk towards my shaking griffin. Akeona leapt away when he reached out to brush her feathers, and all six Advent Beasts corralled in the center of the room.

_"Something's wrong,"_ Goldenheart whimpered, pawing her muzzle. _"Something's wrong with the Void!"_

The six of us all looked at each other, and Len suddenly hurtled through the mirror. Or at least, attempted to. His leg got caught in the mirror, making him crumple to the ground.

"What the-" Len was cut off as Kit and I rushed to the mirror, placing our hands on it and forcing a burst of Advent Energy to open the portal the rest of the way. Several of the other Riders fell out, and we six Rider Equips looked at one another as I whispered words I hadn't planned on saying any time soon.

"The machine's been activated…"

* * *

(Len's POV)

We all had sensed that something was off. Something was just plain wrong. Chance, Nolan, Kase, Adam, and I had planned on going through the mirrors to ask the Rider Equips if they knew anything, but I hadn't planned on getting stuck.

"What the-" Kit and Lyra bolted over, placing their hands on the mirror. It flashed green before letting me go, making me scramble backwards as my friends came tumbling through. Lyra looked utterly horrified as the Rider Equips exchanged a single look, a look that said words.

"The machine's been activated."

Silence fell before Nolan yelped, "Activated? As in, up and fully operational?"

Lyra's face hardened as she walked over to the mirror again, testing it. Her hand went through, but it came out only after a struggle. "Not quite yet. If it was, Len would've gotten caught in the Advent Void and, essentially, been Vented without fighting."

Great. That really cheered me up. "Fun," I remarked sarcastically, making Chris snort. "What?  
I snapped.

Chris waved a hand, showing he meant no offense. "You and Callen are so much alike when it comes to sarcasm, that's all."

Callen and I exchanged embarrassed looks before Kase continued. "Wait, so Len would've essentially been Vented? How did you two get us through then?"

"Advent Master ability. We can access and harness the very energy of the Void, but with that machine, it's making it a hundred times harder right now," Kit explained. Then, his face darkened. "With the machine activated, once it reaches full power, we won't be able to harness the Advent Energy at all. The only thing any Advent Master will be able to do will be to bring Riders back from the Void."

Another dull silence. Then, Kase walked to the mirror. "Can we still get through it? If so, we can go and help you guys destroy it."

"NO!" the Rider Equips all but screeched. Chris hurried on with, "If we do, it'll literally blow up Earth. Don't ask," Chris added, giving us all sharp glowers. "We might be able to delay it, but we won't be able to stop it, not without help from Master Eubulon."

"Well then," Chance said without delay, "I guess we're in to help."

Kit gave him a cold look. "Leave Ventarra defenseless?"

"Nope," I replied casually, earning me a look from all the Riders in the room. "Six of us-including Master Eubulon-come, the other seven stay on Ventarra as backup."

"No," Kit snapped. "Not a chance."

I got up from my place on the ground, walking over so that I was face to face with the younger Rider. Kit stood firm, and I could see the determination brimming in his eyes. "I'm not asking permission, Taylor," I growled, subtly reminding him that even if he was an Advent Master, I was still the elder here. "I lost you and Kase once. Nearly lost both of you twice. I'm not going through that again."

I saw realization enter Kit's eyes, and he stepped back, bowing his head slightly in recognition. "Got it, bro. I can understand that."

"And to be honest, I think we need the help," Lyra stated, stepping in to back me up. I could practically see the anger flare in Kit's face as he glowered at his sister. "What? There are the two Dark Masters there, one of whom we know could easily kill any of us at will. At least four of us will be focused on fighting them, if not all of us. We'll need the help, especially if we're to get Frank out of there too."

All the fight left Kit's eyes, and he sighed, flopping down on the couch.

"Then I s'pose we'd better get this plan rolling, shouldn't we?"

* * *

(Kit's POV)

I stood in the shadows near the Dark Riders' Base, wearing all black right down to a hoodie to help hide my face. Lyra was next to me, looking small in the clothes that pretty much dwarfed her. She had accepted them from Kase, seeing as the only other black clothes she had were dirty. Sadly, Kase was a few inches taller, and the clothes were a size or two too big. The hoodie alone went down to her mid-thigh.

Len and Kase were across from me, Kase newly returned to action. Master Eubulon was working on a backup Deck in case Sarah wanted a more permanent position on the team, and Sharon was slowly starting to recover. Lyra had given her back the Advent Deck.

Now, we were focused on waiting for one of the Cho brothers to come out. Akeona had managed to slip into the base long enough to find out that Danny or Albert would be out in a minute, and Chase and Hunt were waiting in ambush, hidden behind our two groups. They were wearing exactly what their mirror twins were, thanks to a great description given by Akeona.

Albert sauntered out, glancing around and conveniently not seeing us. Len and I lunged, Len grabbing his arms while I got him in a chokehold, cutting off his airways. Albert struggled silently, gasping as he tried to draw in a breath. When he had passed out, we dragged him into the shadows, Lyra strongly compelling him to fall into an even deeper sleep.

Content that all had gone as planned so far, Chase slipped in, acting exactly like his mirror twin, right down to the way he walked. I heard James call Albert's name, and Chase replied casually.

"Any sign of the Light Riders?" James called.

"Nope," Chase answered amusedly. "None. They're probably too scared to come."

James laughed, but there was something behind it that warned me of an incoming glitch in the plan. "Of course they aren't….Chase."

Chase bolted out, but James caught him by the back of the collar, choking him as he was yanked off his feet. Hunt broke cover instantly, hurtling to his little brother's side as Kase caught James in the head with a powerful punch. She kicked him in the chest, giving him a sharp, cold glower as he passed out.

"That's for torturing me, bastard," Kase snarled, giving him one last kick before we all ran in, avoiding making any noise as we ran through the dark alley.

"That was too easy," my sister whispered, fear visible in her voice.

"Agreed," Hunt added. "They shouldn't've gone down that easily. Something's up."

"You're right." I whirled just in time to be thrown off my feet, landing hard on my back. James stood over me, ready to throw a kick when Len grabbed him around the chest, yanking him back.

"Transformation!" Lyra choked out as Albert grabbed her from behind. "They can transform their Advent Beasts into dopplegangers!" I rolled, kicking Albert's legs out from under him. Lyra broke free of his grip, whirling around to guard my side as the six of us tried to fight off the two strong Dark Riders.

"Kit!" Len cried out. "Go ahead with Lyra! Master Eubulon will meet you with the others once you get inside!" I hesitated, and Len gave me a sharp look. "GO!"

Lyra and I ran into the darkness, and Lyra threw a ball of silver fire into the air to guide us. When we saw shadows other than our own start to show up, she summoned it back to her hand, the fire dying slowly as she let the element go.

"Kit?" Chris whispered.

"We're here. Len, Kase, Chase, and Hunt are farther back-James and Albert outsmarted us." My voice was soft as I responded.

"How?" Callen and Vic called back.

"Dopplegangers!" Lyra hissed. "We need to hurry!"

"Everyone's in place," Master Eubulon reassured her. "Now we just need to hope that the other four can get back in time."

"And speaking of the devils," Maya muttered as my teammates and friends came running. "James and Albert-?"

"On our tails. We have to hurry," Len panted, a red spot on his face already starting to bruise.

"Then let's go," Lyra insisted, and we ran down the hall, finding Chance in the place where he'd promised to be. He motioned towards the console room.

"It's running, like you said, Kit. What do we do?" I glanced in and saw Dad, held back by mirror monsters as Alexis paced anxiously.

"So, where is James? And where did Albert head off to?" Her voice was nervous, and Drake shifted nervously.

"They went out to make sure that the Riders weren't coming," Drake replied nervously.

"Well, for your sake, I hope that they aren't," Alexis growled coldly.

"Believe me." Alexis whirled on Dad, whose eyes were cold but determined. "They're coming."

"I doubt it," Danny snickered. "Probably too scared."

"You and Albert are far too much alike." James had come through the portal, and Albert was right behind him. "They're here, somewhere in the base. We took quite a beating from your mirror twin and a few other Ventarran Riders. They have help."

"Great." Alexis turned slightly, and I saw light glint off of metal. "Didn't Mommy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Sharton?" She whirled, and Lyra let out a pained cry as the knife sliced her face. Kase dropped to her knees beside her, and Lyra shook her off, leaping to her feet as blood spilled from the wound.

Alexis walked over to where we were. "Oh yeah. Mommy was dead before you could fight on your own."

"Maybe," Lyra snapped, "but at least I didn't turn out to be a traitor to my own planet!" She lunged, transforming on the fly, and I was right behind her. I'd be damned if I'd let her fight on her own with a wound like that. I transformed, and Callen, Vic, Maya, and Chris were fighting alongside us in seconds. The Ventarran Riders fought the other four Dark Riders, seeing as the six of us were tied up in fighting the two Dark Masters.

James was focusing more of fighting Chris, Callen, Vic, and I, and my sister and Maya were fighting Alexis. I lashed out with my sword, struggling to move in the confined space. It glanced off James' armor, and Merithan swung her head, knocking me backwards as she blew a stream of fire towards me. It was deflected by Lyra, but that wasn't enough. Alexis caught her on the back with a sharp blow, knocking her to her knees.

I blocked the next attack aimed at my sister, and Lyra slipped over to where Frank was, taking out the mirror monsters that were guarding him. He nodded his thanks, battling to get to the control panel to stop the machine. He was knocked back by Drake, and I saw Chase go flying through the mirror. Confused, I saw Hunt get thrown through seconds later with Chance, and then I realized what was happening.

They were getting the Ventarrans out so that we wouldn't have any help.

I struggled, trying to close the mirror, but the others were thrown out with strangled cries. Len's was agonized. "Kit! Help!"

Fighting against James, I saw that Len was pounding on the mirror from the side that was in Ventarra. I tried to gather Advent Energy, but the machine was blocking all my attempts. I knew that Master Eubulon had to be trying as well, and if he wasn't succeeding, then Lyra and I wouldn't either.

Panic welled up in me. The plan had been dissected within minutes, and we were all starting to struggle to keep up with the attacks the Dark Riders kept throwing at us. Even Dad was having trouble keeping up, and he wasn't taking the brunt force of the attacks. He was aiming towards the machine, and when I heard him yelp in pain, I saw him lying on the floor with Alexis over him, her sword raised above her head to strike.

"NO!" I lunged, catching Alexis' sword with my own, sending it flying. She kicked me hard, and I bashed into the machine. An alarm blared, and as Len tried to move through the mirror again, his image suddenly vanished entirely.

_What-?_

"NO!" Lyra screeched, her armor gone as she turned to stare at Alexis. "You didn't!"

Alexis gave a cruel chuckle, shaking her head as she watched us, staring at her in confusion. "Oh yes, I did. You see, the machine would've been at full power within another few seconds anyway. Now, all the portals between Ventarra and Earth are sealed off. You've lost."

Lyra tossed a ball of green and black energy at the floor, motioning for us to gather around. "We might've lost this battle, Alexis, but this war is only just beginning. I do hope you realize that."

"Oh I do." Alexis' voice was cruel, taunting. "And I plan on winning."

"As long as there's a breath in my body, that won't happen," Lyra vowed, and we leapt through the portal, having no other option but to retreat.

* * *

(Third Person)

The group of seven appeared on the rooftop of Kit's apartment. Frank looked genuinely worried, but Lyra looked determined. She stepped towards the edge of the roof as the sun rose, lighting up the sky that had been dark just hours before. Callen, Vic, and Chris were bruised, as was Maya, who had a few more gashes than the others. Lyra's face was caked with blood from the gash that she'd gotten, a new scar already forming as she healed it with her eyes closed.

"So what do we do now?" Vic inquired, stepping towards his leader. The youngest Rider Equip sighed, her eyes dark as she opened them. A breeze blew, dusting all of their hair back as she replied softly.

"We fight." She turned to face her team, and they could all see that she meant it. "I meant what I said to Alexis. We may have lost the beginning battle, but this war has only just begun. We aren't going to lose it."

Kit stepped forward to stand beside his sister, his shoulder-length light brown hair getting tossed by the breeze. "I know you meant it. How are we supposed to fight an entire army without any allies here on Earth except for the No-Men?"

Lyra turned back to stare into the rising sun. "We do what Master Eubulon did. Contact the local authorities and make our way up. Everyone on Earth is going to have to unite if we're to beat this threat."

Maya walked up, standing on Lyra's other side. "I agree. After all, the first step's the longest stride, right? Might as well take it now."

Frank stepped up to stand next to the gathered Riders who were in a semi-circle, placing his hands on his godchildren's shoulders. "That we will. And with the No-Men on our side already, it'll be easier to get the word out."

"Yeah," Callen added. "We just have to hope that Alexis doesn't get to them first."

Lyra nodded, standing in the middle of the group as she finished. "Until then, though, I know one thing we need to do."

All her teammates stared at her before her brother spoke up. "What?" Lyra turned, giving them a small smirk before answering.

"Let's ride."


	17. Preview

_Sometimes…._

Lyra and Kit run towards a domed city as the protective barrier starts to close. They leap, rolling and barely making it in time. They turn, glancing at the wasteland that they had been running from.

The screen goes black.

_What is shown on television shows….._

A brief flash of Power Rangers: RPM is shown. People, evacuating to Corinth, and the Power Rangers defending the city as best they can.

_Really does happen._

A domed city is shown, and the six Kamen Rider Equips stand on a hill of sand that is right outside it, staring out at the planet that they'd sworn to protect.

The screen goes black

_And when the only people who can help are unable to even contact you…_

The Ventarran Riders stare at the windows hopelessly. Len walks up to one, placing his hand on it and squeezing his eyes shut when his hand doesn't go through.

_One Rider finds herself wondering if what she was told really is true._

'Then Earth is doomed, and only Ventarra will stand a chance.'

_Mirror's Shadow, part 2 of the Mirror Trilogy, coming this summer!_

"Let's ride."


End file.
